Walking Dead
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Luffy, un otaku que empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Nami, una de las más populares del colegio, debera de enfrentarse al peor apocalipsis de todos. Epilogo
1. Prologo La calma antes del caos

Walking Dead

Prologo. La calma antes del caos.

POV LUFFY

"_Erase una vez en septiembre…"_

Me encontraba caminando de regreso de la escuela, era un día tranquilo, esperaba ansioso la comida… aunque una serie de pensamientos recorrían mi mente…

Aquella chica, es un año mayor que yo, pero se retraso un año debido a un viaje… la chica de al lado… Nami… que rara es, me llama la atención que pese a ser una de las más populares, no se le sabe nada de nada con nadie, solo que es muy amiga de Vivi, otra de las populares…

En fin, creo que tendré tiempo para hacerlo…a fin de cuentas tengo ventaja, tratare de saber más de ella en cuanto vuelva de mi viaje.

POV AUTOR.

Era una tarde de otoño, Monkey D Luffy, caminaba a su hogar pensativo, desde hacia un tiempo, había estado interesado en Nami, lo que lo extrañaba, ya que nunca antes le había llamado la atención ninguna chica… y eso que según muchos compañeros de curso, el tenía una gran popularidad, e incluso era envidiado por ser el favorito de la profesora Hancock.

Solo suspiro y decidió no pensar más en ello, pronto iría a visitar a su abuelo, un ex marine algo psicótico, Luffy temblaba solo de recordar las maneras de "entrenarlo" que tenia su abuelo, tenia muchas armas prohibidas en Japón regadas por todo el país.

Según el, el ser el país mas seguro del mundo, le había dado la fuerza policial y militar más débil del mundo, por ello debían de estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Luffy entro a su casa.

¡Ya llegue!- exclamo, más nadie le respondió, entonces recordó que su hermano mayor Ace, había ido a un viaje a Estados Unidos y no volvería hasta pasadas las vacaciones, se encamino a la cocina y con prontitud asalto el refrigerador.

Pasadas algunas horas, Luffy miraba la televisión, aunque no veía nada entretenido.

"_Se reportan misteriosos casos de histeria colectiva en los EU"_

"_Según los expertos, los brotes de psicosis han alcanzado cotas apocalípticas"_

"_No se han recibido informes del poblado de Canterbury en Inglaterra"_

"_Una misteriosa matanza en Ciudad Juárez ha puesto en alerta al ejercito, se ha descartado la idea de que sea algo del narco"_

"_Ha habido una terrible matanza en el hospital General de Okinawa"_

"_El gobierno ruso ha cerrado sus fronteras"_

"_China ha implementado la ley marcial y cerrado su espacio aéreo"_

"_Corea del Norte ha cortado comunicaciones con el resto del mundo"_

"_Misterioso apagón en Roma, Italia ha cortado las comunicaciones"_

"_El presidente de Chile ha declarado la ley marcial a causa de una extraña epidemia de rabia en las personas"_

"_Más casos de rabia se reportan en América Latina, Asia central y Europa, aun se desconocen las causas"_

Luffy apago el televisor, puras malas noticias, al menos, el viaje con su abuelo lo desconectaría un poco del mundo exterior, aunque extrañaría los animes de la tarde… y ver a Nami.

Es mejor dormir- dijo el mientras que se tapaba con su sabana y caía en un profundo sueño.

POV NAMI

Que día tan cansado… a veces olvido lo superficial que pueden ser los estudiantes… extraño un poco la liberalidad de América…

Pero creo que era necesario volver… que irónico, yo fui quien rompió todo trato con el y ahora regrese por él…

Será mejor que descanse, ya pensare en eso con más calma mañana"

POV AUTOR.

La gran casa de Nami estaba a oscuras, la chica vivía sola, ya que tanto sus padres como su hermana Nojiko se encontraban en América, aun así, le mantenían gracias a que Nami se había caracterizado por ser sumamente responsable, aun así, ella estaba algo preocupada, esa misteriosa "rabia" que habían mencionado en la televisión parecía esparcirse con rapidez, esperaba que ellos estuviesen bien.

Fin Prologo.

Personajes:

Monkey D. Luffy: un chico ordinario de 17 años, Luffy es un otaku criado por su abuelo, al ser un otaku es muy discriminado por otros estudiantes hombres, pero eso nunca le importo, aunque ahora Luffy ha empezado a interesarse en una chica en particular, Nami, pero no ha hecho ningún avance con ella, es muy popular con las chicas por su buena actitud, aunque el no se interesa mucho por ellas, eso si, la ardiente profesora Hancock lo tiene como su consentido.

Nami: Vecina de Luffy, ella y Luffy fueron amigos en la niñez, pero al entrar a la pubertad, ella rompió la relación, después viajo a Estados Unidos junto con su familia… más el recuerdo de su viejo amigo le hizo volver pese a no gustarle la superficialidad de la vida actual de los japoneses, después de reencontrarse con Luffy, se decepciono al ver que el no la recordaba, por ello se decidió a adecuarse a la vida superficial de los estudiantes, para tratar de ver si así llamaba la atención de Luffy, cosa que logro, pero no puede evitar sentirse algo celosa, al ver lo atenta que es la profesora Hancock con el, se lleva bien con la doctora de la escuela, Nico Robin.

Bien un nuevo fic, espero les guste, habrán muchos personajes que se irán integrando a lo largo de este fic, eso si, esta es una historia de terror, gore, drama y algo de romance, es un LuNa, pero eso si, será sumamente agresivo.

Y creo que el titulo explica todo verdad, je, espero les agrade el fic que sustituye el espacio vacio de "One Baby"

Suerte


	2. Capitulo 1: Rage of the Dead

Walking Dead

Capitulo 1: Rage of the Dead

Luffy despertó, el despertador sonaba, se desperezo y se dirigió a la cocina, empezó a prepararse su desayuno mientras que encendía la televisión y se dedicaba a cambiar de canales.

"_Se ha declarado la ley marcial en Okinawa"_

"_Se recomienda cerrar puertas y ventanas"_

"_No es rabia, repito no es rabia"_

"_Según informes de la policía mexicana, los atacantes parecen estar muertos"_

"_Se ha confirmado un ataque de gran magnitud en Buenos Aires. Argentina, el ejercito ha bloqueado todos los pasos a la ciudad"_

Luffy aun algo adormilado apago la televisión, otra vez puras malas noticias, entonces vio el reloj y…

¡RAYOS YA ES TARDE!- grito y a gran velocidad volvió a su cuarto, se vistió y tomo sus cosas, tomo el teléfono para pedir un taxi…

…y no había línea, rápidamente colgó y salió corriendo de su casa… sin percatarse de la calle… solitaria, habían un par de autos abandonados y algo de basura en las calles, a cualquier otro le hubiese llamado la atención, pero Luffy, no, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era llegar a la estación de tren.

Corría a toda velocidad sin percatarse de las ventanas rotas en las casas, de algo de humo salir de otras, y un líquido rojo saliendo por debajo de las puertas.

Llego a la estación de tren y entonces se percato de que algo estaba mal.

¿Dónde están todos?- fue su única pregunta.

En otro lado.

Nami despertó, se había tomado unas pastillas para dormir a causa de un fuerte escándalo que se escuchaba en las calles.

Se levanto y se dirigió a tomar una ducha… aunque se sentía un amodorrada, pero una idea estaba fuerte en su cabeza… debía de hablar con Luffy y lograr que la recordara.

Minutos más tarde.

Nami se había vestido con un top naranja, que resaltaba sus atributos, también un short de mezclilla lo suficientemente corto como para cortar la respiración, salió de su casa para ir a ver a Luffy, esperaba que pudiera hablar con el… se detuvo, algo estaba mal.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están todos?- se pregunto mientras qué miraba los autos abandonados.

Entonces escucho un ruido extraño… como de un animal comiendo. Se acerco con lentitud y pasando al lado de un auto… lo vio… era un hombre, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas… y se estaba comiendo a una mujer que Nami reconoció de inmediato.

Cindry- dijo ella al reconocer a una amiga que le acompaño cuando volvió de Estados Unidos, el hombre alzo el rostro y Nami vio colgajos de carne en la boca de ese hombre… y aulló levantándose con rapidez.

Nami empezó a correr al ver que el hombre trotaba tras ella, no era muy rápido, pero aun así, se veía decidido a atraparla.

¡ALEJATE!- grito mientras qué entraba a su casa… justo a tiempo para escuchar al hombre aporrear la puerta con furia, Nami coloco un pequeño tocador en la puerta y rápidamente empezó a ir por distintas cosas para bloquear la puerta, cuando se sintió algo segura, corrió a encender la televisión.

"_¡Se ha declarado la ley marcial en toda el área de Kyushu! ¡Todas las personas que aun estén en el área deben de bloquear puertas y ventanas, las fuerzas de defensas japonesas están tratando de contener la infección en las inmediaciones de Tokio, se han reportado suicidios colectivos en toda el área de Osaka!"_

Nami solo miraba asombrada el televisor, por lo que se veía, el misterioso brote de "rabia" parecía estar enloqueciendo el país.

Luffy… -dijo ella preocupada y no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas al sentir que había desperdiciado su tiempo.

En otro lado.

Instituto Oda.

Pese a ser la Golden Week, algunos maestros se dedicaban a preparar las cosas para sus clases, Boa Hancock revisaba lo que daría para el final de la GW, en eso, alguien entro al salón.

Veo que estas ocupada- dijo Nico Robin, Hancock solo suspiro cansada.

Algo, solo soporto esto por que al final del curso, podre ver la alegre carita de Luffy chan- dijo ella alegre, Robin solo suspiro.

Hey, deberías de hablar con más cuidado, recuerda que es tu estudiante- dijo Robin, Hancock solo le miro y sonrio con malicia.

Oh, no temas, si pasa algo entre nosotros, tendré tanto cuidado como lo tienes tú con ese chico de tercer año… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si… Zoro, je, querida, la novia de ese chico, cuando se entere te va a querer matar- dijo Hancock con burla. Robin solo frunció el ceño.

No te burles, yo misma me recrimino eso… es solo que Zoro es tan… tan ardiente- dijo ella con algo de pena, Hancock se río con ganas.

Ya lo creo, pero creo que si la pequeña Perona Chan se entera de eso, pues te va a hacer picadillo- le dijo, Robin bufó molesta.

Ya lo sé, es solo que no se si debería de continuar con esto- dijo Robin.

Sigue tu corazón, no es tan fuera de lo común que una maestra y un estudiante se enamoren- dijo Hancock, Robin sonrió.

Siempre pones todo a tu beneficio- dijo ella.

Lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? Soy hermosa- dijo ella mientras que Robin se reía.

De pronto se escucho un grito… ambas se miraron y fueron a la ventana… y se quedaron paralizadas…

Uno de los vigilantes tenia a muchas personas arriba… y estos lo estaban devorando vivo, en eso vieron a más de esas personas trotando a la entrada… parecían saber que había personas en las instalaciones.

¿Quiénes más están aquí?- preguntó Robin.

El doctor Hogback y creo que el superintendente Smoker- dijo Hancock.

Será mejor buscarlos y largarnos, aunque las puertas del edificio están cerradas, son de vidrio y no se si resistan- dijo Robin con seriedad.

Hancock asintió y rápidamente ambas se prepararon para escapar del instituto.

Luffy caminaba de regreso a casa, llevaba varios minutos esperando al tren, y ni siquiera parecía que hubiese servicio, probo con un teléfono público pero tampoco había señal, siguió su camino… y entonces escucho un grito apagado.

"_¡Lárgate! ¡Aléjate de mi casa!"_

Rápidamente empezó a correr… esa voz… pese a no haberla escuchado mucho… el jamás olvidaría esa voz.

Llego a la casa de la chica… y se detuvo asombrado, habían tres personas aporreando la puerta… y por la fuerza con la que lo hacían… se veía que derribarían la frágil puerta de madera pronto.

¡Hey que diablos hacen!- grito Luffy, en eso las personas voltearon… y Luffy solo miro con algo de temor sus rostros ensangrentados, sus ojos blanquecinos… y una mujer rubia con parte de las entrañas de fuera le lleno de pavor…

"Un momento… ¿No es Cindry?"- pensó asustado.

Los tres se le fueron encima y Luffy empezó a correr a su casa, al menos no eran demasiado rápidos pero aun así, si le alcanzaban… podría considerarse hombre muerto.

Nami escucho la voz de Luffy y corrió a una de las ventanas de arriba, alcanzo a ver a Luffy sacar su llave y entro a su casa mientras que los infectados empezaban a aporrear la puerta, miro a lo lejos y vio más infectados.

Dios… ¿Que pasa?- se pregunto asombrada.

"_Los últimos reportes del departamento de Salud de los Estados Unidos han definido que los muertos están regresando a la vida y devorando a los vivos, según informes, estos muertos andantes pueden trotar distancias largas, pero no parecen tener más habilidades motrices que esas, se recomienda alejarse de las criaturas de ser posible y tratar de evitar enfrentarlas, según los reportes de la armada americana, se les puede eliminar de un disparo en la cabeza o removiendo el cerebro"_

Nami solo escuchaba con sorpresa el noticiero, según los datos, parecía que la infección se había expandido a gran velocidad… y ella por las pastillas para dormir no había escuchado nada… pero algo le dio esperanzas… Luffy estaba vivo… y su casa se veía más resistente, con eso de que su abuelo era un fanático de la supervivencia.

Debo de hallar la manera de llegar con el- dijo con decisión

Continuara.

Nuevos personajes:

Boa Hancock: Profesora de Historia del Instituto Oda, considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad, empezó a sentirse atraída por su alumno, Luffy, ya que era el único que le trataba como una persona y no se embobaba de su belleza, pese a ser una mujer centrada, Hancock ha llegado a un grado de encaprichamiento por Luffy, que esta dispuesta a hacer "TODO" lo que el le pida. Es una buena peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo y ayuda al profesorado a enseñarles defensa personal a las chicas. Tiene 27 años

Nico Robin: Arqueóloga y Doctora, a causa de un escándalo, se vio obligada a abandonar la carrera de arqueóloga, siendo contratada por el Instituto Oda, después de un par de años de trabajo, empezó a llevar una relación secreta con uno de los estudiantes, Roronoa Zoro, ella se ha dado cuenta que lo que empezó como un simple juego, se ha vuelto más serio, lo que le preocupa, más por la novia de Zoro, Perona, una chica bastante agresiva, aun así, esta dispuesta a arriesgarse. Tiene 28 años

Bien, el capitulo 1, espero les guste pese a que fue cortito, je, pronto verán más y espero que me den recomendaciones para el fic.

Por cierto, aun la historia esta en sus inicios, pero les aseguro que se pondrá ruda dentro de poco


	3. Capitulo 2: El Festín…

Walking Dead

Capitulo 2: El Festín…

Luffy echo el cerrojo, al menos su abuelo en su paranoia había puesto una puerta de caoba en vez de la simple madera que se empleaba comúnmente, pese a ser mucho más cara de lo común.

Los golpes de los infectados se escuchaban con fuerza, Luffy suspiro y rápidamente fue a la escalera, quito un buro y abrió una pequeña puerta, su abuelo en su paranoia había metido de contrabando algunas armas del ejercito Norteamericano, Luffy pensó que estaba loco, pero ahora le agradecía sobremanera.

Nami había subido a la segunda planta de su casa, era una suerte eso, ya que de vivir en un departamento hubiera sido carne para muertos, aun así, sabia que la puerta no resistiría por siempre, pero al menos le daría tiempo, ella debía de saltar un pequeño trecho por la ventana de su habitación para caer en la cornisa de la cas de Luffy, si lo lograba, estaría en casa del chico, no sabía a donde llegaría, pero le daría una oportunidad… además, ella sabía que el abuelo de Luffy era un paranoico y tal vez podrían tener algo que les ayudara.

¡CRASH!

Nami volteo y escucho como la puerta de su casa se rompía, los gruñidos de los "muertos" se escuchaban bloqueando el sonido de la televisión, Nami había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto pero sabía que no resistiría.

Debo intentarlo- dijo mientras qué metía en una pequeña mochila algunas cosas que considero le podían servir y salió por la ventana

La Noche anterior.

Roronoa Zoro bostezaba con cansancio, la fiesta a la que le había llevado su novia estaba demasiado concurrida, el hubiera preferido estar en su casa descansando, pero que podía hacer, se lo debía a Perona, hacía menos de 3 días había cancelado un compromiso con ella, bajo la excusa de estar ocupado con ayudando a su maestro en el dojo de kendo, cuando en realidad, había pasado la noche con la profesora Nico Robin.

¡Hey Zoro! ¡Deja de hacer el vago y ven a comer algo!- dijo Perona con una sonrisa, Zoro solo suspiro, ya había postergado mucho la charla con ella, sabía que su relación no podía continuar, era obvio para el que la pelirosa lo amaba… a su estilo, pero lo amaba, y para él eso no era justo, ya qué no era reciproco.

No es que no la apreciara, incluso podía afirmar que tuvo profundos sentimientos por ella en un principio… hasta que empezó a tratar con Nico Robin… empezó como un simple gusto, le llamaba la atención esa mujer tan madura y atractiva, por la que muchos estudiantes se lastimaban a propósito solo para verla… y el no fue la excepción, claro, no se lastimaba a propósito, pero era muy común que terminara bastante golpeado en sus encuentros de Kendo, ya que cuando se emocionaba tendía a quitarse las protecciones….

Soy una burla- se dijo mientras qué seguía a su novia a las mesas de comida.

Afuera, un automóvil se detuvo chocando contra una cerca, un policía se acerco a ver que había pasado, el policía miro por la ventana mientras que sacaba su lámpara y empezaba a pedir apoyo.

Central, parece que tenemos un accidente, por favor solicito una ambulancia a…- pero no pudo decir más, de una ventana rota una mano le sujeto con firmeza y le jalo contra un ensangrentado rostro.

La fiesta seguía en su apogeo, Zoro comía mientras qué pensaba cual seria el mejor momento para decirle a Perona lo necesario, miro a la chica y la vio charlar con algunos amigos, la verdad es que se sentía mal por tener que hacerle eso… por eso había pensado darle la mejor noche de su vida… no se quejaría, atendería sus caprichos y quizás pasarían una ultima noche juntos… pero ese era el final, y eso lo sabía bien.

El policía caminaba jadeante, con su mano cubría su desgarrado cuello, la radio se había roto y la sangre escurría por su camisa y se acerco a donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Por ser una fiesta popular, no había ninguna restricción de entrada, por lo que el policía entro al lugar, algunos comensales ya estaban demasiado tomados como para percatarse del herido, el hombre trataba desesperadamente de llamar la atención pero nadie le hacia caso.

Por… por favor… llamen a… una ambulancia- decía con la voz entrecortada, la sangre empezó a dejar de salir, el policía empezó a convulsionarse y cayó al piso.

La fiesta continuaba… y el policía abrió los ojos… se levanto con rapidez… y ante de que alguien reaccionara… le arranco la yugular a una mujer que estaba a su lado.

¡Oh por dios!- grito alguien, pero casi nadie le hizo caso, el policía soltó a la mujer y se le fue encima a otro, de pronto, la mujer se levanto del piso y ataco a otro hombre… y entonces los comensales empezaron a percatarse de lo que pasaba… cuando los infectados habían pasado de uno a 14 en un instante.

Zoro había llevado a Perona a una de las habitaciones… en realidad el deseaba salir de allí pero se perdió y terminaron en la sala de la casa.

¿Te perdiste de nuevo?- preguntó Perona divertida.

Vamos, no es mi culpa que esta casa sea enorme- dijo el, Perona solto una pequeña risa.

Hay Zoro chan, eres un amor- dijo ella, Zoro solo se sonrojo avergonzado, Perona era muy machorra al hablar, pero cuando estaban solos le salía lo femenina y tendía a usar apelativos con él.

Zoro iba a hablar pero un grito les llamo la atención, Perona volteo y Zoro corrió a la puerta, la abrió y alcanzo a ver a varias personas que entraban gritando a la casa… y a una mujer siendo estrelladla contra la pared por dos sujetos que empezaron a morderla con saña, entonces Zoro vio que habían más entrando y atacando a todos, cerro la puerta y vio a Perona, quien solo le miraba con algo de temor.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

No lo sé, parece que hay unos psicópatas atacando a todos… debemos de salir de aquí- dijo el mientras qué miraba el cuarto buscando algo útil, y vio una katana en un estante, rápidamente la tomo y la reviso, era genuina, acero templado y hecha especialmente para pelear, sonrió mientras qué iba a donde Perona, ella le miraba interrogante cuando sintió que el la jalaba del brazo, se acercaron a la ventana.

Pese al sonido de la matanza que se estaba llevando en la zona de la fiesta, la calle trasera estaba despejada, Zoro abrió las ventanas y sujeto a Perona.

¡Que haces!- dijo asustada.

Sacarte de aquí- dijo el mientras qué le ayudaba a salir por la ventana, en cuanto ella bajo, Zoro se dispuso a seguirla.

¡PRAT!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Zoro vio a tres infectados frente a él, gruñeron y se le fueron encima, el solo les miro y antes de que se le fueran encima uso la katana con rapidez, uno quedo decapitado, cayendo y estorbando a los otros, momento aprovechado por Zoro paa de un mandoble rebanarle la cabeza a otro, pensaba repetir el movimiento cuando vio a otros infectados en la puerta.

¡DIABLOS!- grito y corrió saltando por la ventana.

¡Zoro!- grito Perona al verlo caer, pero el giro en el aire y cayo de pie.

¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo tomándole la mano y ambos empezaron a correr, Perona escucho como algo caía atrás de ellos y volteo… deseando no hacerlo, los infectados se estaban dejando caer por la ventana, algunos reventándose los huesos al caer, y alcanzo a ver que en la calle empezaban a aparecer más.

¡NO VOLTEES SIGUE CORRIENDO!- le grito Zoro, ella asintió y ambos siguieron con su carrera mientras que los infectados trotaban tras ellos

El día de hoy.

Nami se sujeto de la cornisa, el salto fue más largo de lo que pensaba, pero había logrado llegar, empezó a levantarse y entonces vio el cañón de un arma frente a sus ojos… y una voz llena de curiosidad se escucho.

¿Nami?- pregunto Luffy extrañado.

Hace unos instantes

Luffy reviso el armamento que su abuelo había escondido.

Tengo un rifle Winchester con 6 cajas de cartuchos, cada caja lleva 12 cartuchos lo que me da 72 tiros, una pistola beretta de 9 mm tengo 12 cargadores de 15 tiros cada uno…- bueno, creo que no estoy tan mal- dijo mientras que tomaba ambas armas, entonces sonrió, recordó que su abuelo guardaba en la caja de seguridad una AK 47 junto con una buena cantidad de cargadores, era una suerte que lo hubiera obligado a practicar los disparos.

Iba a la sala cuando escucho el sonido de algo en la parte superior, rápidamente corto cartucho y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras que el sonido de la televisión se escuchaba al fondo.

"_Se esta procediendo a la evacuación de Japón, el Primer Ministro ha declarado como una gran perdida para el país la terrible situación en la que esta pasando, las FDJ han sufrido terribles perdidas a manos de estos… zombis"_

"_Se ha recibido el reporte de una gran batalla en los estados unidos, las fuerzas armadas de los EU fueron derrotadas y superadas en las afueras de Nueva York, al parecer un terrible error táctico puso a los militares americanos en una situación de seria desventaja contra los zombis, las victimas se reportan por miles"_

Luffy llego al cuarto de su abuelo y entonces vio que habían unas manos sujetándose de la ventana, rápidamente se acerco y apunto con el rifle… deteniéndose al ver una cabellera naranja. Entonces no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Nami?- dijo el, Nami le miro y entonces Luffy se percato de la precaria situación en la que estaba la chica –Ah déjame ayudarte- dijo el.

Si, eso lo apreciaría mucho -Dijo la chica mientras que Luffy le sujetaba el brazo y le ayudaba a subir.

Una vez en el cuarto, ambos solo se miraron, Luffy le miro sonriendo, estaba agradecido de que esa chica que tanto le llamaba la atención estuviese bien, Nami solo estaba algo cohibida, después de ver lo que esas bestias le habían hecho a Cindry, era bueno ver a alguien… y más a alguien que anhelaba ver.

En eso un gruñido les llamo la atención y Nami vio a uno de los zombis en la ventana de su casa, no parecía muy listo, ya que trataba de estirar las manos para alcanzarlos en vez de saltar, otros más se juntaron en la ventana, Luffy solo les miro con seriedad, se acerco a la ventana y la cerro.

Será mejor que bajemos, las puertas están bien cerradas y mi abuelo puso barrotes en las ventanas, estaremos bien- dijo el algo cohibido, Nami asintió, mientras que bajaban el sonido de la televisión llamo la atención de Nami.

"_Se informa que la evacuación esta llevándose a cabo con desorden, se han reportado ataques en el interior de los barcos, la FDJ esta tomando medidas extremas… en otras noticias, se ha informado de una batalla entre el ejercito argentino y los misteriosos … 'zombis' con resultados trágicos, se han dado informes de más batallas en todo el mundo, México, Venezuela… e… se informa que el ejercito ingles se retira de Londres después de una desastrosa batalla por recuperarla… volviendo a la evacuación, se ha informado que no deben de tratar de huir a China, el gobierno Chino esta aplicando medidas extremas contra los refugiados después de la terrible matanza ocurrida en Hong Kong…"_

Nami escuchaba asombrada mientras qué Luffy le veía, pese a que no le conocía de mucho… una sensación de familiaridad sentía alrededor de ella… además de que era demasiado hermosa como para no verla.

Oh Dios… están en todos lados- dijo ella mientras qué se cubría la boca con sus manos.

No estamos a salvo aquí- dijo el –El abuelo construyó la casa a prueba de disturbios, pero pronto serán demasiados para que resista.

¿Y a donde iremos?- preguntó ella, Luffy iba a contestar cuando de pronto sonó su celular.

Ambos se miraron y Luffy se apresuro a contestar.

¿Bueno?- pregunto.

"¡Hey mocoso que bueno que te encuentro!"- se escucho una gruesa voz, Luffy solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Abuelo?- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que Nami le miraba con algo de esperanza.

Continuara.

Nuevos Personajes:

Roronoa Zoro: Estudiante del Instituto Oda, 19 años, Zoro no es precisamente un chico aplicado, se mantiene en la escuela por medio de becas deportivas, es novio de Perona con quien sale desde los 17 años, su relación se podría decir que era estable… hasta que conoció a Nico Robin, entonces, como un juego, ambos empezaron a verse en secreto, en un principio solo eran besos y algo de manoseo leve… pero después ambos empezaron a elevar el nivel de su relación… al grado que cada que podían encontrarse mantenían feroces encuentros sexuales… Zoro se siente mal por traicionar así a su novia, pero ha decidido buscar una relación, más seria con Robin… aunque ahora…

Perona: Estudiante del Instituto Oda, 18 años, Perona es lo que se podría llamar una Gótica, es novia de Zoro, de quien esta enamorada locamente, pero en los últimos meses se ha percatado de un notorio alejamiento de su novio, pese a sus intentos por mantenerlo a su lado, incluyendo el mantener relaciones con el, Perona es la hija adoptiva de Gecko Moria, dueño de una cadena de parques temáticos y es aficionada a todo lo oscuro y ocultista.

Bien, un capitulo más, ya estoy preparando lo de mis demás fics, es solo que ando algo ocupado preparando lo que sigue, en fin, espero les guste este capitulo y pronto seguiré mis demás fics


	4. Capitulo 3: Día de furia

Walking Dead

Capitulo 3: Día de furia

Luffy estaba asombrado, no había líneas hacia unos minutos… y ahora que su celular sonaba, su abuelo, Monkey D. Garpp estaba al telefóno.

"¡Que bueno es saber que aun estas vivo chico!"- dijo Garpp, Luffy solo sonrió.

Lo mismo digo abuelo, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado, Nami se le acerco mientras que trataba de escuchar.

"Si lo estoy, Luffy, no tengo mucho tiempo, un amigo de las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses me consiguió esta línea privada para poder comunicarme contigo, es necesario que salgas de allí, Tokio esta infestada de esos… zombis"- dijo Garpp

¡Zombis! ¡Wow, como en las películas!- dijo el chico emocionado.

"¡NO ES PARA QUE TE EMOCIONES ZOPENCO! Ejem, Luffy, escucha toma las armas que he guardado en casa y ve al sur, a nuestra casa de campo, eh logrado que un helicóptero te espere allá, pero claro, se que es una distancia larga, así que te esperaran por una semana y media"- dijo Garpp.

¿Cómo esta la situación afuera?- preguntó Nami de pronto, ya que Luffy le había permitido escuchar.

"¿Tienes a una chica contigo? Vaya, je, estas en peligro de muerte y ya andas queriendo estrenarte, ¡Ese es mi muchacho!"- dijo Garpp, Nami se sonrojo mientras qué Luffy solo le miraba extrañado –"Bueno, esta muy mal, es toda una guerra, y lo peor se esta dando en Europa, pero parece ser que la OTAN esta planeando una contraofensiva, es más, supe que hubo un combate en la frontera de México y los Estados Unidos y parece ser que un escuadrón de marines ha logrado contener a algunos de los zombis"

Ya veo… pero abuelo, esos zombis se mueven muy rápido… trotan, ¿Cómo le haremos para esquivarlos hasta la casa de campo en tan poco tiempo?- pregunto Luffy

Garpp calló por un momento.

"Luffy, tendrás que cruzar por Shinjuku… en la zona norte deje en una bodega un camión blindado, tiene el suficiente combustible para llevarlos a la casa de campo, además, deje algunas armas ocultas en la zona, je, hay un mapa en la caja fuerte, en el están las ubicaciones de los lugares donde escondí las armas"- dijo Garpp.

¿No es posible que mande el helicóptero aquí?- pregunto Nami.

"Lo lamento, pero la zona esta demasiado urbanizada, no hay manera de que un helicóptero baje, escuchen, los americanos están preparando un contraataque, por desgracia, aunque ya tienen a voluntarios de México y Canadá, en Japón se tardaran en empezar a contraatacar… es probable que perdamos a muchos en el proceso… es por eso que les pido que se apresuren, hay más zombis de lo que se espera… chicos, cuídense, no puedo seguir en contacto"- dijo Garpp, Luffy solo bajo la cara

Esta bien… cuídate abuelo- dijo Luffy.

"Tu también Luffy"- dijo Garpp mientras que se perdia la señal, Nami miro a Luffy y se percato de que el chico miraba el piso.

Luffy… tranquilo, estará bien- dijo ella, Luffy asintió y alzo la cara.

Gracias… pero por ahora hay que tomar todo lo que podamos para poder salir- dijo el, Nami asintió, Luffy se dirigió al cuarto de su abuelo para abrir la caja fuerte, Nami se dirigió a la cocina mientras que la televisión seguía mostrando noticias.

"_Se ha reportado una batalla en Seul, el ejercito coreano fue derrotado en un intento de limpiar la ciudad, pero no todo son malas noticias, el gobierno de Cuba informa de la contención de las criaturas en la Habana"_

"_Reportes desde España confirman la perdida de Madrid, hay una gran cantidad de desplazados yendo en dirección a Portugal, muchas personas tratan de alcanzar las costas, se informa que miles de parisinos huyen de Francia, varios han cruzado la frontera francesa y se cree que muchos infectados han ingresado con ellos, el ejercito español esta en movimiento para contener la infección en Barcelona en la cual aun se están dando combates contra las criaturas, se teme que…"_

¡BANG!

Nami rápidamente volteo a las escaleras, el sonido de la bala no se repitió… y entonces escucho que algo bajaba por la escalera.

Hace varias horas.

Restaurante Baratie.

Sanji limpiaba la barra de comidas, preparaba todo para un día más de trabajo… aunque le había extrañado no ver a muchas personas de camino al restaurante.

Y ahora que lo pienso…. No he visto al viejo Zef… Qué raro, siempre esta riñéndome por llegar tarde y ahora ni siquiera ha bajado a reclamar… bueno, ya le iré a hablar después- dijo mientras qué preparaba sus utensilios.

Andaba tan metido en eso, que pego un brinco cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió de golpe.

¡Auxilio, ayúdeme por favor!- exclamo una chica de cabellos azules, Sanji solo se acerco a la asustada muchacha… y se percato que la conocía.

¿Vivi chan? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó acercándose a ella, Vivi lo reconoció y asustada se arrojo a sus brazos.

¡Por favor no dejes que me agarren por favor Sanji!- exclamo asustada, Sanji estaba asombrado.

¿Quién te sigue? Castigare a quien quiera hacerte algo malo- dijo el con seriedad, Vivi le miro y entonces algo golpeo la puerta, ella se aferro a Sanji con miedo, este se acerco a la puerta pero ella le sujeto.

¡No te acerques a la puerta, son ellos!- exclamo, Sanji le miro extrañado.

Será mejor que llame a la policía- dijo mientras que escuchaban como empezaban a aporrear la puerta de madera.

Ambos fueron rápidamente al mostrador y Sanji tomo el teléfono…

Muerto- dijo el al no escuchar nada, Vivi seguía aferrada a él mientras que los golpes en la puerta eran mas intensos.

Será mejor que vayamos al departamento del viejo Zef hasta que sepamos que pasa- dijo Sanji, Vivi asintió y entonces.

¡CRASH!

Una de las ventanas se partió en mil pedazos, Sanji vio asombrado como un ensangrentado hombre trataba de entrar por el hueco, gruñía como poseso, Vivi se apretó mas a Sanji cubriendo su rostro contra el pecho del rubio quien miraba sorprendido al hombre.

Cobra Nefertari…- dijo el mientras qué veía al padre de Vivi tratando de entrar al restaurante, parte de su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y se podía ver que parte de su mejilla izquierda había sido arrancada de una mordida, los dientes se notaban por la abertura de la carne, a su lado, otras personas se congregaron alrededor y trataban de entrar por la abertura.

Vivi lloraba mientras que Sanji miraba asombrado lo que pasaba, bajo la vista y vio a la asustada peliazul, entonces decidido, le sujeto el rostro.

Debemos salir de aquí, si pasamos por el departamento de Zef podremos llegar a la calle- dijo el, Vivi asintió, entonces un crujido les hizo notar que la puerta empezaba a ceder.

Ambos se encaminaron a la escalera y entonces el sonido de un portazo les llamo la atención.

En la parte alta de la escalera, un anciano rubio le miraba con unos velados ojos, gruñía mientras que les miraba.

¿Zef?- preguntó con sorpresa el rubio.

¡OARRRRRGHHHH!- rugió el viejo lanzándose en su contra.

¡Cuidado!- grito Vivi, Sanji la empujo y alcanzo a quitarse, el viejo Zef cayo al piso y la pierna de madera que usaba se partió, el viejo empezó a rastrearse, Sanji solo puso a Vivi tras el mientras qué miraba como Zef les bloqueaba el paso a la escalera y del otro lado la puerta empezaba a ceder al ataque de las demás criaturas

¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Vivi asustada, Sanji solo miraba por todos lados buscando una salida… y vio una sarten que había comprado recientemente.

Con rapidez la tomo y antes de que cualquiera lo notaba le planto un sartenazo a Zef en la cabeza, el viejo cayo a un lado y Sanji tomo a Vivi de la mano mientras que corrían a la escalera.

¡Vamos rápido!- exclamo mientras que ambos corrían, Zef, con la boca ensangrentada, se arrastraba rugiendo.

Vivi dio una última mirada atrás y vio con dolor a su padre… rompiendo más el marco de la ventana y empezaba a atravesar, volteo a ver a Sanji mientras que entraban al departamento que Zef tenia encima del restaurante, Sanji cerro la puerta y vio que el lugar era un desastre, al parecer, lo que fuera que hubiese afectado a Zef, lo había enloquecido y había destrozado su departamento.

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Vivi mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de los infectados entrando al restaurante, Sanji rápidamente tomo una mochila que estaba tirada en el piso y empezó a llenarla con lo que considero practico.

No sé que pasa, pero será mejor largarnos de aquí Vivi- dijo Sanji, Vivi le miro con temor.

¿Pero a donde iremos?- preguntó ella.

Debemos de tratar de llegar al sur, el viejo Zef me había vendido su auto y lo deje a que lo afinaran- dijo el, Vivi asintió- De allí nos dirigiremos a la costa, tal vez podamos encontrar algún bote.

Pero… ¿Si no lo hay? ¿Qué haremos si no hay a donde ir?- preguntó ella, Sanji la vio y se percato de que estaba a punto de entrar en shock, rápidamente le sujeto los hombros.

Vivi, escucha, todo estará bien, yo te cuidare, no permitiré que nada te pase, ¿Me escuchas? Todo estará bien- dijo el, Vivi se aferro a el y empezó a llorar de forma desgarradora, Sanji sabia que ella solo se estaba desahogando, pero aunque le doliera, no tenían mucho tiempo, por algún motivo, aun no parecían atacar la puerta del departamento, pero sabía que no tardarían.

Sanji llevo a Viviv a una de las ventanas y se asomaron… cortando su respiración.

En la calle trasera había muchos cuerpos tirados y medio devorados en el piso, varios de los infectados devoraban a los cadáveres en el piso, Vivi se cubrió la boca mientras que Sanji miraba a distintos lados, entonces vio que había un callejón libre, por lo que se decidió.

Por allá, podremos irnos por allá- dijo el, Vivi le miro con miedo pero el le sonrió.

Tranquila, te aseguro que todo estará bien- dijo el, Vivi asintió y ambos empezaron a bajar por una de las ventanas, Sanji entonces escucho golpes en la puerta, ambos bajaron y llegaron a la calle, Sanji empezó a mirar alrededor y con precaución empezó a correr con Vivi.

Mientras, se empezaban a escuchar gritos por todos lados, varias personas salían de sus casa y departamentos tratando de huir de sus familiares, otros salían en automóviles, estrellándose unos con otros.

Humo y fuego salía de varias casas, un edificio de departamentos ardía en llamas, en otro, los zombis aporreaban las puertas, un hombre trato de abrirse paso con un palo de golf pero este se doblo en la cabeza de un zombi y muchos se le fueron encima.

En un hospital cercano, varios zombis salían por montones por las puertas, la sangre corría por los pasillos y entonces, Sanji, antes de entrar al callejón solo se pregunto si de verdad estarían bien.

Continuara.

Nuevos Personajes:

Sanji: este rubio de 19 años, se salió de la Universidad para dedicarse a estudiar cocina, aunque ya lo hacía muy bien, trabaja de medio tiempo en el restaurante, es un chico popular y se aprovecha de eso, ya que acostumbra ser un autentico rompecorazones, además, al ser campeón de Tae Kwon Do, hace que no cualquiera se quiera meter con el, conoce a Vivi de hace tiempo y es una de las pocas chicas que parecen resistirse a su encanto.

Vivi Nefertari: de 16 años, Vivi es una estudiante sobresaliente, a grado tal que ha ido avanzando grados, estando ya en los últimos años de preparatoria, es buena amiga de Nami y conoce la verdad acerca de ella y Luffy, por eso apoya a Nami para que ella logre que Luffy se acuerde de ella, es buena amiga de Sanji, pero aunque lo considera atractivo, prefiere no ser una ms de los números en la agenda de Sanji. Vive con su padre, el cual es un gran empresario.

Bien, un nuevo capitulo, como verán, al igual que los otros es introductorio, a partir del próximo capitulo, empezaran a interactuar los personajes, además e que la saga empezara a cobrar fuerzas, por ahora estos tres capítulos fueron solo el verdadero prologo, por ello, aun no se ve mucho dramatismo, pero eso si, a partir del próximo empezara lo bueno.

Suerte y espero les guste.


	5. Capitulo 4: Supervivencia

Walking Dead

Capitulo 4: Supervivencia

El sonido de la bala asusto a Nami… y escuchar que algo bajaba aun más.

Luffy bajo por la escalera con algo de rapidez, llevaba la AK47 en las manos y con el mapa en la bolsa.

¡Luffy por que disparaste!- preguntó ella, Luffy solo sonrió.

Perdona, olvide preguntarle al abuelo la combinación y tuve que pegarle un tiro a la caja fuerte- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, Nami solo suspiro.

Nunca cambiaras- dijo por lo bajo.

¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto el.

No, nada- dijo ella, Luffy solo se inclino de hombros.

Será mejor buscar lo que necesitemos para partir- dijo Luffy, Nami asintió mientras que iban a la cocina, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta era cada vez mas intenso, pero era obvio que al ser de buena calidad, resistiría los embates de las criaturas.

La tele seguía sonando mientras qué ellos empezaban a discutir sobre que era lo que debían de llevar de suministros.

"_El Gobierno español a declarado que Barcelona es una perdida total y se ha retirado a la frontera con Portugal, miles de personas tratan de huir en los muelles de España… se informa de una gran batalla en las afueras de Canterville, el ejercito ingles ha conseguido una victoria al contener a los zombis en la ciudad, pero se informa que mas de ellos siguen saliendo de Londres y se dirigen a las posiciones seguras… la Reina ha declarado que no abandonara el castillo de Winsor ni a su gente"_

"_Se informa de una batalla en Cleveland, el ejercito norteamericano parece haber aprendido de su error anterior y pudo contener a los zombis que asolaban su ciudad"_

"_En un arranque de terror, el gobierno de Colombia bombardeo la infestada Bogotá, el numero de bajas civiles son enormes"_

En otro lugar.

Zoro se sentó cansado mientras que limpiaba la espada, Perona solo se encontraba acuclillada tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que había pasado.

¿A dónde iremos ahora Zoro?- preguntó Perona.

El no respondió, sabía muy bien a donde iba… el Instituto, por la última conversación que habían tenido, Zoro sabia que Robin estaría en el instituto preparando algunas cosas… debía de ir por ella.

¿Zoro?- preguntó Perona acercándose, el la vio y por un momento dudo… no sentía correcto el arriesgar a Perona así… más por el deseo egoísta de salvar a Robin… pero sabía que de no ir, se sentiría mal.

Perona… iremos al Instituto, tal vez encontremos medicinas y algunas provisiones- dijo el, Perona asintió y Zoro solo se sintió mal por mentirle así, se levanto y miro por una esquina, no habían mas que dos zombis en la zona, y estaban lejos, podrían esquivarlos si no hacían ruido, el edificio del instituto se veía a lo lejos.

Le izo una seña a la chica y ambos salieron de su escondite, con rapidez se dirigieron a la escuela y en ese momento Perona se percato de que Zoro no se había perdido para nada… y algo le dio mala espina.

Sanji y Vivi se ocultaban entre los callejones, habían visto a varios zombis devorar los cuerpos en el piso, Sanji sabía que no debían de dejarse ver, no poseían armas y los zombis eran rápidos.

Con cuidado, y no hagas ruido Vivi chan- dijo Sanji mientras que la peliazul asintió, la pareja cruzaba por los callejones saltando de vez en cuando alguna barda, pero en el caso de Vivi estaba sumamente traumatizada… solo en unas horas habían visto cosas que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado posibles.

Sanji se percato de ello y apretó con mas fuerza la mano de la chica, a lo lejos, alcanzo a ver el instituto y sonrió.

Vivi chan, de seguro ese será un lugar seguro, podremos abastecernos y quizás encontrar algo útil- dijo el, Vivi asintió, Sanji le miro con algo de preocupación, la chica estaba totalmente muda desde hacía horas, lo que le asustaba un poco, debía de encontrar un lugar seguro para ella.

Ambos se apresuraron entonces.

En el Instituto.

¿Y entonces a donde iremos?- pregunto un hombre obeso de lentes negros, otro de cabellos blancos y con un puro solo estaba apoyado en una pared pensativo mientras que Hancock y Robin se encontraban sentadas.

No lo sabemos aun Hogback, si lo que la radio informo es verdad, los puertos están saturados con personas que tratan de salir de Japón- dijo Robin con calma.

Eso quiere decir que podemos descartarlos- dijo Hancock, el del puro se acerco.

Podríamos ir a las montañas, por lo que pude ver no son muy listos, y si nos mantenemos en movimiento por lugares de difícil acceso, no creo que nos alcancen- dijo.

Es un buen plan Smoker, pero el problema es como llegar allá- dijo Robin –Además, es obvio que deseas pasar por Hina y Tashigui.

Smoker apretó el puro mientras qué pensaba en su mujer y su hija.

En eso tienes razón, pero al menos sé que ambas están lo suficientemente capacitadas para hacer lo correcto- dijo el con seriedad, Hancock y Robin solo se miraron levemente preocupadas, mientras que Hogback solo caminaba de un lado a otro.

No lo lograremos, no lo lograremos… nos mataran… nos mataran- decía el asustado, Robin solo frunció el ceño.

Cálmate, no lograras nada si entras en una crisis nerviosa- dijo Robin.

¿Una crisis? ¡QUE CREES QUE PASA ALLÁ AFUERA! ¡LOS MALDITOS MUERTOS SE ESTAN COMIENDO A LOS VIVOS Y TODO EL MUNDO PARECE ESTAR YENDOSE AL DIABLO CREO QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA TENER UNA CRISIS!- grito Hogback, pero un rápido puñetazo de Hancock le calló.

No entres en pánico o tendré que noquearte- dijo ella, Smoker no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya veo por que aun no se casa- dijo el, pero Hancock solo le miro con enfado.

¿Deseas uno tu también?- le preguntó.

Gracias pero yo paso- dijo mientras que Robin ayudaba a Hogback a levantarse.

Aun así, creo que seria una buena idea ir a casa de Smoker, según recuerdo perteneciste a la Marina antes, debes de tener algún arma o algo útil- dijo Robin, Smoker solo bufo.

Tengo una vieja Winchester, las leyes de este país no me permitieron tener algo más grande- dijo el, Hancock entonces se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un poco asomándose, se veía la zona de lockers y muchos de los zombis golpeando las puertas de cristal, cerro entonces.

Hay más, parece ser que saben que estamos dentro, así que lo que quieran hacer hagámoslo ahora- dijo ella, Robin miro a Smoker y este suspiro.

Bien este es el plan..- dijo el.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

Las FDJ custodiaban el aeropuerto, estaban bien preparados, muchos costales de arena y barricadas creadas con autos, bloques de concreto y toda clase de objetos, , muchas personas estaban siendo evacuadas en los aviones que quedaban, por el momento se sabía que los aviones eran llevados a Sumatra y Borneo, donde no se habían registrado casos de infección, otros eran enviados a las islas Sakalin, pero, varios aviones civiles se encontraban en aprietos, al no poder descender en el aeropuerto, se encontraban buscando un lugar seguro donde descender.

En una avioneta, Portgas D. Ace se encontraba molesto, había conseguido departe de un amigo una avioneta para viajar a Japón y darle una sorpresa a su hermano y su abuelo, pero desde que escucho en la radio lo que pasaba… estaba desesperado, no podía aterrizar ya que había demasiado trafico aéreo que trataba de escapar de la zona, miro por un costado y vio los fogonazos que los miembros de las FDJ dejaban contra los zombis.

Diablos, ¿Dónde podre encontrar un lugar para descender?- decía y de pronto una alarma sonó -¡Maldición! ¡Ya no hay combustible!- dijo él mientras qué miraba como la alarma indicaba que pronto tendría que aterrizar forzosamente.

No puedo bajar en el aeropuerto… rayos, deberé de caer en algún lugar donde no haga mucho daño- dijo el mientras que buscaba la calle más grande para tratar de descender, aunque habían muchos autos, alcanzo a ver un lugar que podría ser idóneo… y no lo alejaría demasiado de la dirección donde vivía Luffy… solo esperaba que la avioneta no estallara… y que le diera tiempo de escapar, ya que el avión estrellado sería como un letrero que dijera "comida caliente"

En casa de Luffy.

Ambos daban un ultimo vistazo a la televisión mientras qué planeaban su siguiente movimiento, aunque Nami aun estaba asombrada como Luffy se debatió por casi una hora que carne era mejor llevar para el viaje.

Y pensar que yo recuerdo eso de él y él no recuerda nada de mi- dijo para si algo triste.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Luffy.

No… nada- dijo ella volviendo su atención al televisor.

"Es rara… pero no le quita lo linda"-pensó el mientras qué veían los últimos informes.

"_Se nos informa que saldremos del aire por unas horas, se emitirán algunas listas de los lugares seguros mientras qué permanezca el sistema de transmisión de emergencia, entraremos al aire de nuevo en 40 minutos desde el portaaviones USS Saratoga, como ultimas notas, se informa que la fuerza multinacional integrada por voluntarios del ejercito de Estados Unidos, Canadá y México ha logrado contener a los zombis en la línea de las Rocallosas, se informa que parte de la fuerza viajara al Sur para establecer un frente en el desierto de Sonora, también se informa de una fuerte infección registrada en Islandia… los resultados son fatales… eh… recuerden, aun hay estaciones de radio funcionales, de preferencia manténganse informados por la red del gobierno… cuídense mucho"_

La transmisión se corto mientras que la señal de emergencia aparecía.

Esta feo esto- dijo Luffy, Nami asintió y entonces se percato de una pequeña radio que Luffy había metido en la mochila.

Veo que este preparado- dijo ella, Luffy solo miro la radio.

Es un recuerdo de papá, no quería dejarlo, pero creo que servirá- dijo el, Nami solo le sonrió.

Bien, ¿Entonces como llegamos a Shinjuku?- pregunto ella, Luffy solo se sujeto el mentón mientras qué recordaba una de las locuras de su abuelo y sonrió.

Mi abuelo soborno a unos empleados del gobierno… recuerdo que creo un pequeño túnel de escape en las alcantarillas que nos dejara en el Instituto… según el mapa del abuelo, hay un pequeño deposito de armas oculto en el Instituto que nos podrían ser útiles- dijo Luffy, Nami solo le miro con sorpresa.

Luffy, en serio que tu abuelo esta loco- dijo ella.

Si, pero eso nos salvara- dijo el con una sonrisa, Nami le sonrió y ambos se dirigieron al sótano de la casa.

Luffy quito varios muebles y Nami se percato de que había una pared falsa, al abrirla vio una escalera, Luffy bajo con cuidado mientras que checaba el túnel.

Es seguro, baja rápido- dijo el, Nami asintió y empezó a bajar… mas la humedad en el lugar había puesto un poco mohosas las escaleras y ella resbalo.

¡Ah!- exclamo por la sorpresa.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Luffy acercándose y alcanzo a sujetarla en brazos… cayendo los dos al piso.

Auch- dijo Nami, mientras qué Luffy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir los senos de Nami apoyándose contra su pecho –Ah Luffy, perdona, deja me levanto.

Nami se levanto y Luffy le miro con algo de pena.

Gracias por evitar que cayera al piso- dijo ella apenada.

No… no es nada, lo haría de nuevo- dijo el, Nami se sonrojo mientras que Luffy se levantaba, subía la escalera y cerraba la pared falsa, volvió a bajar –Vamos, la puerta resistirá, pero no lo hará por siempre.

Nami asintió y ambos se adentraron en el túnel.

Sin saber que pronto tendrían mucha mas compañía de la pensada.

Continuara.

Bien, como verán, el Instituto será el punto de partida, je, habrá el primer encuentro, pero no será el único, si se preguntan por Ussop, Brook, Chopper y Franky, ya aparecerán mas adelante, eso si, cuando empiecen a reunirse no crean que todo será fácil, eso si, habrán muchas partes LuNa en el fic, pero esperen a ver que empezara a pasar con las otras parejas.

Por cierto, ya casi esta listo el siguiente capitulo de "El Dilema" es solo que tengo que revisar muchas cosas

Suerte


	6. Capitulo 5: Aquí y allá

Walking Dead

Capitulo 5: Aquí y allá

Hace dos días…

"_Es hora de las noticias de CNN Internacional con nuestro conductor estrella Gan Fall._

_Muy buenas tardes tengan todos, empezamos este segmento con nuevas noticias acerca de los disturbios en China, el gobierno chino a declarado que es un asunto de separatistas tibetanos, sin embargo, según los reportes, la violencia empleada por los alborotadores es de tal grado que el ejercito ha sido movilizado, seguiremos informando"_

Algunas horas después

"_Reporte especial de la CNN con Gan Fall._

_Se han reportado brotes de una extraña cepa de rabia en África, partes de Europa y América, esta misteriosa cepa esta provocando que las personas reaccionen violentamente con aquellos que están sanos, no se sabe si es una mutación o algo creado en laboratorio, lo que si sabemos es que cualquier intento de razonar con los infectados es inútil, seguiremos reportando"_

Hace un día.

"_Reporte especial desde Ciudad del Cabo en Sudáfrica. Reportando Wiper._

_Se nos informa, no es rabia, la rabia no le hace eso a las personas, se sabe que aquellos que son atacados, presentan una tendencia a atacar a otros, pero no es rabia, repito no es rabia, el ejercito sudafricano a empezado a movilizarse a causa de la enorme extensión de esta misteriosa epidemia, además de que se nos ha ordenado retirarnos a causa de los violentos embates de los infectados, seguiremos reportando."_

Dos horas después

"_Reporte especial. Reportando, corresponsal en México, Rob Lucci_

_Se han confirmado casos de infección en la ciudad de México, las autoridades sanitarias no han podido esclarecer que pasa, más casos de la misteriosa infección se están reportando en Chihuahua y Jalisco, pero la información esta llegando en un claro desorden, ha habido una gran matanza en Ciudad Juárez y se sabe de que varios hospitales están siendo evacuados, reportaremos después de la declaración del presidente"_

Más tarde.

"_Reporte especial, Honolulu, Hawái, Corresponsal, Califa._

_Nos encontramos a bordo del USS Thousand Sunny, el cual partirá en dirección a Japón en las próximas horas en una misión de apoyo al USS Saratoga, el Capitán del Barco, Franky no ha dado una declaración acerca de los que esta pasando, pero por algunas fuentes se sabe que la misteriosa infección esta haciéndose cada vez más potente, se desconocen la cantidad de victimas y se cree que podrían ser miles, expertos aseguran que no es rabia y que se esparce con una velocidad impresionante, se dice que una mordida es fatal en un cien por ciento de los casos, ahora, se nos ha pedidos desalojar el barco ya que va a zarpar en una hora, reportaremos más adelante"_

Hoy.

"El primer Ministro Bartolome Kuma ha declarado como zona de desastre a la ciudad de Tokio y sus alrededores, sin embargo el proceso de evacuación se encuentra sumamente lento, pero se ha logrado que una buena cantidad de personas han sido sacadas del País, según el comunicado, se procederá a hacer recorridos en helicópteros para buscar sobrevivientes… seguiremos informando"

Luffy y Nami caminaban por el túnel, Luffy le había pasado el rifle mientras que el llevaba la AK47, apenas habían hablado, no por que no tuvieran de que hablar, pero en ocasiones el túnel subía lo suficiente como para poder acercarse a las alcantarillas… y era obvio que habían criaturas rondando por allí.

Ambos tuvieron que conformarse con decir solo lo indispensable mientras que avanzaban.

Llegamos- dijo Luffy frente a una escalera, Nami asintió y ambos empezaron a subir, Luffy abrió una puerta y se asomo –Libre.

Gracias a dios, este lugar me estaba causando escalofríos- dijo ella mientras que Luffy le ayudaba a subir, ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, entonces Luffy volvió su atención a la calle.

Nami salió tras él y se percato de qué la salida era una especie de cabina telefónica, solo se sorprendió del ingenio del abuelo de Luffy.

La calle que llevaba a la parte posterior de la escuela estaba vacía, Nami se percato de qué habían muchas cosas tiradas en el piso y que la mayoría de las paredes tenían sangre embarrada en ellas, se cubrió la boca mientras que Luffy solo seguía revisando.

Creo que no hay nadie de este lado- dijo el con calma.

Si… pero… pero cuantas personas… -dijo ella y Luffy le tomo la mano.

Cálmate, no pienses en ello, debemos de ir a la escuela, hay una entrada por la parte de atrás, podremos ir a la bodega oculta y salir rápido- dijo el, Nami asintió, entonces el le sonrió –Nami no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que todo salga bien, no te pasara nada.

Nami solo se sonrojo por ello, y entonces sonrío.

"De verdad, nunca cambiara… aunque no lo parezca, siempre se preocupa por los demás"- pensó ella.

Vamos- dijo mientras que ambos corrían al Instituto.

Zoro ayudo a Perona a subir la barda, una horda de zombis se acercaba y sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo.

¡Rápido Zoro, se acercan!- grito Perona asustada.

¡N te desesperes!- exclamo y entonces ambos saltaron al patio, Zoro suspiro pero la cara de Perona se contrajo de miedo -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado, pero ella se levanto y le sujeto el brazo.

¡CORRE!- grito y Zoro al voltear vio que varios zombis trotaban en su dirección, aun con la espada, el sabía que eran demasiados para el, ambos empezaron a correr y Zoro vio una ventana abierta en el primer piso, y como si fuera obra del destino, un árbol estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que subieran.

¡Al árbol!- grito, Perona rápidamente empezó a trepar seguida por Zoro, los zombis llegaron a ellos, pero ya estaban lo suficientemente arriba como para que los alcanzaran –Alcanza la ventana.

Perona se colgó de la ventana y entro, Zoro entonces arrojo la espada dentro y se acerco… pero la rama se quebró.

¡Maldición!- dijo alcanzo a sujetar el borde de la ventana.

¡Zoro!- grito Perona, pero el se había sujetado mal y empezaba a caer -¡No te sueltes, te ayudare!- exclamo tratando de evitar que se soltara, pero Zoro se estaba resbalando.

"Diablos, maldita sea mi suerte, no puedo morir de esta manera"- pensaba el, y entonces sus dedos se resbalaron, las manos de Perona lo sostenían, pero se percato de que su peso aunado a la poca fuerza de la chica estaba provocando que empezara a descender con rapidez -¡Suéltame o caeremos los dos!

¡No!- exclamo ella.

Zoro iba a gritarle algo pero entonces algo roso su pie y se percato de que un zombi bastante alto estaba tratando de sujetarlo.

¡MIERDA!- exclamo con temor.

Adentro del Instituto.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Hancock con sorpresa al escuchar los gritos.

Zoro- exclamo Robin.

Parece que hay alguien arriba- dijo Smoker, pero entonces Robin salió corriendo del cuarto y se escucho que subía por las escaleras.

Sanji corría a toda velocidad llevando a Vivi de la mano, los zombis les habían visto y los perseguían, además, pese a que era notorio que también había zombis en el camino al instituto, había un punto donde el sabia que podrían entrar a él, Vivi estaba aterrada, y Sanji sabía que eso era muy peligroso, tenia que encontrar a mas personas o la chica empezaría a desvariar, el Shock era demasiado para ella.

Vio que varios zombis empezaban a acercarse por otra calle y con rapidez logro llegar al muro, de allí doblo a la izquierda y salto una pequeña reja, rápidamente vio la puerta de servicio y con rapidez tomo una piedra, esperaba poder romper un trozo pequeño del vidrio.

¡CRASH!

El agujero en el vidrio no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente para poder meter la mano.

Vivi pego un grito y Sanji se percato de que los zombis habían llegado a la reja, debían de entrar antes de que lograran tirar esa pequeña reja, la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron al instituto mientras qué el sonido de la reja al caer los alertaba.

Sanji cerro de golpe poniendo los seguros de la puerta, jalo a Vivi y con rapidez fueron a la otra puerta que había allí, el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose en la puerta se hizo presente, ambos entraron… y entonces Sanji se detuvo al ver el cañón de un arma frente a él.

¿Sanji?- fue lo que se escucho, y el se percato de que Luffy le miraba con una sonrisa.

¡Vivi!- exclamo Nami al ver a la asustada chica, esta se sobresalto, pero al reconocer a la pelirroja se lanzo a sus brazos mientras que lloraba -¿Qué le paso?

Esas cosas… mataron al señor Nefertari- dijo Sanji viendo a la hermosa chica y preguntándose quien era y por qué estaba con Luffy.

Ya veo… parece que este lugar no serás seguro mucho tiempo- dijo Luffy mientras que se colocaba la AK47 en los hombros- pensé que habría mas tiempo de buscar comida, pero creo que será mejor ir por las armas.

¿Armas? ¿Hay armas aquí?- preguntó Sanji con sorpresa.

Je, bueno mi abuelo… -decía Luffy cuando de pronto escucharon ruidos y voces.

¡NO LO DEJES CAER!- se escucho.

¿Es la doctora Robin?- preguntó Nami mientras que abrazaba a Vivi.

Si, y parece que hay alguien en problemas, vamos, hay que ayudarlos- dijo Luffy, Nami asintió mientras que Sanji solo miraba a Vivi y suspiro.

Vamos- dijo el, Luffy y los demás se dirigieron al origen de los gritos.

La avioneta empezaba a descender con rapidez, Ace trataba de mantener los controles, pero la avioneta empezaba a fallar, vio un punto donde podía caer… aunque por desgracia varios zombis estaban en el lugar.

¡Dios!- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el avión se estrellara.

Continuara.

Bien, llego la continuación, je, como verán, ya mencione a Frnaky y al Thousand Sunny, ha pero no será la única aparición de ambos, ya pronto vendrán Brook y Chopper, por cierto, se que voy lento, pero espero que les agrade.

Al fin todos están en el instituto, y ahora empieza el movimiento, je, ya verán que no se arrepentirán.

Por cierto, pronto seguiré con "Perdida", "El Dilema" y un nuevo fic One Shot de Zoro que estoy preparando titulado: "**For The Man Who Has Everything" inspirado en la obra homónima de Alan Moore.**

**Espero les guste**


	7. Capitulo 6: Partiendo al Infierno

Walking Dead

Capitulo 6: Partiendo al Infierno

Zoro pego un gemido de dolor, el zombi había logrado sujetarle el tobillo y tiraba de el tratando de acercarlo.

¡Suéltame desgraciado!- grito tratando de soltarse usando su otro pie.

¡Zoro no puedo subirte!- exclamaba Perona desesperada.

Zoro se percato de que la chica trataba de mantenerlo sujeto, pero era obvio que el era demasiado pesado.

"Mierda… creo que obtuve lo que me merezco"- pensaba el mientras que sentía el fuerte tirón que el zombi le daba, tratando de acercar su pie a su boca.

¡ZORO!- exclamo una voz de mujer, y el abrió lo ojos sorprendido, entonces vio a una hermosa morena asomarse por la ventana y sujetar su mano junto con Perona.

"Robin"- pensó con alegría.

¡No lo dejes caer!- exclamo la morena, Perona asintió y entre ambas empezaron a hacer fuerza y Zoro sentía que empezaba a subir.

Pero el zombi no parecía muy de acuerdo, su mano aferro con más fuerza el tobillo de Zoro y este pegó un grito de dolor al sentir el apretón.

¡TIRA MAS FUERTE!- exclamo Robin, Perona jalaba con todas sus fuerzas… y en eso algo la empujo.

¡Mueve la cabeza!- exclamo la voz de Luffy, Zoro se percato de que llevaba un rifle en las manos y movió la cabeza.

¡BANG!

El zombi cayo al piso cuando el disparo le pego en el hombro destrozándoselo, Robin tiro entonces con fuerza junto con Perona y empezaron a subir a Zoro.

Este uso su otro brazo para aferrarse a la cornisa y ambas le subieron mientras que Luffy sonriendo pegaba un par de disparos más y cerraba la ventana.

El vio a Robin con una sonrisa, pero antes de hablar, Perona le abrazo con fuerza mientras qué sollozaba.

¡Zoro gracias a dios pensé que te perdía!- exclamo la chica mientras qué lloraba en sus hombros, Zoro solo miro a Robin, y se percato de que ella le sonreía, el asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaban felices de verse de nuevo, por el momento no era prudente hacer más.

Entonces se percato de las personas que estaban allí, vio a Luffy, con un rifle en las manos, se percato de Sanji y Vivi, además de que también reconoció a Nami, una de las más populares de la escuela que le pasaba a Luffy una AK47.

¡Luffy!- se escucho y Zoro vio a la profesora Boa Hancock junto con el superintendente Smoker y el doctor Hogback.

En otro lugar.

Océano Pacifico, USS Thousand Sunny.

¿Como va todo?- preguntó Franky con calma.

La evacuación de Japón sigue señor, por desgracia, hemos perdido varios aeropuertos- dijo un marine, Franky solo se froto el mentón mientras que se acercaba a un oficial de cabellera castaña.

¿Qué opina Teniente Axel?- preguntó.

Aun estamos a buen tiempo, recuerda que le prometimos a Garpp ir por su nieto- dijo Axel con calma.

Si, solo espero que no nos manden a llamar para los Estados Unidos- dijo Franky mientras qué revisaban las imágenes de satélite.

Parece el apocalipsis- dijo Axel mientras que veían una toma aérea de Caracas, la ciudad estaba totalmente infestada., Franky miro otra imagen de satélite, La Asunción estaba en las mismas, Buenos Aires era un mar de sangre, en Brasilia, la acumulación de la población provoco que la evacuación fuera casi imposible, lo mismo en Rio de Janeiro.

¿Cómo va la guerra en China?- preguntó.

De mal en peor, me parece increíble como hay una guerra civil en pleno ataqué de zombis- dijo Axel.

Al menos no son como esos millonarios árabes… ¿En que cabeza cabe el hacer quemar sus pozos petroleros?- dijo Franky.

Que dios nos guarde… - dijo Axel mientras que seguían viendo las pantallas.

Una imagen de Sevilla mostraba la enorme barricada que el ejército español había creado, los zombis habían sido contenidos en la ciudad, más era obvio que el ejercito debería de retirarse pronto a una posición más segura.

En Corea, la situación empezaba a tomar un mejor rumbo cuando el ejercito coreano logro posicionarse en una buena posición.

Boston había caído al igual que Washington DC y Florida.

La península de Yucatán estaba infestada.

Honduras estaba infestada.

No había reportes desde República Dominicana.

De vuelta en el Instituto.

¡Luffy estas bien!- decía Hancock mientras que abrazaba al pelinegro… que se estaba ahogando ya que su cara estaba aplastada contra las "amiguitas" de Hancock, Nami solo le miraba roja de rabia mientras qué Robin no podía evitar sonreír.

Hey Hancock, creo que el chico necesita respirar- dijo Smoker, ella se percato de que andaba algo azul y lo soltó.

¡Ha disculpa! Es que estaba feliz de ver a mi mejor estudiante bien- dijo ella algo a penada, Nami se acerco y alejo a Luffy mientras qué miraba a Hancock con evidente enfado.

Luffy, hey ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Nami.

He, si, gracias, je, yo también me alegro de que este bien maestra Hancock- dijo Luffy, Hancock se sonrojo levemente, más vio a Nami algo sorprendida.

"¿Quién es esa?"- pensó enfadada.

Smoker se acerco a Luffy.

¿De donde sacaste esa arma?- preguntó, Luffy solo miro el AK47

De mi abuelo… y por cierto, creo que debemos de irnos, no parece que la escuela vaya a ser muy segura- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

Ya lo habíamos pensado, y creemos que será bueno ir a las montañas- dijo Smoker.

Vaya, que coincidencia, nosotros vamos a la casa de campo del abuelo de Luffy- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Si, mi abuelo consiguió que un helicóptero vaya por nosotros y creo que no importara si más personas vienen- dijo Luffy.

Hey, primero dime de nuevo acerca eso de armas aquí- dijo Sanji mientras qué Vivi se aferraba a el.

Un momento, ¿Armas? ¿Helicóptero? ¿De que demonios hablas niño?- dijo Smoker sorprendido.

¡No le hables así! Luffy, dinos de que se trata- dijo Hancock.

Ha, es que mi abuelo metió de contrabando armas al país- dijo Luffy con calma –Además de que consiguió que los americanos le prestaran un helicóptero para ir por nosotros a la casa de campo.

Dios, bueno, eso es algo, aunque chico, tu abuelo esta loco- dijo Smoker sonriendo.

Si, pero eso nos ayudara- dijo Robin mientras qué los demás asentían.

Vamos pues por las armas- dijo Luffy mientras qué el y Nami iban a las escaleras, Hancock entonces vio eso de manera sospechosa y entonces Robin le puso una mano en el hombro.

No te presiones- dijo ella, Hancock pensó en replicar pero se percato de que la mirada de Robin tenía algo de tristeza y vio que Perona seguía abrazando a Zoro.

Este solo trataba de calmar a la chica pero sin dejar de echar miradas de reojo a Robin.

En su mente solo deseaba besarla y abrazarla, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento.

Luffy y Nami llegaron al sótano del instituto y Luffy saco el mapa, se acerco a una de las calderas mientras que los demás llegaban y jalando de una palanca oculta… un muro falso se abrió permitiendo ver una buena cantidad de escopetas, algunos revolver 38 especial, muchas cajas con cartuchos y balas, así como tres rifles R15 y sus respectivas cargas.

Dios… si el gobierno hubiera encontrado esto… Luffy, tu abuelo hubiera sido declarado terrorista- dijo Nami.

Smoker se acerco y vio las armas, una sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios.

Al menos, podemos defendernos- dijo el. Zoro se acerco y logrando quitarse de encima a Perona, vio que también había otra katana en donde estaban las armas. Sonrió mientras qué la tomaba.

Tomen todas las que puedan, no se sobrecarguen mucho, debemos irnos antes de que las puertas se rompan- dijo Smoker, los demás empezaron a tomar las armas.

Sanji tomo una de las escopetas y vio que Vivi seguía aferrada a él, por el momento, aunque le dieran un arma, le seria difícil reaccionar por lo que se percato de que tenía la obligación de cuidarla.

¡CRASH!

El edificio se cimbro ante la sorpresa de todos y el sonido de cristales quebrándose así como una explosión les hizo darse cuenta de que debían de moverse.

Hace unos instantes.

Ace sujetaba los controles, la avioneta se precipitaba a tierra, cada vez veía mas cerca el piso y se preparo para el impacto.

La avioneta pego de panza contra la carretera, las alas se partieron llevándose de corbata a varios autos… y zombis en el trayecto, la cola se partió y salió disparada junto con el motor principal cayendo justo en el patio del Instituto y estallando en llamas. El resto del avión se detuvo al estrellarse contra una casa.

Ace sacudió la cabeza, sangre le brotaba de una herida en la frente, pero fuera de eso, no parecía tener ningún hueso roto, con algo de dolor logro quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y a trompicones salió de la cabina, el hueco provocado por la ruptura de la cola le mostro una escena de destrucción bastante aterradora, el avión había destrozado buena parte de la calle… y a muchos de los nuevos "inquilinos"

Debo salir de aquí- dijo mientras qué salía del avión… y sudo frio.

Cientos de zombis se acercaban a donde el avión caído y se percato de que lo habían visto, y entonces se percato de que no tenia nada con que defenderse.

¡Mierda!- exclamo mientras qué echaba a correr, los zombis trotaban pero por suerte, los destrozos provocados por el avión, estorbaban a su cacería, solo Ace espero que fuera lo suficiente para ponerse a salvo.

En otro lugar.

Shinjuku.

Un chico de cabellos rizados y una larga nariz miraba desde una ventana la situación y solo suspiro.

En las calles, cientos de zombis caminaban torpemente, desde hacía horas que no se habían topado con ningún humano "vivo" por lo que solo deambulaban por ahí.

El chico corrió la cortina, era una suerte que se le hubiera ocurrido colocar vidrios especiales que mientras qué el cuarto estuviera a oscuras, desde el otro lado lo veían como si fuera un espejo, entonces una chica rubia se le acerco.

¿Qué haremos Ussop? Solo tenemos comida para un par de días- dijo la chica, Ussop se le acerco y la abrazo.

No lo sé Kaya, pero algo se nos debe de ocurrir- dijo el chico mientras que ambos solo pensaban en la suerte que habían tenido al decidir empezar a vivir juntos justo antes de que este pandemonio empezara, ahora solo debían de hallar la manera de sobrevivir.

Sin saber, que pronto les llegaría la oportunidad.

Continuara.

Un capitulo cortito, pero con aparición de nuevos personajes, aunque las biografías van para el próximo capitulo, ya que vendrán al por mayor.

Bien, ya se reunió el grupo, aunque aun faltan, je, además, la intempestiva llegada de Ace acelerara la huida, ya que hay muchos zombis y ahora ya no hay mucho que los detengan, además, aunque hay armas, no crean que eso asegura la victoria.

Espero les haya gustado y para el próximo habrá una buena dosis de LuNa, que se ha quedado un poco rezagado.

Suerte


	8. Capitulo 7: El camino a Wonderland

Walking Dead

Capitulo 7: El camino a Wonderland

Hace unos momentos.

Cientos de zombis se apilaban contra las puertas de vidrio reforzado del Instituto Oda, estos empezaban a resquebrajarse, pero aun durarían un par de horas…

Hasta que un inesperado choque lanzo el motor de una avioneta contra el edificio estallando en mil pedazos y cubriendo a los zombis con toneladas de escoria ardiente… estos no parecieron notarlo pese a que muchos empezaron a arder en llamas y algunos se desintegraron por la fuerza de la explosión.

El grupo subió por las escaleras y se percataron de que la zona de lockers estaba en llamas… y que muchos zombis ardían en el interior.

¿Pero que paso aquí?- preguntó Nami asombrada.

Parece que se cayó un avión- dijo Smoker al ver trozos del motor, se escucho una especie de rechinido.

Y pronto se caerá este edificio si no nos vamos, parece que la explosión debilito al Instituto, no creo que tarde mucho en colapsar- dijo Hancock.

Oh por dios- dijo Hogback señalando las llamas y entonces todos se percataron de que aun había zombis "vivos" entre las llamas y se arrastraban a ellos, Smoker quito el seguro de la escopeta… a tiempo para disparar a un zombi aun en el suficiente buen estado para lanzarse trotando en su contra.

El impacto le pego en el pecho, destrozando parte de la cavidad pectoral… mortal en un humano, pero la criatura solo se levanto con dificultad.

Oh dios- dijo Perona asustada, Zoro sudo frio mientras qué Robin recordó algo que habían dicho en la radio, levanto la pistola que había tomado del arsenal y disparo.

Un agujero apareció en la frente de la criatura que cayo de espaldas al piso ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

Vaya… buen tiro- dijo Smoker recordando algunos de los rumores que se comentaban sobre Nico Robin y algunas cosas dudosas sobre su pasado.

¡Vienen más!- exclamo Nami, Luffy rápidamente le sujeto la mano.

¡Síganme, se por donde podemos salir!- exclamo el mientras que empezaba a correr con Nami de la mano.

Hancock se percato de ello.

"¿Pero quien es ella?... un momento, ya la recordé, es esa chica una de las más populares de la escuela… ¿Qué hace con Luffy?... bueno, el es tan lindo que ninguna chica se le resistiría"- pensó Hancock mirando a la pareja y solo suspiro –"Algo me dice que me lleva ventaja"

Afuera.

Ace corría desesperado, pero el lugar parecía abarrotado de zombis, ya que esquivaba unos y en la siguiente esquina salían más.

¡Malditos! ¡No crean que me alcanzaran!- exclamo tratando de esquivar a los zombis.

En el instituto.

¡Por aquí!- exclamo Luffy saliendo por una pared falsa.

¿Eso lo hizo su abuelo?- preguntó Hogback.

Se ve que era un hombre prevenido- dijo Hancock.

Dejen de admirar al loco de Garp y vámonos- exclamo Smoker siguiendo a Luffy.

Zoro fue el ultimo en salir.

Afuera era un caos, los restos del avión estrellado estaban ardiendo en las calles, muchas de las casas de la zona al ser de madera empezaron a arder, algunas líneas de gas aun funcionaban, provocando que empezaran a explotar.

¡Oh por dios!- dijo Hogback al ver unas casa en llamas… y que por una de las calles, varios zombis empezaban a trotar a donde estaban ellos.

¡No se detengan, hay una bodega donde podremos ocultarnos!- exclamo Luffy aun con Nami de la mano.

¡Cuidado!- grito Robin y en eso un zombi le salió al paso a Hogback derribándolo, el obeso doctor forcejeo un poco y logro quitárselo de encima, empezó a correr.

¡Idiota no vayas por allá!- grito Smoker, Sanji y Vivi iban a su lado.

¡Déjalo, allá vienen más!- exclamo Sanji, Smoker bufo y levanto el rifle, disparo en tres ocasiones, con muy buena puntería, ya que tres zombis que estaban bastante cerca cayeron con un agujero en sus frentes, Sanji cubrió los ojos de la chica –Vamos Vivi, no te detengas.

Smoker gruño mientras qué echaban a correr.

¡Rápido no se detengan!- exclamo Robin mientras que Zoro y Perona aumentaban la velocidad.

Las criaturas trotaban al ver a los vivos, aunque los incendios y los restos del avión los alentaban.

En el Océano Pacifico.

USS Thousand Sunny.

¿De verdad? Bien, esperaremos entonces- decía Axel por la radio mientras qué Franky le miraba –La situación no ha cambiado mucho, los contuvimos en Colorado y se logro evacuar Pittsburg, pero Topeka cayo y no hay informes de Dallas.

Ya veo, ¿Cómo esta la situación en el resto del mundo?- preguntó Franky.

Mal, fallo la contención en Sevilla y la ciudad esta totalmente infestada, el ejército español se retira a las islas Canarias, en Inglaterra están usando los viejos castillos como refugios, al menos están resistiendo, pero en Francia… muchas personas que se internaron en los cientos de kilómetros de catacumbas… no se sabe nada de ellas- dijo Axel.

Supe que varios miembros de las fuerzas armadas francesas se refugiaron en el Louvre, ¿Qué paso con ellos?- preguntó Franky.

Una matanza, ese lugar no sirvió para defenderlos, por lo que supe, no duro ni 8 horas de batalla- dijo Axel, Franky solo se sujetó el mentón.

¿Has sabido algo del Dr. Chopper?- preguntó.

Si, sigue en la investigación de una cura, pero no ha habido éxito- dijo Axel, Franky entonces miro las pantallas, la imagen de Satélite era demasiado especifica.

La evacuación de Japón ya casi era completa… según la información general…

La verdad es que las fuerzas de Defensa se habían visto forzadas a suspender la evacuación en muchas zonas… lo que hizo que miles de personas se quedaran varadas en costas y aeropuertos… con tan solo barricadas y algunos valientes soldados entre ellos y los millones de Zombis de Japón, no era una situación muy halagüeña.

En Shinjuku.

Ussop revisaba su laptop, la internet aun funcionaba y el estaba tratando de mandar un mensaje de auxilio, pero aun no sabía a quien enviarlo.

Ussop… estoy asustada- le dijo Kaya mientras qué se apoyaba en su espalda, Ussop volteo y le sonrió a la rubia.

Tranquila, mientras qué no hagamos mucho ruido no pasara nada… ahora debo de localizar a alguien que nos mande ayuda- dijo el, Kaya asintió, pero de pronto el sonido de cristales rompiéndose sobresalto a la rubia, Ussop con rapidez le cubrió la boca.

No hagas ruido, no fue aquí, tranquila- dijo el, Kaya asintió… entonces se escucho el sonido de los gemidos de los zombis y varios gritos de un par de personas, eran unos gritos aterradores.

"Había alguien vivo, deben de haberlo visto"- pensó mientras que mentalmente rezaba por el alma del pobre infeliz que había sido capturado por las criaturas.

Luffy y Nami llegaron a una escalera que estaba pegada a un muro, rápidamente empezaron a subir, tras ellos, los demás le seguían con rapidez.

¡Por aquí! ¡La bodega esta cerca!- grito Luffy mientras qué llegaba al techo y junto con Nami empezaban a correr de nuevo, Hancock se percato de que Luffy no soltaba a la chica para nada y solo frunció el ceño, pero suspiro.

Diablos- fue todo lo que dijo Hancock mientras que seguía a la pareja.

¡Suban rápido!- exclamo Zoro mientras que Robin y Perona subían las escaleras, Smoker solo disparaba a los zombis.

¡Rápido que no puedo matar a todos!- exclamo mientras que veía que cada que derribaba a un zombi, otros dos salían al ataque…

¡BROOOM!

El fuego alcanzo una línea de gas provocando un terrible estallido, Smoker fue arrojado contra la pared por la onda de choque.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Zoro bajando, Smoker estaba algo aturdido, Zoro le sujeto el brazo- ¡Rápido párate!

No es necesario que seas tan brusco- dijo Smoker soltándose y levantándose, la explosión les regalo algo de tiempo, ya que lanzo mucho cascajo en el camino, ambos entonces subieron por la escalera.

Luffy entro por una puerta jalando a Nami y entonces se detuvo mientras qué recuperaba al igual que la chica.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Luffy tomando a Nami del mentón y verificando que estuviese bien, la chica se sonrojo mientras que Hancock veía la escena con algo de enfado y sospecha.

Si… gracias Luffy ¿Y tu?- preguntó ella, Luffy le sonrió.

Estoy bien… tu tranquila- dijo el.

Ejem… creo que no es momento para estar flirteando, tenemos que decidir que acciones tomar- dijo molesta pero decidió que por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

Nami le miro y solo frunció el ceño.

"¿De verdad estará interesada en Luffy como se rumorea?"- pensó algo confusa al ver la expresión de enfado de Hancock.

En eso entraron los demás, Smoker tenía algo de sangre escurriéndole a causa de su choque contra la pared, pero por lo demás se veía bien,.

¿Dónde esta Hogback?- preguntó Nami, Zoro y Smoker solo se miraron.

El idiota se fue por otro camino- dijo Smoker.

Luffy solo bajo la cara.

No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, este es uno de los puntos seguros que marco el abuelo, pero no lo creo que sea para siempre, según el mapa, el abuelo construyo un túnel que nos dejara cerca de Shinjuku- dijo Luffy checando el mapa.

Yo debo de ir por mi mujer y mi hija- dijo Smoker acercándose y mirando el mapa –Y según esto, pasaremos cerca.

Si, ¿Quieres que vayamos por ellas?- pregunto Luffy, Smoker le miro y asintió -¡Pues esta decidido! ¡Haremos una parada para buscar a tu familia!

Oye, no decidas por los demás- dijo Zoro mientras qué miraba a Robin y a Perona.

Es cierto, no creo que todos podamos andar sorteando los obstáculos y a esas cosa- dijo Perona enfadada.

Debo de estar de acuerdo, Vivi esta demasiado afectada por lo sucedido y no deseo exponerla a ningún riesgo innecesario- dijo Sanji.

A no importa, ustedes pueden quedarse en el túnel mientras que nosotros vamos por su familia.

¡Luffy!- exclamaron Hancock y Nami a la vez.

Chico, no es necesario que tu te arriesgues, yo puedo ir por ellas solo- dijo Smoker, pero Luffy solo sonrió.

¡Vamos! ¡Tú sabes que juntos tendremos más oportunidades! ¡Yo te ayudo!- dijo Luffy, Smoker solo le miro confuso mientras que Robin miraba la escena.

"Ya veo por que es tan popular con las chicas"- pensó sonriendo, volteo a ver a Zoro de reojo y se percato de que el le miraba, un ligero cosquilleo se sintió en su ser y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Perona se percato de ello y un mal presentimiento surgió en ella.

Entonces vamos al túnel- dijo Luffy, Nami solo suspiro mientras que veía las armas.

Espero que sean suficientes- dijo ella, sabía que de todos ellos, solo Luffy, Smoker, y tal vez Zoro y Robin tuvieran experiencia en usar armas, pero los demás…

Hogback corría pero su mal estado físico era un arma muy mala para el, solo había cargado una de las pistolas y los zombis lo estaban alcanzando.

¡Aléjense, largo!- grito antes de pisar un cuerpo y tropezarse.

Se levanto pero entonces se percato de que estaba rodeado, asustado empezó a disparar a lo loco, pero con tan mala puntería que muy pocos de los disparos impactaron en los zombis, y uno de ellos lo sujeto por la espalda derribándolo.

¡ARGHHHH!- grito al sentir al zombi morder su cuello con fuerza arrancándole parte de la piel, otros zombis se le fueron encima y empezaron a morderlo y destrozarlos, el solo gritaba mientras que su estomago era abierto y sus entrañas salían al aire siendo arrancadas por las criaturas.

Y entonces, en un último grito… Hogback expiro.

Continuara.

Bios.

Ussop: De 18 años, es el hijo de un vendedor de una tienda de anime en Shinjuku, donde se ha hecho de fama al lograr que su tienda sea de las mas cotizadas del mercado otaku, abandono la escuela para continuar con el negocio de las ventas y recientemente decidió vivir con su novia y prometida en unión libre mientras que juntan el dinero suficiente para casarse.

Kaya: De 18 años, estudia medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, se le considera superdotada, es por ello que es muy cuestionada por el hecho de ser la prometida de un vendedor de anime, sin embargo, ella siempre a afirmado que ama a Ussop y que no se separara de él, sin importar que, además, el la apoya en su decisión de seguir estudiando.

Portgas D. Ace: 26 años, hermano adoptivo de Luffy, Estudia derecho en la Universidad de Tokio, pero no es muy bueno, recientemente ha empezado a pensar en marcharse a EU de aventura, sin embargo, de vez en cuando, le gusta visitar a su familia.

Bien, un nuevo capitulo y la primera baja, je, la verdad es que decidi que fuera un personaje no muy importante, pero no solo eso, que no afectara tanto a los demás, sin embargo, este es solo el primero, se que prometí un LuNa más fuerte en este capitulo, pero por mas que lo intente salió leve, ya que aun no es momento para esa interacción, pero de que lo habrá lo habrá, además de que pronto aparecerán más personajes y veremos lo que pasara ahora que están camino a Shinjuku, je, espero les agrade.

Suerte


	9. Capitulo 8: Welcome Home Daddy

Walking Dead

Capitulo 8: Welcome Home Daddy

El túnel era bastante amplio, lo que permitió que se movieran con cierta comodidad, aunque en silencio, Luffy se había percatado que estaban bastante cerca de la superficie, así que era mejor ir con cuidado.

Escuchen, pronto llegaremos al punto de separación, Luffy. Te lo digo de nuevo, no es necesario que me acompañes- dijo Smoker, Luffy solo sonrió.

Hey. Ya te lo había prometido iremos por tu familia- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Luffy… ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Nami asustada.

Claro, además, yo haría lo mismo por cualquiera que me importe- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro, Nami se sonrojo.

En ese caso te acompañare, no puedo dejar que mi mejor estudiante se arriesgue- dijo Hancock.

No creo que sea prudente, no con esas ropas- dijo Robin resaltando el hecho de que Hancock empleaba una falda larga y tacones

Es cierto, en ese caso es mejor que yo les acompañe- dijo Nami mirando desafiante a Hancock.

No, tu te quedas- dijo Luffy perdiendo la sonrisa, Nami le miro con sorpresa y pensó replicar… hasta que vio la decisión en la mirada del joven.

Es… esta bien- dijo ella al ver que Luffy no pensaba cambiar su decisión, Hancock les miro y se percato de lo que pasaba entre ellos, suspiro enfadada.

"Diablos, me tarde demasiado… bueno, creo que por el momento ni importa, es más importante sobrevivir"- pensó ella, Robin le miro y se acerco a Hancock.

Creo que, no hubo mucho que hacer- dijo ella, Hancock solo asintió con algo de tristeza.

Escuchen… yo los acompaño- dijo Zoro con seriedad ante las miradas de sorpresa de Robin y Pellona – No puedo permitir que ustedes vayan solos.

¡Pero Zoro no puedes dejarme!- dijo Pellona asustada.

Robin le miro con temor y Zoro se percato de ello.

Hey tu, ¿Estas seguro? Allá afuera deben de haber muchos riesgos- dijo Sanji mientras que mantenía a Vivi fuertemente abrazada a su lado.

Pellona se aferro a Zoro quien solo miraba Robin con seriedad.

¿Estas seguro?- preguntó la morena.

Me sentiría mal si algo pasara, además, Luffy es quien conoce mejor el camino, si lo perdemos no se que podría pasar con todos- dijo el, Robin le miro con aprensión y quiso acercarse, pero Hancock le sujeto, ella volteo a verle y Hancock negó con la cabeza.

Bien, entonces será mejor que nos apuremos, Sanji, cuídalas bien- dijo Luffy, Sanji asintió mientras que el grupo se acercaba a una puerta.

Luffy… ten cuidado- dijo Nami preocupada.

Si… no te expongas demasiado- dijo Hancock con una leve sonrisa.

Tranquilas, soy un chico con suerte- dijo Luffy sonriendo, ambas se sonrojaron levemente.

Zoro miro a Robin mientras que lograba apartar a Pellona, Hancock le sujeto mientras uqe la chica miraba a Zoro con tristeza.

No dejare que nos pase nada- dijo el, Robin asintió.

¡No te vayas Zoro!- exclamo Pellona asustada, Zoro le miro y suspirando le dio un pequeño beso en la frente… que paralizo a la chica.

Estaré bien- dijo el mientras qué iba con Smoker y Luffy, Robin solo miro a Zoro con tristeza.

Cuídate- dijo en un murmullo, que Zoro pareció escuchar, ya que le sonrió.

Luffy abrió la puerta y después de ver que no había zombis, salieron.

Un hombre cayó al piso con la cabeza destrozada de un hachazo.

Ace solo se limpio un poco de sudor mientras que arrancaba el hacha de la cabeza.

Je, comete esa baboso- dijo mientras qué empezaba a caminar, había logrado escapar de los zombis sin que lograran morderle y había entrado a un pequeño negocio, donde halló el hacha… además de al viejo dueño del local deseando un aperitivo.

Bien, será mejor moverme… que bueno que recuerdo algunos de los viejos escondites del abuelo- dijo mientras que tomaba algunas cosas del negocio… entonces se detuvo, había una patrulla estrellada en el camino.

Se acerco con cuidado y se percato de que los dos ocupantes habían muerto por el choque, uno de ellos tenía el cráneo destrozado con un tubo, el otro fue decapitado por el parabrisas, empezó a revisarlos y encontró una porra de acero y un revolver.

¡Bingo!- exclamo sonriendo mientras que revisaba el arma y al ver que era funcional, reviso el cuerpo, encontrando doce balas que podría usar, miro los cadáveres y solo sonrió –Gracias

Entonces sonriendo y con nuevos ánimos se decidió a buscar alguno de los túneles "paranoicos" de su abuelo.

Estoy seguro de que Luffy debe de estar en alguno de ellos.

En otro lugar.

Desierto de Nevada, base militar secreta

Nombre Clave: Área 51.

¿Cuál es la situación actual?- preguntaba un hombre de rasgos levemente afrancesados.

Estamos logrando contenerlos en Texas Coronel Mihawk- dijo un soldado.

¿Y el presidente?- preguntó Mihawk.

El Air Force One se desplomo en las cercanías de Atlanta… se cree que el presidente esta muerto- dijo el soldado.

¿Que hay del Vicepresidente y los jefes adjuntos?- pregunto

El Vicepresidente esta en Hawaii coordinando las acciones de defensa, los jefes adjuntos están refugiados en las afueras de California- dijo el soldado, Mihawk solo suspiro.

El Almirante Doflamingo ha enviado los últimos datos de la situación en el Golfo de México- dijo otro soldado.

¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Mihawk

Cuba sigue conteniendo a los refugiados que llegan del Caribe y Florida, además, en Yucatán ha habido mas batallas y muchos miembros del ejercito mexicano y sobrevivientes de las ciudades han usado las ruinas mayas como refugios- dijo el soldado.

¿Hay manera de enviar ayuda?- preguntó el, el soldado solo suspiro.

No es posible ni para los mexicanos, por ahora, los sobrevivientes de la península están solos, ya tenemos muchos problemas con las batallas que aun se dan en la Baja California- dijo el soldado.

Envía a un grupo con el Dr. Chopper, necesitamos saber si ha descubierto algo importante- dijo Mihawk con seriedad.

Entendido señor, por cierto, ya recibimos reportes del Sargento Brook, parece ser que la situación en Japón es insalvable, pero para dar mas tiempo a la evacuación, el gobierno japonés ha decidido aceptar la iniciativa martillo… el sargento revisara la zona de Shinjuku antes de que Tokio sea volada por los aires- dijo el soldado.

Entendido, entonces envíale los últimos datos para que sepa en donde debe de estar para evitar las explosiones- dijo Mihawk.

De regreso en Japón.

Smoker se pego a una pared, habían recorrido cerca de 8 cuadras y solo habían visto restos de personas en el camino, Zoro tuvo que decapitar un par de cuerpos que estaban desmembrados en el piso para evitar que los descubrieran.

Allá esta- dijo Smoker con una leve sonrisa, Luffy y Zoro vieron una casa bastante grande para los estándares de Japón.

Vaya, se ve que eres forrado- dijo Luffy, Zoro solo asintió.

Vamos rápido- dijo Smoker.

Espera… allá adelante- dijo Zoro señalando a la calle y los tres vieron varios zombis avanzando por las calles.

Están lejos… si vamos con cuidado no nos verán- dijo Luffy, Smoker asintió, los tres empezaron a avanzar pegados a la pared.

Les tomo aproximadamente 20 minutos llegar a la puerta.

Smoker abrió y con cautela entraron.

Hina… Tashigi- dijo Smoker lo más alto que pudo, la casa se veía intacta por dentro.

¿Se habrán ido?- preguntó Luffy mirando la casa.

Eso espero- dijo Zoro, Smoker entonces corrió a las escaleras.

¡Tashigi! ¡Hina!- exclamo golpeando las puertas.

¡Hey no hagas ruido que nos van a descubrir!- le grito Luffy.

Mira quien es el que grita- dijo Zoro, en eso se escucho un golpe y ambos corrieron a la escalera.

¡No grites idiota!- se escucho la enfurecida voz de una mujer y ambos al subir solo vieron a una hermosa dama de cabellos rosados con un viejo rifle Winchester en sus manos, Smoker estaba sobándose un leve chichón que tenia en la cabeza, atrás se veía a una joven de lentes mirándoles con algo de temor.

¿Usted es la esposa del superintendente?- preguntó Luffy confundido.

No tenias por que golpearme- dijo Smoker levantándose y abrazando a su mujer y a su hija.

He, no quiero ser participe de malas noticias, pero será mejor irnos, parece que nos escucharon- dijo Zoro mientras que se escuchaban los ruidos de golpes en la puerta.

¿Hay otra salida?- preguntó Luffy.

Por arriba, podemos caer en una de las casas vecinas- dijo Smoker.

¡Un momento! ¡Quieres salir a las calles!- exclamo Hina sorprendida.

Así es, hay un túnel que nos llevara Shinjuku a salvo- dijo Smoker.

¡Pero que estas como operado del cerebro! ¡Shinjuku es un matadero! ¡Lo dijeron en las noticias antes de que se fuera la señal!- exclamo Hina.

Espera mamá, papá ¿Hay algún motivo para que quieras ir a Shinjuku?- preguntó Tashigi.

El chico… su abuelo tiene un camión blindado que nos podrá llevar a las montañas y allí un helicóptero nos recogerá… pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Smoker, Zoro se acerco a ellos.

Lo que tengan pensado hacer, es mejor que lo hagamos ahora, esas puertas no van a durar para siempre- dijo Zoro, sin percatarse de que Tashigi se le quedo mirando.

"Vaya, que guapo"- pensó Tashigi.

Vámonos pues, antes de que las demás se desesperen- dijo Luffy mientras que Smoker asentía.

Hina les miro algo confundida pero suspiro mientras que revisaba el rifle… y se acomodaba un vendaje en el brazo.

Auch… esos malditos muerden duro- dijo Hina por lo bajo sin que nadie se percatara.

El grupo fue al techo, al salir vieron a varios zombis rodeando la casa.

Por allá- dijo Smoker con seriedad.

Luffy y Zoro miraron el muro y se percataron de que al otro lado estaba libre.

Vamos rápido, no sabemos cuanto tardaran- dijo Luffy, Tashigi miro el espacio que debían de saltar con miedo.

Vamos, yo te ayudo- dijo Zoro haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Eh… si… gracias- dijo ella.

Vamos Hina, no hay mucho tiempo- dijo Smoker.

El grupo salto y lograron llegar al siguiente techo, rápidamente bajaron al jardín y salieron a la calle.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Hina al ver que los zombis los habían notado, levanto el rifle y disparo con rapidez volándole la tapa de los sesos a un zombi.

¡Corre!- exclamo Smoker tomándola del brazo.

¡Rápido que se acercan!- grito Luffy Zoro tomo a Tashigi y echaron a correr.

Mientras que cientos de zombis corrían tras ellos.

En otro lugar.

Shinjuku.

Con cuidado escuadrón, no pueden recogernos hasta que lleguemos a las montañas, por lo que debemos de estar lo más silencioso posibles- dijo un hombre con vestimentas militares… y un extraño peinado afro.

Si sargento Brook- dijo un militar, en sus hombros se veía un logotipo, "Escuadrón Rumba".

Bien, avancemos con cuidado- dijo Brook mientras que el escuadrón avanzaba tratando de evitar ser notados por los zombis.

Sin percatarse de que se metían a la boca del león.

Continuara.

Bien, un nuevo capitulo, Smoker y compañía encontraron a Hina y a Tashigi, pero como habrán notado, Hina ha sido mordida… y Tashigi se vio interesada por Zoro, peor no teman, es solo por el temor, más ya verán que pasaran mas cosas.

Bien, ya apareció Brook, y tendrá mucha participación mas adelante, ahora no apareció Ussop, pero ya lo veremos más adelante, además, aunque no hubieron muertes, verán lo que pasara en el próximo, ya que se viene algo duro.

En fin. Espero les guste y pues pronto estará listo el siguiente del crossover con Fairy Tail, y más ahora que se viene el anime.

Suerte a todos


	10. Capitulo 9: Big Trouble in Little Shinju

Walking Dead

Capitulo 9: Big Trouble in Little Shinjuku

Nami solo miro al techo del túnel, ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde que los tres se habían marchado, se sentía nerviosa, Hancock se había sentado en una esquina y miraba pensativa a los demás, Robin se había apoyado en la pared, Sanji estaba sentado y Vivi dormía plácidamente en su hombro y Pellona solo caminaba de un lado a otro.

Tranquilízate que me estas desesperando- dijo Hancock molesta.

¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Zoro esta allá afuera con quien sabe cuantas de esas cosas rondándolo- dijo Pellona alterada.

Aun así, ponerte histérica no ayudara en nada- le replico la pelinegra.

La profesora tiene razón, no es momento de asustarnos, yo también estoy preocupada por Luffy pero el me dio su palabra de que volvería- dijo Nami con seriedad.

Toma en cuenta que no podemos darnos el lujo de desesperarnos- dijo Robin con seriedad, Pellona le miro y entonces Robin se percato de que le miraba con unos ojos llenos de rabia.

En eso tienen razón- dijo Sanji mientras que sacaba un cigarrillo –Pero que quede claro esto… a la hora de las crisis nerviosas yo voy primero- dijo dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, quienes no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

Vivi solo se movió un poco y Sanji le acomodo el saco con suavidad para evitar despertarla.

Es cierto- dijo Nami mientras que empezaba a revisar una de las bolsas que Luffy había dejado y saco una pequeña radio.

¿Una radio?- dijo Hancock con sorpresa, Robin también se acerco mientras que Nami la encendía.

"Se reportan mas batallas en la zona sur de Hokkaido, las FDJ han retrocedido con una cantidad muy dramática de bajas, aun no se ve posible la contención de las criaturasm la evacuación a Sakalinn continua…"

Hancock suspiro.

No parece cambiar la situación- dijo ella.

Parece ir a peor- dijo Robin, Nami cambio de estación encontrando la misma en varias, hasta que escucho algo distinto.

"Se informa de la completa y total destrucción de Bueno Aires en Argentina, al parecer como una medida de contención, se desato un intenso bombardeo en la ciudad, Rio de la Plata esta en llamas… nuevos informes desde Rio de Janeiro, el ejercito brasileño ha declarado zona de desastre la ciudad, perdida total…"

Sanji suspiro al escuchar eso.

Y pensar que ya había logrado juntar para irme de vacaciones al carnaval de Rio el próximo año- dijo el molesto.

Pues se acabo… por completo, ¿Me pregunto que otras cosas se habrán acabado precipitadamente?- se preguntó Nami mientras que la radio seguía reportando la evacuación de Chile.

Youtube, Myspace, Hi-5, Twiter…. Entre otros- dijo Hancock, Robin y Pellona le miraron extrañadas.

También los Simpson, y que decir de los mangas y animes que le gustan tanto a Luffy- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Si… aun recuerdo sus libros forrados con imágenes de ese tal Naruto, o de Bleach… o ese manga de Piratas que tanto le gusta… todo eso se acabo- dijo Hancock, Pellona y Sanji solo se miraron confundidos del por que de esa charla, hasta que Robin se percato del objetivo de ambas.

Deseaban tranquilizar el ambiente, hacerlos pensar en otra cosa… era una buena idea.

Y que decir de los mundiales de Futbol, los desfiles de modas, los conciertos- dijo Robin uniéndoseles.

Ha es cierto, vaya, y pensar que esperaba ver a U2 este año… ¿me pregunto si seguirán vivos?- dijo Nami, Pellona solo suspiro, al menos empezaron a calmarse un poco.

En otro punto.

Ace se ocultaba tras cada pared, en cada basurero, en cualquier lugar que le permitiese ocultarse de los zombis, suspiro, aun con el revolver, estaba en un punto crítico, había un túnel cerca de Shinjuku, pero la gran cantidad de criaturas le hacían dar muchos rodeos por las diferentes calles de la ciudad.

Ya falta poco, creo que faltan dos calles mas- dijo sonriendo viendo a lo lejos una pared… que el sabia que era falsa, podría entrar y por fin moverse con más rapidez, tal vez incluso llegar a la casa de campo de su abuelo.

Salió y empezó a correr aprovechando que no se veían zombis en el camino.

En otras calles más adelante.

¡Vamos, no se detengan!- dijo Luffy mientras que corría, disparo un par de veces con la AK 47 deteniendo de golpe a un zombi que les salió al paso.

Buen tiro- dijo Zoro mientras que llevaba a Tashigi de la mano, Smoker y Hina iban detrás mientras que cientos de zombis trotaban tratando de alcanzarlos.

¡Muéranse desgraciados!- exclamo Hina disparando otros tres tiros, uno de los zombis cayo al piso con la cabeza destrozada, otro fue alcanzado en el hombro y al tercero solo le roso, Hina gruño al ver eso.

¡No pierdas el tiempo y sigue corriendo!- exclamo Smoker.

El grupo corría, mientras que Luffy reconoció las calles, estaban cerca.

"Nami… pronto estaré de vuelta"- pensó mientras que aumentaba la velocidad.

Shinjuku.

¡Mantenla cerrada!- exclamaba una joven de cabellos rubios y Cortos a una chica de cabellos castaños y largos.

¡Eso intento Marguerite! ¡Pero son demasiados!- exclamo la otra chica, Marguerite solo se mordió el labio, tenia que encontrar rápido algo con que asegurar la puerta antes de que los zombis entraran, su amiga, Aphelandra había colocado sillas y algunos muebles, pero eran muy ligeros y se había colocado de tal manera que empujaba la puerta para impedir que la horda de zombis entraran al edificio donde estaban.

Miro rápidamente al piso donde una chica algo obesa se encontraba, su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared y con la mano derecha usaba un pañuelo tratando de parar la sangre que manaba de una mordida en su hombro, más sangre manaba de una mordida en la pierna y otra en la muñeca izquierda.

¡Lo tengo!- exclamo la rubia mientras que tomaba una gruesa barra de metal y corría a la puerta, atranco la barra y junto con Aphelandra, solo escucho como la puerta chirriaba por los golpes.

Será mejor ir arriba, no creo que dure mucho la puerta- dijo la castaña, Marguerite asintió y ambas fueron por la otra chica.

Sweetpea, anda levántate- dijo Aphelandra mientras que entre ambas empezaron a levantar a la chica, que con dificultad se movía.

Duele… me pica… me pica mucho- dijo Sweetpea, Marguerite miro a Aphelandra.

Debemos encontrar algo con que curarla, no aguantara mucho- dijo la rubia, la castaña asintió mientras que entre ambas llevaban a la herida a la parte alta del local donde se estaban refugiando.

Marguerite miro con algo de temor las escaleras, eran lo suficientemente empinadas para que a las criaturas les fuera casi imposible subir, pero sabía que con una sola de ellas que subiera estaban perdidas.

Vaya, mira esto- dijo Aphelandra y Marguerite solo suspiro de alivio.

Al parecer en ese lugar había mucho equipo deportivo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron varios arcos y flechas de caza, no de puntas de goma, sino de puntas metálicas, además de algunos machetes y cuchillos de campo.

Al menos hay con que defendernos- dijo ella mientras que dejaban a Sweetpea apoyada en una silla.

Al menos duraremos más que las demás chicas- dijo Aphelandra, Marguerite no respondió y solo apretó los labios recordando como todas sus compañeras del Instituto habían sido asesinadas durante un pequeño paseo que hacían por Shibuya… sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar la escena… pero tampoco podía… ver a sus compañeras siendo cercenadas… destazadas vivas, escuchar sus gritos de auxilio mientras qué huía sin poder regresar a ayudarles…

¿Marguerite?- pregunto Aphelandra preocupada.

Estoy bien… vamos junta todas las flechas que puedas- dijo ella.

Sweetpea solo les miraba mientras qué sentía como la vida se le escapaba con cada gota de sangre que perdía.

En las calles… el escuadrón Rumba avanzaba con cautela, habían visto a un par de zombis a lo lejos, pero no los habían notado, por lo que avanzaban a través de Shinjuku…

¿Hu? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó un soldado. Al escuchar un ruido…

¡CRASH!

Una ventana se reventó y unos brazos jalaron al soldado a ella.

¡ARGH!- exclamo el soldado al ser mordido en la nuca, un trozo de carne fue arrancado por la boca de una zombi.

¡Kurt!- exclamo otro soldado empezando a disparar.

¡Retirada!- grito Brook al ver que varios zombis salían por los callejones y se percato de que los estaban rodeando -¡Fuego a discreción!

Los soldados dispararon con prontitud, pero al ser mucha la desesperación, no eran capaces de atinar muchos tiros a la cabeza.

Brook disparo mientras que corría a una de las pocas calles que se veían libres, algunos de los soldados le seguían.

Los demás se desconcentraron, pese a que Brook les grito que lo siguieran, algunos por el temor se dirigieron a otras calles.

¡Muéranse malditos!- grito uno empezando a lanzar las granadas que llevaba, las explosiones destrozaron a varios, pero al tener aun intacta la cabeza seguían tratando de morder.

¡Corre!- grito otro soldado a un compañero, pero al abrir las puertas de un negocio de anime, cientos de zombis con disfraces (puro cosplay) les cayeron encima.

Otro trato de alejarse por las calles pero se vio rápidamente rodeado.

¡Largo malditos! ¡Aléjense!- gritaba el soldado mientras que disparaba su ametralladora en todas direcciones, los zombis lo rodearon y se le fueron encima pegándolo contra la pared y empezando a devorar al soldado entre gritos de dolor.

Otros más lograron alejarse lo suficiente para esquivar a las criaturas empezando a huir por las calles menos infestadas.

Brook escucho la matanza y volteo, solo se sintió avergonzado, tuvo que huir abandonando a varios de sus hombres para ser devorados por miles de zombis en cosplay.

¿Qué hacemos señor?- pregunto uno de los cuatro soldados que lo habían seguido.

Busquemos un refugio, esas cosas ya nos vieron- dijo el mientras que empezaban a moverse, Brook rezo en su mente por que los demás miembros de su escuadrón encontraran algún punto seguro.

Kaya alzo la vista sobresaltada, Ussop la abrazo para que se calmara.

¿Disparos?- preguntó ella, Ussop asintió mientras que le hacía una señal para que no hablase.

Ambos escucharon la balacera mientras que permanecían abrazados, no duro más de 10 minutos… después solo se escuchaban algunos tiros aislados.

¿Será el ejército? ¿Las Fuerzas de defensa? Ussop será mejor que nos cercioremos- dijo la rubia, Ussop asintió y se levanto caminando con lentitud a la ventana, se asomo y se quedo quieto.

¿Ussop?- preguntó Kaya.

Vístete y no vayas a salir de aquí, creo que tendremos visitas- dijo el mientras qué tomaba ropa del piso y empezaba a vestirse, Kaya solo asintió y rápidamente se vistió mientras que se preocupaba que había visto Ussop por la ventana.

Ace corría con algo de esperanza, ya estaba cerca de la pared falsa, cuando llego suspiro de alivio, entonces, usando una de las llaves secretas que su abuelo le regalo (y que le instruyo a tenerlas siempre consigo) abrió la puerta falsa… justo cuando vio los cañones de varias armas apuntándole directo a la cara.

Ah… ¿Hola?- dijo nervioso.

¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Sanji al verle, en eso Nami y Hancock solo le miraron con sorpresa.

¿Ace?- preguntaron ambas con sorpresa.

En otras calles.

Luffy y compañía avanzaban con rapidez, ya se habían logrado librar de sus perseguidores, pero era pertinente apurarse, la noche se les venia encima y con las caídas que podrían haber del sistema eléctrico… bueno, no quería que se quedaran de noche por las calles.

Allá esta- dijo Luffy mirando la pared falsa, Zoro y Smoker asintieron ante las miradas confundidas de Hina ya Tashigi.

Luffy se cercioro de que no hubiera zombis por los alrededores y golpeo la pared indicando su presencia, un segundo golpe le respondió y sonriendo, abrió la pared.

¿Una pared falsa? ¿Cómo demonios sabia ese chico eso?- preguntó Hina.

No preguntes, en serio, no preguntes- dijo Smoker mientras que le seguían.

Luffy entro sonriente y se detuvo sorprendido, Zoro y los demás también entraron mientras qué cerraban la pared.

¿Ace?- preguntó.

¡Ha Luffy! ¡Que bueno que estas bien!- exclamo Ace sonriente, Luffy sonrió y fue a abrazar a su hermano.

¡Cuando volviste! ¡Que bueno que estas bien!- dijo atropelladamente Luffy

Apenas, pero bueno, hablemos de eso después, la verdad es que creo que por ahora será mejor que descansemos, ya luego me contaras todo- dijo Ace sonriendo

Robin y Pellona se acercaron a ver a Zoro pero se sorprendieron a ver que este aun tenia de la mano a Tashigi, este solo les miro confundido al percatarse de las miradas, iracundas/confundidas de sus dos "chicas"

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Zoro.

¿Quién es ella "cariño"?- preguntó Pellona con enfado.

¿Ella?- preguntó Zoro extrañado.

La jovencita que lleva de la mano kenshi kun- dijo Robin con un ligero dejo de molestia en su voz, Zoro solo mir oa Tashigi confundido.

Es la hija de Smoker… ¿Cómo te llamabas?- preguntó Zoro.

Tashigi- respondió la de lentes soltándose y haciendo una reverencia –Es un placer conocerlas Señoritas…

Nico Robin… doctora del Instituto Oda- dijo Robin algo más tranquila, por la forma de hablar de Zoro, se percato de que no había pasado nada.

Yo soy Pellona… y soy la NOVIA de Zoro- dijo Pellona pegándose a Zoro, este solo suspiro, debía de arreglar la situación rápidamente, se sentía mal por seguir engañando a la pobre pelirrosa.

Ah… ya veo- dijo Tashigi soltando un suspiro resignado.

Robin solo suspiro mientras qué volteaba a ver a Luffy… y casi suelta una risa al ver como Hancock y Nami estaban "consintiendo" a Luffy.

¿E nserio no te mordieron?- decía Nami.

Anda, come esto, te sentara bien- dijo Hancock.

Vamos, siéntate, debió de ser duro- dijo Nami.

Si, déjame te sirvo un poco de agua- le dijo Hancock.

Je, gracias chicas- fue todo lo que dijo el sonriente Luffy.

Anda, se ve que mi hermanito no se sentía para nada mal estando solo aquí- dijo Ace mientras qué miraba con algo de envidia como las dos hermosas mujeres atendían a su hermano, Sanji solo suspiro.

Hay quienes tienen mucha suerte- dijo mientras que Vivi le miraba confundida.

Y así paso la primera noche.

Continuara.

Bien, un nuevo capitulo, aunque aparecieron nuevos personajes, sus bios vendrán hasta el próximo capitulo, je, por cierto, la escena de Ussop y Kaya es por que… bueno, dos jóvenes que se aman en una situación donde están encerrados, con riesgo de morir y sabiendo que es posible que no puedan pasar otro día… pues ya se imaginaran que estaban haciendo.

Para el próximo se vera que pasara con Brook y los sobrevivientes de su escuadra, además se vera más acerca de la mordida que le dieron a Hina, y lo que pasara con Marguerite y Aphelandra, además de unas cuantas cosas adicionales.

Suerte


	11. C 10: Night of The Living Dead 1

Walking Dead

Capitulo 10: The Night of The Living Dead 1

La noche había llegado a la ciudad, millones de zombis rondaban por los distintos poblados del área de Kanto, prácticamente el 70 por ciento de Japón estaba infectado, solo algunas regiones montañosas y alguna que otra isla privada.

Puerto de Yokohama

¡Por favor suban a los barcos en orden!- decía un oficial del ejercito mientras que se veía a miles de personas tratando de subir a los barcos de escape.

Almirante Kizaru, no creemos poder contener mas a las criaturas, no están llegando informes de mas barricadas caídas- dijo un soldado, Kizaru solo se froto el mentón.

Llama al Almirante a Aokiji, empezaremos la retirada- dijo con seriedad.

Pero señor, aun hay muchos civiles- replico el soldado.

Por desgracia no hay orden, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se expanda la infección- dijo Kizaru con seriedad mientras que miraba a la gente que trataba de abordar desesperadamente los barcos.

En otra parte del puerto, un hombre organizaba a los soldados.

Almirante Aokiji, recibimos el reporte del Almirante Kizaru, se esta dando la orden de empezar la retirada- dijo un marino.

Ya veo, bueno, eso se veía venir, no tenemos por que sentirnos culpables- dijo con calma.

Pero Señor, ¿Les vamos a abandonar?- preguntó otro marino.

No podemos protegerlos, no poseemos el mismo nivel militar que los Americanos, las ultimas batallas nos dejaron en números rojos, además, la barrera servirá lo suficiente para que aquellos que se queden puedan atrincherarse en los edificios- dijo mientras qué levantaba los mapas y se daba las ordenes de retirada.

Que Dios nos perdone- dijo un Soldado.

Eso espero, ya que nuestros descendientes no lo harán- dijo Aokiji con seriedad.

Estados Unidos.

Área 51

Mihawk entraba a un cuarto mientras que se masajeaba el cuello, le habían informado que aun había muchas personas dirigiéndose a Seattle, una de las pocas ciudades que aun no presentaban infección.

¿Cansado?- preguntó una cantarina voz, Mihawk solo miro a una atractiva mujer morena de cabellos negros cortos.

Shakky… algo, es solo que me he enterado de que aun hay muchas personas tratando de sobrevivir en Nueva York… y algunas pandillas ya empezaron a tomar ciertos barrios de la ciudad… Dios, la ciudad esta como loca- dijo sentándose, la morena se acerco con una taza de café.

Enel ¿Cierto?- dijo Shakky con seriedad.

Si, ese pandillero causa muchos problemas- dijo Mihawk con calma.

Deberían de lanzar un bombardeo para acabar con el- dijo Shakky.

No podemos, por desgracia aun seguimos sacando gente de Manhatan- dijo el con seriedad.

Eso es muy problemático- dijo ella mientras que empezaba a aplicarle un masaje en los hombros.

Lo sé, al menos ya sacamos a muchos de Houston y creo que pronto podernos concluir la evacuación de Filadelfia- dijo relajándose.

¿Qué paso con Atlanta?- preguntó ella, Mihawk suspiro.

Se tuvo que aplicar el protocolo Martillo, la cuidad fue borrada por una explosión Termonuclear, lamento decírtelo, pero el Bar ya no existe- dijo el con seriedad, Shakky suspiro.

Extrañare ese bar… tenia muchos recuerdos en el- dijo melancólica.

Fue donde nos conocimos- dijo el.

Si… recuerdo ese torneo de esgrima… ¿Hace cuanto fue? ¿Veinte años?- preguntó.

Algo así, recuerdo como nos atendías después de cada combate, te quedaba bien el cabello largo, ¿Por qué te lo cortaste?- preguntó el.

Era muy difícil de cuidar… además, recuerda que tú me dijiste que me vería bien de cabello corto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Si… y además… en ese Bar fue donde nos prometimos… y donde festejamos nuestra primera fiesta de casados- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Claro, ¿Sabes? Es una lastima que jamás hayamos sido bendecidos con un hijo- le dijo ella con melancolía

Si, pese a lo mucho que lo intentamos- dijo el –Aunque creo que fue lo mejor, seria muy pesado criar a un hijo en una situación como esta.

Si, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… anda, vamos a descansar- dijo ella mientras que Mihawk asentía.

Japón.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensa permanecer así?- decía Zoro molesto mientras que miraba a Luffy en una esquina mientras que Nami y Hancock trataban de animarlo.

Déjalo, no todos los días se entera de que su mas grande vicio se fue por el caño- dijo Ace con calma.

Jamás pensé que le gustase tanto el anime- dijo Pellona con una expresión apenada –Creo que cuando se le pase debo de pedirle una disculpa por mencionar de lo que platicaban antes.

Bah, hay cosas mas importantes que deberían de preocuparle- dijo Smoker mientras que Hina solo miraba a los demás y sin que nadie se percatara se limpiaba un poco la herida.

Tashigi solo miraba a todos y de reojo a Zoro, no podía evitar ver a ese chico pese a saber que tenia novia, pero desde que entraron al túnel, se percato de que el chico se veía incomodo con su novia, pero no solo eso, también noto que la doctora Robin les miraba de una manera… no muy profesional.

"Aquí hay algo"- pensó ella algo intrigada.

Anda Luffy, bueno, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por que el autor saque algo que te decepcione- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Además, podrás hacer las conjeturas que desees sin que el autor te las eche a perder- dijo Hancock sonriendo.

¡Pero se habían quedado en lo más interesante! ¡Si ya hasta había apartado mi numero de la Shonen Jump!- decía Luffy triste, Nami y Hancock solo se miraron con pena.

Ya cálmate Luffy, ya veras que todo estará bien- dijo Nami abrazándole, Hancock le miro con el ceño fruncido pero decidió no hacer nada, por el momento habría que calmar el "berrinche" de Luffy.

Hay, es que yo quería ver si Naruto se quedaba con Hinata… o que pasaría en Bleach… diablos si hasta esperaba ver que pasaría con la DC, ya había mandado a pedir mi comic de Superman- dijo triste aun en brazos de Nami

Si, ya sabemos Luffy, pero por ahora es más prudente que sigamos avanzando a la casa de campo de tu abuelo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardaran en bombardear Tokio- dijo Hancock recordando lo que habían dicho en la radio.

Yo creo que lo mejor será dormir un poco, no creo que sea nada prudente salir de noche- dijo Robin con seriedad –Desconocemos como cazan esos seres, si es por el olfato, la vista o el oído, y de noche nos será mas difícil verlos de lejos, por ahora descansemos aquí y seguiremos mañana.

El resto del grupo asintió y se prepararon para pasar la noche, sin embargo, para nadie seria fácil conciliar el sueño reparador que se necesitaba.

En Shinjuku.

Brook y tres de sus hombres se habían metido por los callejones, ya habían logrado esquivar a los zombis, pero aun así, Brook sabia que no debían de confiarse, más de la mitad de su escuadrón había caído en esa batalla con los zombis, debían de tratar la situación con cuidado.

¿Qué haremos ahora señor?- preguntó uno de los soldados.

Hay que buscar refugio, ya oscureció y aunque las farolas de los postes de luz se han encendido, no sabemos cuanto tiempo durara… y por los informes que nos llegaron de Nueva York, es obvio que esas cosas ven mejor de noche que de día- dijo Brook.

Al menos aun tenemos munición- dijo el otro soldado.

Munición que no nos servirá de mucho si volvemos a caer en desesperación, vean lo que paso hace unos momentos, eso fue un completo desastre- dijo Brook, lo soldados asintieron

En eso.

Hey… ustedes- dijo una voz, los soldados se sorprendieron y Brook vio a un chico de cabellos rizados mirarles desde una puerta y haciéndoles señas.

Rápido, vengan por aquí- decía mientras que los soldados se miraban, Brook miro a la calle y asintió.

Muévanse- dijo mientras que avanzaban a la puerta.

Ussop les había estado observando desde la ventana y espero a que se alejaran de las calles para llamarles.

El grupo de soldados entro en la casa, Ussop solo les miro con algo de pena, era obvio que eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido de su escuadrón.

No hagan ruido, no saben que estamos aquí- dijo Ussop mientras que los llevaba a la parte alta, abrió una puerta y los soldados vieron a una joven rubia que les miraba asombrada.

¡Ussop! ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto con sorpresa.

Tranquila Kaya, son soldados- dijo Ussop mientras qué miraba los uniformes -¿Americanos? Pensé que eran de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

Venimos en una misión de reconocimiento, una de nuestras escuadras fue desplegada en apoyo a la evacuación de Japón… y perdimos contacto con ellos, vinimos en su busca pero nos atacaron- dijo Brook mientras que se dejaba caer en un sillón, los demás soldados se sentaron en el piso. –Soy el Sargento Brook del ejercito de los Estados Unidos, líder del Escuadrón Rumba.

Ussop asintió mientras que los soldados se presentaban.

¿Y que haremos?- dijo Kaya mirando a los soldados.

Pues, debemos de marcharnos de aquí, es urgente- dijo Brook.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pasara algo?- preguntó Ussop.

Plan Trueno, la ciudad va a ser bombardeada hasta ser reducida a cenizas, aun no sabemos cuando, pero será pronto, debemos de ir a las montañas- dijo Brook con calma.

Primero descansen, ya anocheció y aun hay muchas de esas cosas en las calles, además, creo que por ahora será mejor esperar, digo, no querrán encontrarse con algún conocido- dijo Ussop

Si, tienes razón, descansemos por ahora- dijo Brook.

La noche avanzaba, y en cada calle y cuadra de la ciudad, los zombis deambulaban en busca de algún despistado…

Pero la noche aun no termina…

Continuara.

Brook: Sargento de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos, reconocido por misiones de búsqueda y rescate, junto con el Escuadrón Rumba es reconocido como uno de los que mas misiones han realizado en el extranjero, es muy apegado a sus soldados.

Bien, una conti algo corta, pero que tendrá continuación en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, ahorita no hubo mucho LuNa, pero es que aquí quería poner un poco de los demás personajes, aunque ya notaron que Hancock empezó a percatarse de que Nami parece ser mejor para calmar a Luffy que ella.

Espero que les agrade


	12. C11: The Night of The Living Dead 2

Walking Dead

Capitulo 11: The Night of The Living Dead 2

¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó Smoker con algo de aprensión.

La fiebre no baja… Hina san, ¿Desde que horas le mordieron?- preguntó Robin, Hina solo jadeaba.

En... en la mañana… fui… de compras… me atacaron tres de… esas cosas- dijo jadeante la pelirrosa.

Mamá… -decía triste Tashigi al ver como su madre ardía en fiebre, lo que le sorprendió es que se puso mal en cuestión de minutos.

Smoker se veía muy preocupado, no sabían que clase de infecciones podía traer la mordida de los zombis.

Robin se encontraba atendiéndola con lo que tenían a la mano, pero se percato de que era inútil, sin el equipo apropiado, Hina moriría en un par de horas… si no es que en menos.

¿No hay algún lugar cercano donde podamos conseguir algunos suministros médicos?- preguntó Smoker, Luffy se acerco junto con Nami, ya estaba algo mas recuperado, aunque Hancock no se veía muy contenta de ver a ambos tan unidos, ya empezaba a percatarse de que ambos se llevaban mucho mejor que lo que ella había logrado, suspiro con derrota.

Creo que cerca del Barrio de Akihabara hay una clínica- dijo Luffy más Nami suspiro.

Estamos mas cerca de Shinjuku, creo que deberíamos buscar allí- dijo Nami.

Sería muy peligroso… además no sabemos si podrían volver a tiempo- dijo Sanji, Vivi se aferraba a su camisa mirando asustada a Hina.

Aun así, hay que hacer algo, no podemos dejar a esa pobre mujer así- dijo Pellona, Robin vendo la herida de Hina mientras que miraba a Zoro.

Este asintió mientras que revisaba las armas.

Será mejor movernos lo más cerca posible de Shinjuku, entonces iremos a buscar alguna clínica- dijo Zoro, los demás asintieron.

¡Mamá!- dijo Tashigi mientras qué Hina empezaba a estremecerse, Robin rápidamente se acerco y se percato de que estaba sufriendo un ataque.

¡Rápido algo de agua esta sufriendo convulsiones!- grito mientras que los demás se aprestaron a ayudar… sin saber que era el principio de su final.

En otro lugar.

¿Y no saben a que horas será el bombardeo?- preguntó Kaya.

No creo que tarde mas de dos días, la verdad es que si no encontramos una manera de llegar a las montañas, estamos perdidos- dijo Brook, Ussop solo suspiro.

Hay que vigilar la ventana, en cuanto veamos que las calles se despejan un poco saldremos- dijo Ussop, Brook lo pensó y asintió.

Los demás soldados afirmaron y se colocaron en la ventana.

Sabían que la espera podría ser larga, pero era mejor a nada.

¿Y ustedes son novios?- pregunto Brook tratando de calmar las ansias.

Ella es mi prometida, pensábamos casarnos pronto… incluso ya estábamos viviendo juntos- dijo Ussop mientras que abrazaba a Kaya.

Bueno, amigo, si logramos escapar, los llevare a la zona segura de los EU, de seguro allí podrán casarse- dijo Brook sonriendo.

Je, eso lo agradeceremos mucho- dijo Ussop sonriendo, Kaya asintió y Brook solo les miro con algo de melancolía, era bueno ver que aun había personas con esperanzas en momentos tan temibles.

En otro lugar.

Marguerite se encontraba sumamente triste, a su lado Aphelandra no paraba de llorar mientras que en el piso, el cadáver con la cabeza atravesada por una flecha de Sweetpea.

Ya cálmate Aphelandra… era ella o nosotras- dijo Marguerite, la castaña asintió y se acerco a la rubia, la abrazo mientras qué seguía llorando –Llora ahora amiga mía, que pronto debemos de movernos- dijo Marguerite.

Quisiera ir a casa- dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo también… yo también- dijo la rubia empezando a llorar.

Estados Unidos.

Área 51.

Sección de ingeniería biológica.

¿Algún resultado Chopper?- decía una anciana doctora.

Ninguno- dijo un chico de rasgos algo extraños, al parecer padecía de hipertricosis, ya que toda su cara y manos estaban cubiertas de pelo marron claro – Seguimos en lo mismo, es una especie de virus.

Demonios, ese mentado Hiruluk tenia razón… ¿Cómo lo bautizo al virus? Ah si, Solanium… y lo peor es que no sabemos como empezó todo- dijo Kureha molesta.

Si, y nadie le hizo caso al doctor… nos aviso de esto desde hace mas de un año, ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en creerle?- dijo Chopper golpeando la mesa

Era algo imposible de creer, ¿Qué acaso sonaba sensato eso de que los muertos volvían a la vida? Era obvio que nadie le creería- dijo Kureha.

Si, pero el aun así nos trajo pruebas, fotografías, datos, ¿Por qué insistimos en no creerle?- dijo Chopper, Kureha suspiro.

Por que fuimos engreídos y estúpidos, no quisimos ver la verdad hasta que apareció en nuestras puertas y mordió nuestros traseros… ya deja de quejarte- dijo Kureha con algo de tristeza –Debemos de seguir investigando, al menos sabemos que el cerebro es su punto débil.

Si… ojala el doctor estuviese aquí- dijo Chopper con tristeza.

Si… ojala estuviera- le respondió con serenidad.

En otra parte de la base.

Mihawk se encontraba tomándose un café mientras qué Shakky leía unos papeles.

¿Así que los mexicanos establecieron el gobierno en Baja California?- preguntó con sorpresa.

Si, en Los Cabos no se presentaron muchos casos, por lo que pudieron contenerlos, desde allá están organizando su contraataque, es una lastima que estemos demasiado ocupados con nuestra propia limpieza, así podríamos ayudarlos- dijo Mihawk.

Bueno, en parte les estamos ayudando al mantener nuestras zonas seguras, los zombis no se dirigen a México por eso, así como ellos con su contención nos ayudan a nosotros, nosotros servimos como ayuda- dijo Shakky con una sonrisa, Mihawk soltó una leve carcajada.

Es cierto, además, no es tan malo, su nuevo presidente esta sirviéndonos de ayuda- dijo riendo.

¿Y quien es?- preguntó Shakky.

Aun no se me su nombre, pero sustituyo a ese tal FeCal… a ese que se comieron los zombis de su gabinete- dijo con calma.

En fin, no hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo Shakky sonriendo.

De vuelta al túnel.

¡Sujétenla!- exclamo Robin mientras qué entre Smoker y Zoro trataban de contener a Hina, quien estaba sufriendo violentas convulsiones, espuma salía de su boca y sus ojos estaban en blanco, Sanji mantenía abrazada a Vivi quien ocultaba su cara en su pecho, Luffy miraba impotente la escena al lado de Nami, quien le tomaba de la mano, Hancock estaba resignada por el momento, Ace, por algún motivo revisaba las armas, Tashigi miraba impotente a su madre al lado de Pellona.

¡Aguanta Hina aguanta por favor!- decía Smoker desesperado, Hina sin embargo seguía convulsionándose, Robin se alejo y empezó a buscar en un botiquín que habían encontrado en el tún3l (de verdad que Garpp se había preparado para todo), pero al parecer el anestésico que había no era muy fuerte, debía de haber algo más.

¡Hina!- exclamo Smoker cuando ella se estremeció por última vez… y se quedo quieta, Robin se acerco rápidamente y empezó a revisarla.

Suspiro.

Lo lamento… murió- dijo mientras qué cerraba los ojos de Hina, se acerco a Tashigi.

¡No puede estar muerta! ¡Mamá!- decía la chica, Robin le sujeto tratando de consolarle mientras que Smoker se dejo caer de rodillas.

Fue… demasiado rápido- dijo Ace, Luffy solo miraba a Smoker.

Si… que terrible- dijo Nami con tristeza viendo a Tashigi, Hancock se les acerco, hay que cubrirla con algo- dijo la profesora.

Zoro se levanto y se adentro en el túnel.

Creo que vi una manta atrás, iré a buscarla- dijo Zoro.

¡Te acompaño!- dijo Pellona rápidamente pero Zoro le miro con algo de seriedad.

No, iré solo, quédate con los demás- dijo, Pellona solo le miro confusa, Robin le miro y se percato de que a Zoro le resultaba difícil eso.

Ten cuidado- dijo ella simplemente, Zoro asintió mientras que Pellona solo les miraba confundida.

Será mejor que vayamos un poco más adentro, de seguro Smoker querrá estar al lado del cuerpo de su esposa- dijo Hancock, Luffy y Nami asintieron, de pronto Vivi aferro con fuerzas sus manos al brazo de Sanji y este se percato de que la cara de la chica palideció.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó y miro a donde enfocaba su vista la aterrorizada muchacha… y su respiración se corto.

Hina se estaba moviendo, Smoker estaba paralizado al lado de ella y no parecía reaccionar.

¡Mamá!- exclamo Tashigi.

Hina- dijo Smoker, la nombrada se semiincorporo quedando sentada y volteo a verle… unos ojos sin brillo le miraron por unos instantes… antes de que le mordiese el cuello.

¡NO!- grito Tashigi.

¡Oh por dios!- exclamo Hancock, Luffy instintivamente abrazo a Nami, cualquier cosa en su mente se borro y solo pensó en lo que estaba pasando.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Ace levantando la pistola y apuntando pero era difícil tirar, Hina aun mordía el cuello de Smoker y este trataba de zafarse mientras uqe la sangre escurría.

¡Mama déjalo!- exclamo Tashigi tratando de ir en ayuda de Smoker, pero Robin le sujeto, Pellona se cayó de espaldas al piso y gateo asustada, Ace se decidió y con rapidez se acerco, pateo con fuerza a Hina logrando que se zafara de Smoker, parte de la carne del cuello salió disparada y un chorro de sangre de la arteria embarro el piso, Ace no lo dudo y con rapidez disparo justo entre los ojos de la ahora zombificada Hina, parte de la materia cerebral se pego al piso.

¡NO!- grito Tashigi antes de desmayarse.

Robin lka sujeto y con suavidad la puso en el piso, entonces hizo ademan de acercarse.

¡No te acerques!- grito Ace mientras que apuntaba con el arma a Smoker, quien se desangraba rápidamente en el piso.

¡Pero que dices Ace se esta muriendo!- exclamo Luffy

¿Qué no lo vez? ¡Fue la mordida… la mordida mato a la señora Hina y la mordida fue la que la trajo a la vida!- dijo con seriedad.

Smoker solo se cubría el agujero en su cuello con la mano, trataba de hablar pero solo salían burbujas en la sangre.

Mi… hija… cuiden… cuídenla- dijo mientras qué la sangre seguía manando, pero era obvio que estaba muriendo, Ace solo suspiro mientras que levantaba el arma.

Zoro llego corriendo y se quedo sorprendido.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó confundido.

¡BANG!

Luffy abrazo a Nami impidiendo que viera la escena, Hancock solo cubrió su boca con pesar, Robin solo bajo la vista y se concentro en la desmayada Tashigi, Pellona empezó a llorar mientras que Sanji tranquilizaba a Vivi.

Ya, tranquila, ya paso- dijo mientras que Vivi lloraba de nuevo.

Zoro solo estaba pasmado, Ace le había disparado a Smoker y parte de sus sesos estaban embarrados en la pared.

¡Por que hiciste eso!- exclamo sujetando a Ace de las solapas.

No tuve ora opción, se iba a volver uno de ellos- dijo Ace – No tenía opción.

Zoro solo bufo y lo empujo contra la pared, se acerco a Robin.

¿Cómo se encuentra la chica?- preguntó.

Esta shockeada… - fue todo lo que dijo Robin, iba a decir algo más pero en eso Pellona se aferro a Zoro.

¡Zoro, Zoro, estaba tan asustada!- exclamo la chica asustada, este solo le miro y entonces vio a Robin, ella solo le miraba con algo de malestar, y el suspiro, aferro a Pellona de los hombros y la separo de el mirándole a los ojos.

Cálmate Pellona, y escúchame, no nos ayuda que sufras crisis nerviosa, así que cálmate, ¿Esta bien?- dijo con severidad, Pellona le miro con sorpresa, Zoro no tendía a ser severo con ella.

Si… si- dijo ella asustada, Robin solo le miro, Zoro hizo una especie de mueca y Robin se percato de que trataba de decirle algo.

"¿Será lo que creo que es?"- pensó la morena más no tuvo mas tiempo de pensar, Hancock se le acerco llamando su atención.

Lo mejor será movernos, no es bueno permanecer aquí, ni para nosotros, ni para ellas- dijo señalando a Vivi y a la desmayada Tashigi.

Si, tienes razón, Luffy, debemos ir al punto más cercano a Shinjuku, allí descansaremos- dijo Robin con seriedad.

Esta bien, vamos- dijo Luffy mientras que junto con Nami se acercaban a Sanji y empezaban a moverse, Ace vio la manta que había traído Zoro y con ella cubrió un poco a los difuntos, entonces se acerco a donde estaba Tashigi y se inclino para cargarla, pero Zoro le interrumpió.

¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado?- le pregunto con enfado, entonces y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Pellona, Zoro cargo en brazos a Tashigi, Robin camino a su lado, Pellona rápidamente les dio alcance, Ace solo bajo el rostro hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

Tranquilo, sé que hiciste lo correcto, es solo, que fue muy repentino- dijo Hancock con serenidad –Vamos, aun nos falta mucho por recorrer y se que Luffy no te culpara de hacer l oque hiciste.

Ace sonrió levemente.

Vaya, pensé que todos querrían crucificarme… pero… ¿Cuánto mas pasara antes de que lleguemos a casa del abuelo?- se preguntó mientras qué daba un ultimo vistazo a los cuerpos y suspiraba.

De seguro pasaremos por mucho en cuanto salgamos del túnel- dijo empezando a caminar.

Continuara.

Bien, otro capitulo mas, en realidad, este complementa al anterior, ya que había tenido problemas para seguirlo, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, ya hubieron dos bajas en el grupo y ya apareció Chopper, je, espero que les haya gustado.

Para el próximo capitulo, lo que muchos pidieron, la reaparición de los zombis cosplayers, je, el grupo saldrá del túnel y tendrán que valerse de su ingenio para llegar a la bodega donde esta el vehiculo que los llevara a las montañas, pero, no la tendrán nada fácil.

Suerte y espero que me digan cuales errores tuve.


	13. Capitulo 12: Gun Survivor 1

Walking Dead

Capitulo 12: Gun Survivor 1

El camino se les hacia muy largo, el silencio entre todos era bastante incomodo, Pellona miraba con algo de enfado a Zoro quien caminaba al lado de Robin y aun llevaba a Tashigi en sus brazos.

Suspiro, y su mente empezó a divagar entre las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses… recuerdos de cómo su relación con Zoro se iba haciendo cada vez mas fría… mas apartada.

"Y todo es… desde que empezó a tomar clases… después de ese torneo de kendo… cuando conocimos a la profesora Robin"- pensó Pellona mirando con cierta rabia al par que caminaba por delante.

Zoro suspiro, sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Pellona, o cuando menos lo imaginaba.

Robin de reojo miraba a la pelirosa y suspiro, debían de estar al pendiente, recordaba que cuando la conoció por primera vez, se percato de que la chica era algo obsesiva.

Un poco más adelante, Luffy y Nami caminaban uno al lado del otro, mantenían silencio confortándose únicamente con sentir la presencia del otro, como si fuera un acuerdo implícito, por ahora el hablar no estaba entre sus planes.

Más atrás, Sanji y Vivi caminaban lentamente, Sanji de vez en cuando soltaba algunas palabras de confort a la chica, quien seguía aferrada al regazo del Rubio.

Mas atrás, Ace cubria la retaguardia al lado de Hancock, quien, molesta por ver lo que pasaba entre Nami y Luffy, se decidió a quedarse atrás un rato y mantener una cierta vigilancia en Ace, quien se veía aun algo molesto por haber tenido que matar a Smoker y a Hina.

No te culpes- fue todo lo que dijo Hancock.

No es eso… es solo que… no quiero ni imaginar que encontraremos cuando salgamos del túnel- dijo Ace con seriedad, Hancock asintió y ambos siguieron avanzando.

Llegamos a la salida- dijo Luffy mientras que miraba una especie de puerta, Nami se le acerco mientras qué preparaba las armas.

Será mejor que despiertes a esa chica Zoro, no creo que sea bueno estar cargándola- dijo Pellona mirando a Tashigi con enfado.

Si, tienes razón- dijo el bajando a la pelinegro, Robin le dio unas palmaditas en la cara mientras que los ojos de Tashigi empezaban a abrirse.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica confundida, Zoro suspiro al ver la expresión de la chica… se había desconectado de lo que había pasado.

Tashigi san… escucha… debes de ser fuerte- dijo Robin, Tashigi le miro… y entonces el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres llego a su cabeza.

Papá… mamá…- dijo mientras que empezaba a llorar, Zoro y Robin se miraron con algo de pena,

Debes de ser fuerte… ellos querían que te cuidáramos- dijo Robin, Tashigi se aferro a la morena mientras que Zoro le puso una mano en sus hombros.

No dejes que su muerte sea en vano… debes de sobrevivir- dijo Zoro, Tashigi le miro con los ojos cargados de lagrimas y asintió mientras que Robin le abrazaba.

Pellona solo miraba la escena con algo de pena… la verdad es que ella también esperaba que su padre siguiera vivo, pero después de ver todo lo que había pasado lo dudaba… aunque era un hombre fuerte, su padre no era precisamente el ser mas activo del mundo…

Luffy miro la escena y entonces volteo a ver a Nami, quien solo revisaba la pistola que le habían dado.

¿Crees que nos alcancen las municiones?- pregunto ella, Luffy se froto el mentón.

Creo que el abuelo dejo otro de sus depósitos aquí- dijo mientras que empezaba a buscar en el lugar.

Los demás le miraron y cuando Luffy abrió una puerta oculta… la cantidad de municiones y armas en el lugar corto la respiración de todo.

Luffy… tu abuelo estaba realmente loco- dijo Nami al ver que el viejo Garpp había metido de contrabando una Gatling y un lanzagranadas… además de una ametralladora que por lo que se sabia, era experimental… disparaba pequeñas balas de aluminio capaces de perforar lo que sea.

Zoro se acerco a la bodega y sonrió al tomar el Gatling.

Se ve que es tu estilo- dijo Robin con una sonrisa, Zoro solo le miro y sonrió, Pellona entonces tuvo un recuerdo

FLASHBACK.

La practica había sido extenuante, Zoro sudaba bastante mientras que Pellona le traía algo de comida.

Gracias- dijo el mientras que tomaba un emparedado.

Hey Zoro, deberías de ir a la enfermería a que te revisaran ese brazo- dijo un joven.

Si hermanito, te lastimaste serio y podría afectarte para el torneo- dijo otro.

Creo que esta vez deberías de hacerle caso a este par de vagos Zoro- dijo Pellona señalando a Jhonny y Yusaku, quienes vieron de mala manera a la pelirrosa.

Bien, bien, iré, pero solo por que el entrenador ya me lo había ordenado- dijo algo molesto y se levanto mientras que una pequeña mueca de dolor se asomaba en su rostro preocupando a Pellona.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó ella, Zoro solo negó con la cabeza.

No es necesario, ve a clases, te veré al rato, no creo que me tarde- dijo el sonriendo, Pellona asintió y se acerco dándole un beso al chico.

Nos vemos al rato entonces- dijo ella mientras qué regresaba a clases

Amigo, tu novia esta loca- dijo Jhonny, Zoro solo suspiro.

Varias horas más tarde.

Pellona esperaba afuera del instituto, estaba algo preocupada, se había enterado en clase de que la nueva doctora del instituto era una mujer muy hermosa, y había muchos chicos que se decía, se habían lastimado intencionalmente para ir a ser atendidos por la hermosa mujer.

Pero… no tengo de que preocuparme ¿Verdad? Zoro no es como los demás- dijo ella convencida, entonces vio que Zoro salía, sonrió al ver su expresión, se veía aburrido.

Tardaste- dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Hu? ¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que te abrías ido- dijo el, Pellona frunció el ceño.

Oye, tenia que esperarte, eres mi novio- reclamo ella.

Ah si… es cierto- dijo Zoro algo apenado… y Pellona se percato de que estaba más distraído que lo usual.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo ella mientras que empezaban a caminar de regreso a casa.

Eh… era… era una lesión un poco mas grande que lo pensado pero ya estoy bien- dijo Zoro con algo de nerviosismo, lo que Pellona noto, pero decidió no decir nada.

Más no seria la última vez…

Durante el resto del año, Zoro de pronto parecía haberse vuelto más… "blando" iba mucho a la enfermería, según el, para evitar lesionarse camino al torneo, además de que también le había cancelado varias citas alegando tener entrenamiento… y de pronto la dejaba plantada, así como así ella veía como su relación se iba por la borda.

FIN FLASHBACK

El grupo se había equipado con aun mas armamento, Luffy le había dado el mapa a Nami y ella se dedico a hacer con gran rapidez copias del mismo para todos en caso de que se separaran, habían muchos puntos donde podrían ocultarse.

¿Están listos?- preguntó Luffy ya bien equipado.

Lista- dijo Hancock.

Yo igual hermanito- dijo Ace, Zoro solo sonrió, y a todos les sorprendió verlo cargando el Gatling como si nada, aun así, Luffy no creía que esa arma fuera a ser muy útil. Robin y Pellona ya estaban equipadas también, Sanji había conseguido que Vivi sujetara un par de pistolas y el llevaba una buena dotación de armas.

Yo… yo estoy lista- dijo Tashigi cargando un par de pistolas, llevaba bastante munición, más los demás se percataron de que trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

Creo que es hora de salir, los que logren llegar a donde esta la camioneta del abuelo, por favor, traten de esperar a los demás, al menos un tiempo- dijo Luffy.

No temas, no dejaremos a nadie- dijo Zoro, los demás asintieron y se prepararon, Luffy entonces abrió la puerta y reviso que no hubiera zombis en los alrededores.

Vamos- dijo mientras qué el grupo se movía.

En casa de Ussop.

Ya no hay muchos en la calle- dijo uno de los soldados.

Brook asintió mientras que junto con Ussop checaban Internet para ver mas noticias.

Esta muy mala la situación- dijo Ussop mientras que miraba los comentarios hechos por un sobreviviente de Ottawa.

Si, aunque al menos en Canadá no están tan mal- dijo Brook. Uno de los soldados se acerco.

Señor, las calles ya están más despejadas, creo que pronto podremos movernos- dijo, Brook asintió.

Bien, entonces muchacho, prepárate, pronto empezara lo bueno- dijo Brook, Ussop suspiro y vio a Kaya dormida.

No quisiera despertarla- dijo el con tristeza mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de su prometida.

Ninguno quisiera… sería bueno que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla- dijo Brook, Ussop asintió mientras que procedía a despertar a Kaya, los demás soldados se prepararon para el escape.

En otro lugar.

Marguerite y Aphelandra se preparaban para salir de la tienda donde estaban, después de haber tenido que matar a Sweetpea, la verdad es que no deseaban quedarse allí, así que equipadas lo mejor que podían, lograron llegar al techo y vieron que había muchos edificios cercanos, podrían tratar de huir por ahí.

Pero Marguerite… ¿A dónde iremos después?- preguntó la castaña.

A las montañas… creo que allí podremos estar seguras- dijo la rubia mientras que se preparaban

.

Espero que sea una buena idea- dijo Aphelandra.

Yo también- dijo la rubia mientras qué se ponían en movimiento.

En las calles, Luffy y los demás sentían la brisa… el amanecer empezaba, no habían dormido mucho en el túnel, pero por ahora era lo menos importante… debían de llegar al siguiente punto de seguridad.

Creo que habrá que entrar a la zona comercial- dijo Luffy, los demás asintieron.

Hay que ir con cuidado- dijo Zoro mientras que todos seguían moviéndose.

Habían entrado en la zona de Shinjuku, y era posible que se encontraran con muchos zombis en el camino, pero el mapa marcaba una buena cantidad de zonas seguras, así que era posible que pudieran llegar a la zona donde estaba el vehículo pronto.

Por desgracia… su camino no iba a ser para nada sencillo, ya que sin que ellos se percataran… muchas pandillas que trataban de huir de la ciudad, habían terminado allí… y una feroz batalla por la supervivencia empezaría en solo unos minutos…

Continuara.

Bien, volví, espero que les haya agradado el cap, je, estos días he estado muy ocupado con un curso para empezar a trabajar en una empresa financiera y no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero espero que pronto disponga de mas tiempo libre.

Enfin, ya llegaron los personajes a Shinjuku, y es cierto que no puse mucho acerca de la recuperación de Tashigi, pero es que ya no quería tardarme tanto, por ahora solo digo, que en la segunda parte de este capitulo aparecerán varios personajes nuevos, ya que como lo dije en el capitulo, habrá una lucha por las vidas de todos, je, y esperen a ver lo que se viene, ya que Luffy y Co. Se darán cuenta de que los zombis no son su único problema.

Ah, eso si, ya habrá más LuNa, lo prometo.

Suerte a todos.

P.D. Pronto seguiré "El Dilema"

Suerte


	14. Capitulo 13: Recuerdos

Walking Dead

Capitulo 13: Recuerdos

Nota: Este capitulo será Light por ser fin de año, y estará lleno de Flashback

El lugar se veía tranquilo… eso le dio mala espina a Zoro.

Es raro… no veo muchos zombis por aquí- dijo Luffy mientras que apuntaba a las calles con la AK, Nami asintió.

Miren en el piso- dijo Zoro, todos voltearon y se percataron de que habían muchos cueros en el piso, algunos repletos de balazos, otros decapitados, un par con marcas de picos en la cabeza.

¿Pero que paso aquí?- preguntó asombrada Pellona.

Parece que no somos los únicos con vida- dijo Robin mirando la buena cantidad de cadáveres que tapizaban la calle.

Pero ¿Eso es bueno no? Digo, mas sobrevivientes quiere decir que tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir- dijo Tashigi, más Zoro negó con la cabeza.

El sadismo con el que lucharon aquí… parece indicar que quienes estén por la zona… no creo que sean muy buenas personas… además, vean los negocios, los saquearon, no se llevaron todo, pero si arrasaron con lo que pudieron- respondió el peliverde –Hay que estar atentos.

Si, según recuerdo, por esta zona, había una serie de pandillas muy peligrosas… los llamaban los Supernovas y tengo entendido que eran muy violentos- dijo Sanji, Vivi solo se apretó más a él.

Entonces para mayor seguridad, debemos de ir lo mas juntos posibles, de preferencia en pequeños grupos, no muy alejados tan poco, solo lo suficiente para poder abarcar mas ángulos de vigilancia- dijo Hancock.

Pues, no me gusta mucho lo de separarnos pero…- dijo Robin, más Zoro solo asintió.

Bien, pero procuremos no alejarnos mas de 5 metros- dijo Zoro con calma.

En ese caso, hay que definir como iremos- dijo Ace introduciéndose a la charla.

Yo voy con Nami- dijo Luffy antes de que alguien dijera algo, Nami se sonrojo levemente… y miro a Hancock con un deje de victoria, la pelinegra y Ace lo notaron.

Entonces yo… -dijo Hancock molesta, pero Ace la interrumpió.

Creo que sería bueno que la profesora me acompañara- dijo Ace con calma, Zoro suspiro.

Acompañare a Zoro- dijeron a la vez Robin y Pellona… lo que hizo que todos les miraran sorprendidos y que Pellona le lanzara una mirada asesina a la doctora.

Ambas vendrán conmigo- dijo Zoro evitando rápidamente una discusión, ambas solo se miraron.

HE, creo que iré con Luffy y Nami… si no les molesta- dijo Tashigi.

Claro, no hay problema- Dijo Nami, Luffy asintió.

Vivi y yo iremos con ustedes- dijo Sanji a Hancock y Ace.

Esta bien, pero es mejor empezar a movernos, recuerden, no hay que separarnos más de 5 metros, en caso de emergencia y que nos debamos de alejar más, usen los mapas para buscar zonas seguras- dijo Ace.

Correcto- dijeron todos.

Bien, pues avancemos- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, y así, los grupos empezaron a moverse.

En otro punto.

Una gran discoteca estaba rodeada por cientos de zombis, los cuales aporreaban las puertas tratando de entrar. Dentro, un grupo de jóvenes fumaban y bebían a gusto.

Hey, ¿No pueden hacer que esas cosas se callen?- dijo una chica pelirrosa.

Ya cálmate Bonney de todos modos, recuerda que ustedes fueron quienes los trajeron al ser tan escandalosos- dijo otro con una especie de gorra.

Law tiene razón, creo que exageraste con tu escándalo- dijo otro mas con una apariencia algo mas sádica, Bonney solo le saco la lengua.

Ya cállate Kidd- le espeto molesta, tanto Kidd como Law solo empezaron a reírse, entonces otro hombre se acerco.

Su risa es muy fastidiosa, ¿Qué no ven la situación en la que estamos?- dijo un hombre con apariencia de mafioso italiano.

Capone tiene razón, deberían de pensar mejor en que vamos a hacer, por causa de ese ultimo ataque perdimos a varios miembros de la banda- dijo otro, Kidd solo le miro aburrido.

¿Sabes Basil? Tu si que sabes como eliminar el buen ambiente- dijo Kidd molesto.

Drake y los demás nos esperan, hemos decidido largarnos, y como los puertos deben de estar saturados de esas cosas, nos iremos a las montañas, de seguro encontraremos la mansión de algún riquillo para quedarnos- dijo Capone.

Ya veo, es un buen plan, además, chance y encontramos mas chicas en el camino… Kidd últimamente se la pasa fastidiando demasiado a Bonney- dijo Law mirando con burla a Kidd, este solo gruño.

No habría tantos problemas si "compartieras" a Bonney…- le dijo Kidd, Law solo le miro con seriedad.

Ya te lo dije Kidd, ella es mi chica y no quiero que te le acerques, ¿Entendido?- dijo él, Bonney solo suspiro.

Hey Law, aprecio que me protejas, pero yo solita puedo con este gañan si desea pasarse de la raya- dijo Bonney.

Si, por eso nos descubrieron esas cosas, deberían de ser mas silenciosos al menos cuando se peleen- dijo otro hombre entrando.

Ah, Killer, ¿Ya esta todo listo para partir?- preguntó Law, Killer asintió –Bien, entonces llama a los demás, nos largamos.

El resto del grupo sonrió, ya con un plan de acción decidido solo bastaba rondar un poco la zona en busca de mas suministros… ¿Y por que no? Un par de jovencitas para los demás miembros de la pandilla… ya que como Bonney era la chica de Law, pues ninguno podía propasarse con ella.

¡Vamos pues!- exclamaron todos mientras que sacaban sus armas y una sonrisa sádica se asomaba por la cara de Kidd.

Estados Unidos.

Área 51.

Chopper se tomaba un descanso, habían sido días muy pesados desde que comenzaron los primeros incidentes.

¿Intranquilo Chopper?- dijo Kureha entrando con una taza de café.

Si… aun recuerdo los primeros casos… ese niño que atendió el Doctor en China… es increíble como el gobierno lo oculto- dijo Chopper con tristeza.

Si, aunque no hicimos mucho tampoco… recuerdo cuando Hiruluk nos comento acerca de los ataques en Wisconsin, o de la perdida de comunicaciones con la gente de el Cairo… Dios, incluso creímos que era un fraude cuando nos trajo las fotografías de ese ataque al norte de España- dijo Kureha.

En eso entraron Mihawk y Shakky.

Veo que están recordando los viejos tiempos- dijo él con calma, Shakky saludo a Chopper.

Culparnos de ciegos no es una buena manera de recordar el pasado- dijo Kureha.

Pues deberíamos, ya que el olvidar el pasado nos hace repetir los errores que se cometieron, es por eso que debemos de estar siempre mirando al frente- dijo Shakky.

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones, Mihawk miro el reloj y suspiro, tenían más de tres horas libres.

Recuerdo cuando recibí los primeros informes… fue en un día muy tranquilo…- dijo él mientras que su mente iba al pasado.

FLASHBACK.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Mihawk a un soldado que se le acerco.

Son los informes de Wichita señor- dijo el soldado, Mihawk los leyó y su expresión solo mostraba incredulidad.

¿Qué clase de burla es esta? Esos policías… pedir al ejercito para detener a unos alborotadores- dijo minimizando el asunto.

Señor, según esto, dice que son personas enfermas que han atacado y asesinado a muchas personas- dijo el soldado.

Esta bien, manden a algunas escuadras de la Guardia Nacional- dijo con calma mientras que se acercaba a una pantalla.

Horas más tarde.

¿Ellos de nuevo?- preguntó molesto a un soldado.

He, señor, este reporte viene desde los suburbios de Nueva York… la policía no parece poder contener a los alborotadores- dijo el soldado, Mihawk se sujeto el mentón, pero antes de poder hablar, otro soldado llego.

¡Señor! ¡Se reportan ataques en Beverly Hills los miembros de SWAT no han podido contener a los atacantes!- dijo él soldado, Mihawk le miro con sorpresa.

¡Señor se nos esta pidiendo apoyo desde Florida, los Marines dicen que son algo así como muertos vivientes"- exclamo otro soldado, Mihawk estaba aun mas sorprendido, pero antes de poder decir algo, cada vez más y más soldados y tenientes le informaban de ataques en distintos lugares.

Pasadas un par de horas, la oficina del Pentágono que le correspondía a Mihawk estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas, a cada hora se recibían llamadas e informes de ataques en distintas partes, ya no solo de la unión Americana, sino del mundo en general.

Si, Shakky, el helicóptero te esperara en la pista 12, si, debes de apresurarte, si, yo estaré bien… cuídate… recuerda que te amo- dijo Mihawk cortando la llamada, entonces solo se sujeto la cabeza con cansancio.

Señor- dijo un oficial entrando, Mihawk le miro.

¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó molesto.

Señor, es necesario que partamos- dijo el oficial –El avión que lo llevara al Área 51 lo espera.

¿Ya salió el presidente?- preguntó él.

El Air Force One esta por salir- dijo el oficial, Mihawk tomo algunas carpetas mientras que suspiraba.

¿Cómo esta la situación en Washington?- preguntó.

Mal… las tropas y la policía están tratando de contener a esas "cosas"… pero eso no es lo peor… el pánico esta cundiendo en masa, no sabemos cuanto tardara en expandirse por toda la costa este, pero ya perdimos a mucha gente hoy- dijo el oficial con algo de tristeza.

Vámonos entonces… no le serviremos a nadie si nos quedamos… el Pentágono esta perdido- dijo mientras que salían.

En las afueras del Pentágono, muchas personas se encontraban exigiendo respuestas, las cadenas noticiosas no cesaban de dar mensajes sobre los ataques en todo el país y cada vez más el pánico llegaba a raudales entre las personas.

En Michigan se había declarado la ley marcial, pero no sirvió de mucho. Miles de personas saqueaban negocios en busca de armas y comida… mientras que los zombis atacaban en masa a aquellos que se retrasaban aumentando sus filas.

Chicago era una guerra callejera, las personas habían tratado de defenderse y apoyaron a policías y militares, pero la mala organización de todos provoco una de las mayores mortandades en toda la historia.

En Florida la situación era agobiante, las masas de zombis arrasaron las zonas turísticas y las propiedades de varios famosos artistas de varias partes del mundo que mantenían su residencia en Miami.

Cuando el avión despego, Mihawk solo podía ver por la ventana el destino de su país, pudo ver carreteras repletas de autos que huían presurosos de las ciudades, pudo ver algunos pueblos que estaban totalmente infestados… eso le preocupo. No había pasado mucho desde el primer reporte… lo que no supo, es que ya había habido reportes previos que las fuerzas de Seguridad habían pasado por alto…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Debió ser duro estar coordinando todo, mas por que eres el hombre de confianza del presidente- dijo Kureha tomando su café, Mihaws solo asintió mientras que Shakky se apoyaba en su hombro.

Recuerdo como nos informaron que debíamos de venir acá… fue poco después de que perdimos contacto con el doctor- dijo Chopper.

FLASHBACK.

No puedo creer que ese imbécil siga enviando esto- dijo Kureha mirando unas fotos.

¿Qué pasa doctorine? –pregunto Chopper acercándose.

Ese animal de Hiruluk, envió más fotos de esos "zombies", ¿Qué acaso cree que estamos en primaria?- dijo molesta, Chopper reviso las fotos y suspiro.

Estas son más nítidas… ¿Dónde esta ahora?- preguntó el mas joven.

Parece que en Argentina… si, en Buenos Aires- dijo mirando de donde provenía el correo… en eso llego la señal de otro correo. –Mira,ya mando más.

Kureha abrió el correo electrónico… pero además de mas fotografías, venia un pequeño video y una especie de nota de despedida.

"_Solo para sus ojos._

_Chopper, Kureha, les envió este mensaje para decirles que ya no podre contactarlos, la situación aquí se ha vuelto mas peligrosa, las fuerzas armadas argentinas están empezando a actuar pero según mis especulaciones no servirá, ya es muy tarde, y no se si la evacuación vaya a funcionar._

_Les he enviado mis notas de la investigación, por favor, apresúrense a usarlas, esos zombis están expandiendo sus zonas de influencia, el virus Solanium es demasiado infeccioso._

_Tratare de sobrevivir, pero si no lo logro, por favor, espero que sepan que ambos son muy importantes para mí._

_Por favor, cuídense mucho y tengan cuidado con esos zombis"_

Chopper y Kureha solo se miraron y abrieron el video… eran solo 5 minutos, pero bastaron para que ambos se aterrorizaran al ver las imágenes de un ataque zombi en las calles de Buenos Aires.

Creo… creo que él doctor tenía razón- dijo Chopper con miedo.

Si… será mejor empezar a revisar esos documentos- dijo Kureha.

Horas más tarde.

Un avión despegaba del Aeropuerto de San Diego.

En su interior, Chopper y Kureha revisaban las notas de Hiruluk.

Dios… ¿Cómo no pudimos verlo?- dijo Kureha con un temblor en las manos.

Y por desgracia… ya hay muchos en la ciudad, pensé que teníamos más tiempo- dijo Chopper echando un vistazo por la ventana.

El aeropuerto de San Diego estaba abarrotado de personas que trataban de conseguir un vuelo que los sacara de la ciudad.

En las calles anteriores al aeropuerto, las grandes barricadas de él ejercito custodiaban la zona, y ya se veían a varios zombis atacando a los vehículos que huían.

Chopper se alejo de la ventana y decidió seguir leyendo los reportes… era lo menos que podía hacer.

¿A dónde nos llevan?- preguntó Chopper.

¿Has escuchado hablar del Área 51?- le respondió Kureha y Chopper le miro con sorpresa.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Creo que es hora de regresar al trabajo- dijo Kureha levantándose.

Si, hay que seguir revisando si hay alguna cura o algo, que esas cosas están causando demasiados líos- dijo Chopper.

Bien, suerte- dijo Mihawk.

¿Sabes? Ambos se ven muy tensos- dijo Shakky comprensiva.

Si… pero quien no lo estaría, casi no han dormido desde que llegaron, se han esforzado en crear alguna vacuna para detener esta locura- dijo Mihawk.

Yo solo espero que aun no sea muy tarde- le dijo Shakky con algo de tristeza.

De vuelta en Japón.

El grupo de Nami, Luffy y Tashigi iba con precaución, no se habían encontrado a ningún zombi… lo que era preocupante, ya que según los noticieros, toda la zona de Shinjuku era un lugar altamente infestado.

Nami miro a Luffy levemente y pese a que el chico llevaba una expresión seria… ella sonrió levemente y su mente se traslado a un momento de su vida cuando aun ambos eran muy pequeños.

FLASHBACK.

Una Nami de 6 años caminaba por los pasillos de una casa, era la fiesta de Fin de año de su familia y habían invitado a la familia de su amigo Luffy.

¡Hey Nami!- se escucho la voz de un pequeño Luffy.

¡Luffy!- respondió Nami con alegría, el pelinegro se le acerco sonriendo a la chica.

¿Dónde estabas? Te desapareciste así como así y me asustaste- dijo el chico.

Discúlpame, pero es que me sentí algo agobiada en la fiesta y decidí salir a respirar algo de aire fresco- dijo Nami. Luffy solo se coloco las manos tras la nuca.

Pues dime para la próxima, pensé que te habías perdido- dijo él provocando que Nami se sonrojara levemente.

¿Estabas preocupado por mi?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

¡Pues claro! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!- exclamo el chico, Nami sonrió aun más entonces.

¡Gracias Luffy!- exclamo ella dándole un abrazo, provocando que el niño se sonrojara.

Entonces se escucharon las campanas de un reloj y el festejo que los miembros de ambas familias estaban dando.

Nami le sonrió a Luffy.

Feliz año nuevo Luffy- dijo ella con alegría.

Feliz año Nami- le respondió el chico y entonces sonrió -¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba!

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nami y entonces Luffy le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, dejando a la niña sonrojada -¿Y eso?

Bueno, es que Ace me comento que es lo que se debe de hacer en año nuevo… con las niñas que te gustan- dijo el con algo de pena, Nami se sonrojo aun más pero le miro con una sonrisa algo malévola.

¿Ah? ¿Entonces te gustó?- preguntó ella, Luffy se rasco el mentón algo sonrojado.

Eh… pues… creo que si- dijo apenado, Nami le sonrió aun más.

Bueno, en ese caso, prometamos que celebraremos así todos los años- dijo Nami sonriendo.

¡Claro! ¡Por que yo deseo estar siempre igual contigo!- exclamo Luffy sonriente, Nami asintió y ambos decidieron regresar al salón con las manos aferradas.

FIN FLASHBACK.

"Si… es cierto… y yo rompí la promesa al irme… espero que sobrevivamos lo suficiente para poder volver a estar juntos y festejar como lo hacíamos antes" –pensó Nami con algo de tristeza.

Escuchen… -dijo Luffy, Tashigui y Nami se acercaron a él… el sonido de los gemidos de los zombis era ya inconfundible –Deben de estar a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

Nami asintió e hizo una señal, el grupo de Zoro lo noto y asintieron acercándose, por cierto, era obvio que había mucha tensión en ese grupo.

Más atrás, el grupo de Ace también se acercaba.

Pero el sonido de balazos llamo la atención de todos.

En casa de Ussop.

Bien, ya casi esta despejado… en cuanto esos zombis disfrazados crucen esa esquina saldremos- dijo Brook, Ussop solo suspiro.

Dios… y pensar que yo les vendí los diseños de cosplay a esas personas… que desperdicio- dijo mirando al pequeño grupo de zombis cosplayeros que avanzaban por la calle. Kaya no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Bueno, en dado caso… creo que podrás desquitarte con ese zombi "Sasuke" de allí- dijo señalando a un zombi con un cosplay de Sasuke Uchiha, Ussop sonrió levemente.

Je, o darle en la torre a ese "Naruto" espero que no lleguemos a eso- dijo Ussop, los dos soldados solo se miraban.

Ya no se ven tan asustados Coby- dijo uno.

Bueno, creo que ya aceptaron la situación… aunque no quisiera volver a enfrentarme a esas cosas… la verdad es que son demasiado rudas Helmeppo- dijo Coby suspirando, Helmeppo asintió.

Aun así… le temo mas a los vivos… no me quiero ni imaginar de los locos que podríamos encontrarnos en las calles- dijo con un suspiro.

Si, eso es lo que mas me preocupa, no tanto por nosotros… sino por Ussop y Kaya… no quisiera que algo les pasara- dijo Coby, Helmeppo le sonrió.

Se ve que te cayeron bien- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Bueno… tal vez parezca ridículo pero… siento que salvarlos a ambos… nos devolverá algo de humanidad- dijo Coby, Helmeppo le miro.

Creo que tenemos la misma idea viejo- dijo el.

Bien chicos… es hora, el último de esos zombis se movió. Es nuestro turno de movernos- dijo Brook sacando un a pistola y un par de cargadores –Ussop, no es mucho pero servirá para que se protejan usted y su prometida.

Gracias- dijo Ussop sonriendo, Kaya asintió, Coby y Helmeppo entonces les pasaron otros dos cargadores.

Aquí hay mas, procuremos no separarnos- dijo Coby, los demás asintieron y con decisión caminaron a la puerta.

Donde su destino les esperaba.

Continuara.

Bien, en un principio pensé hacer este cap violento, pero decidí en el ultimo momento cambiarlo a uno de recuerdos solo como homenaje al fin de año, espero les haya gustado y como verán, aunque solo fue en un flashback, hubo LuNa en este, claro, la forma en la que quedaron organizados los pequeños grupos influirá, además, ya regresaron los esperados zombis Cosplay, y tendrán más participación de ahora en adelante… je, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué problemas nos traerá este fic en este año que inicia? Bueno, esperen lo que se viene y espero les agrade.

Suerte a todos y que pasen un Feliz Año.


	15. Capitulo 14: Gun Survivor 2

Walking Dead

Capitulo 14: Gun Survivor 2

El sonido de las balas alerto a todos, Luffy con precaución se acerco a una esquina, Nami y Tashigi se le juntaron y él hecho un vistazo al otro lado.

Un buen tanto de zombis se encontraban tirados en el piso… entre los callejones, Luffy alcanzo a ver unas figuras que se movían.

Cuidado todos- fue lo único que dijo.

Zoro y su grupo se acercaban cuando una casa estallo.

¡BROOM!

¡Diablos!- exclamo Zoro al percatarse de que les había cortado el paso.

¿Pero que paso?- preguntó asombrada Pellona.

Una fuga de gas de seguro- dijo Robin.

¡Luffy, Nami, Tashigi!- grito Zoro mientras que Ace, Hancock, Sanji y Vivi se les acercaban.

¡Estamos bien, un poco tostados pero bien!- grito Luffy del otro lado, el fuego se empezaba a extender, y sin bomberos, era obvio que no se podría hacer nada.

¿Hay alguna manera de que vuelvan con nosotros?- preguntó Zoro.

No es posible, deberán de tomar otra ruta- dijo Nami, Tashigi miro el mapa.

Si van al parque de diversiones a 10 cuadras de aquí, podrán encontrar uno de los puntos seguros, trataremos de darles alcance- dijo Luffy al ver el mapa junto con Tashigi.

Bien, los veremos allá- dijo Zoro.

Tengan cuidado- exclamo Tashigi.

Chicas… Luffy, cuídense- dijo Ace, Hancock miro con algo de aprensión a las llamas.

Luffy- dijo ella, entonces Ace le sujeto el hombro.

Ya veras que estará bien, es demasiado cabeza dura para dejarse vencer- dijo Ace, Hancock sonrió entonces.

Vámonos- dijo Zoro con seriedad, el grupo empezó a moverse.

Del otro lado.

Luffy y las chicas empezaron a moverse también, era obvio que habrían problemas en el camino, además, a Luffy le pareció a escuchar algo como un objeto cayendo, y presintió que la explosión no era obra de alguna tubería de gas.

En otra parte.

Wow… que explosión- dijo Marguerite viendo las llamas que empezaban a extenderse.

Si, creo que eso corta nuestra idea de ir al centro de exposiciones- dijo Aphelandra.

Movámonos, podemos llegar al centro comercial y de allí pasar cerca del parque de diversiones- dijo la rubia, Aphelandra asintió.

En otra parte.

Aokiji miraba por un costado del helicóptero en el que viajaba, ya hacia un par de minutos que las FDJ se habían retirado, abandonando a un tanto de la población en los muelles, era cierto que algunos miembros no aceptaron las ordenes y se quedaron con los civiles, pero el sabía que probablemente no duraría mucho.

¿Remordimientos?- preguntó una voz profunda.

Algo así… ¿Crees que tu hija este bien Olvia?- dijo Aokiji mirando a una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca.

Ella es fuerte… más de lo que yo lo seré en toda la vida… espero que haya podido escapar del país- dijo Olvia con algo de pesar.

Según recuerdo, ella es doctora en un Instituto- dijo Aokiji.

Si, pero al menos sé que tiene la capacidad de saber que hacer en las situaciones de riesgo- dijo Olvia mientras qué miraba los barcos… y frunció el ceño- Aokiji… parece que algo pasa en ese crucero.

Aokiji se asomo y abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

En el crucero, parecía ser que se habían colado algunas personas infectadas… y ahora estaban atacando a los pasajeros y a los miembros de las FDJ que trataban de contenerlos, Aokiji tomo la radio.

El crucero "Sakura" presenta serio caso de infección, pasen a fase de limpieza 2- dijo Aokiji.

¿Fase de limpieza 2?- preguntó Olvia.

No preguntes- dijo él con seriedad, Olvia suspiro y miro a la costa que cada vez mas se alejaba de ellos… y pudo ver el humo de los incendios provocados por los Zombis.

Espero estés bien… Robin- dijo suspirando.

En el USS Thousand Sunny.

Reporte de Situación- ordeno Franky mientras veía los mapas.

La evacuación de Japón se ha suspendido en varios puntos Capitán. Se informa que muchos civiles fueron abandonados a su suerte en las costas- dijo un oficial, Franky solo suspiro.

Pasa lo mismo en otros lados- dijo Axel acercándose a Franky.

En Alemania el ejercito parece ser que se vio forzado a abandonar a mucha gente al no poder superar a los zombis- dijo Franky mirando los mapas – ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que podremos seguir en esta Área?

No hemos recibido ninguna orden del presidente, así que aun podernos permanecer un tiempo- dijo Axel, Franky entonces camino para poder ver el mar.

Espero que ese muchacho se apresure… el hecho de abandonar así a la gente solo me dice una cosa… la operación Martillo- dijo él, varios de los oficiales solo le miraron, un par se santiguaron y otros hicieron algunos comentarios en voz baja.

Al menos no usaran nucleares- dijo Axel.

Si, pero aun así… será una autentica masacre- dijo Franky con intranquilidad.

De vuelta a Shinjuku.

Je, esto es divertido- dijo Kidd mientras qué con un machete le destrozaba la cabeza a un zombi.

¡Deja de jugar idiota que se nos vienen más encima!- dijo Capone mientras que disparaba a los zombis que se acercaban.

¡Vamos para el norte, hay un parque de diversiones donde podremos refugiarnos!- grito Law mientras que junto con Bonney disparaban a varios zombis con sus rifles.

Maldita sea ¡Por que demonios la policía japonesa no trae mejores armas!- grito furiosa Bonney mientras que empezaba a recargar el rifle.

No lo sé- dijo Basil mientras qué con una pala le daba un golpe a un zombi destrozándole el cerebro.

De todos modos hay que apurarnos- dijo Killer mientras qué usando un par de katanas decapitaba a un par de zombis –ya perdimos a Appo y a Uroge por andar payaseando.

Entonces se encaminaron.

Donde Zoro y los demás.

¡Oh mierda!- exclamo Sanji.

No habían avanzado más de tres calles cuando pudieron ver a una oleada de zombis que se les venían encima.

¡Mierda!- grito Zoro descolgando la Gatling y presionando el gatillo…

La lluvia de balas abrió bastantes agujeros en los cuerpos de los zombis, deteniéndolos… pero no acabándoles.

¡Diablos dales a la cabeza!- grito Ace.

¡Que crees que intento!- exclamo Zoro, mas el peso y la potencia del arma le impedían lograr disparos concretos… solo había matado a 4 zombis de mas de 40 que se les iban encima, a los demás los estaba conteniendo, e incluso ya había creado un buen tanto de zombis cojos o semi destrozados que estorbaban a los demás.

¡Se acaban las balas!- dijo Pellona y entonces la Gaitling dejo de disparar.

Rayos, debí suponer que era una mala idea- dijo Zoro arrojando la Gatling al piso.

¡Vámonos!- grito Hancock mientras que echaban a correr, los demás rápidamente empezaron a moverse mientras uqe los zombis, estorbados por los cuerpos de los lisiados, avanzaban con lentitud.

En otro lado.

¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Luffy.

Si, parecía una lluvia de balas- dijo Tashigi, Nami con algo de precaución se asomo por una barda.

Todo despejado- dijo Nami.

Bien, entonces sigamos avanzando- dijo Luffy decidido.

El grupo camino con precaución, y entonces Tashigi notó que había mucho humo en la zona.

Parece que hay algún incendio- dijo ella.

No lo dudes, sin bomberos no creo que haya manera de que se puedan controlar los incendios- dijo Nami, Luffy entonces se adelanto un poco.

Llegamos a la zona comercial- dijo mientras qué volteaba… y entonces palideció.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nami.

¡Corran!- exclamo tomando a Nami de la mano, Tashigi volteo y vio que varios zombis estaban cruzando la calle y los habían visto.

¡Diablos!- exclamo ella.

El trío se apresuro a correr a la zona comercial.

¡Por allí!- dijo Luffy señalando un pasillo, los tres entraron y Luffy se percato de que había una reja, rápidamente la jalo para que bloqueara el paso.

¡Rayos!- grito Tashigi al ver que habían unos zombis en su camino, Nami solo se descoloco un poco… y es que eran zombis en disfraz cosplay.

Oh por dios- dijo Luffy con una expresión de asombro.

Esto si que es algo que jamás me espere ver- dijo Nami, Luffy con rapidez tomo el rifle que llevaba en el hombro, y disparo apuntando de una manera bastante correcta… los cuatro zombis cayeron al piso con las cabezas destrozadas –Luffy… pensé que eras fan de esa serie de anime.

Me gusta la serie, pero no podía soportar ver a tantos Sasukes al mismo tiempo… y queriendo joderme la existencia… aunque de todos modos lo hacía- dijo Luffy recargando el arma, Nami solo le miro con pena mientras que Tashigi veía a los cuatro chicos y chicas con disfraces de Sasuke Uchiha en el piso y suspiro.

Se ve que no te gustaba mucho el personaje- dijo ella mientras que avanzaban.

En otra pate.

¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Brook mirando varias calles ardiendo en llamas.

No lo sé, pero parece que dentro de poco, más de la mitad de la ciudad estará ardiendo en llamas- dijo Helmeppo.

Aun así, eso no impedirá el bombardeó, hay que movernos- dijo Coby mirando las llamas.

Es cierto… hay que apurarnos- dijo Ussop, Kaya volteo y vio la calle que conducía la antigua casa, Ussop se percato y le coloco la mano en él hombro –Vamos Kaya… hay que seguir.

Si… lo sé, pero yo de verdad deseaba que aquella tienda… fuera nuestro hogar- dijo la rubia, Ussop la abrazo.

Yo también linda, ya había planeado toda mi vida… tu y yo juntos… tu como la mejor doctora de Japón y yo como tu apoyo- dijo él, Kaya se apego a él.

Chicos, no me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero esas cosas no se quedaran esperando- dijo Brook revisando sus cartuchos.

Si, lo sé, solo que estábamos algo nostálgicos- dijo Ussop mientras que ambos seguían a los soldados.

En un jardín.

Bueno, estamos al lado de la zona comercial, desde aquí podremos llegar al parque de diversiones- dijo Marguerite, Aphelandra asintió, entonces ambas subieron un muro y después de comprobar que no había zombis cruzaron al centro comercial.

Oh vaya- dijo Aphelandra al ver los cuerpos de cuatro zombis en el piso.

Veo que alguien paso por aquí- dijo Marguerite.

¡BANG!

Ambas escucharon los balazos.

Creo que hay alguien vivo por aquí- dijo con cierta emoción la rubia.

¿Pero si son peligrosos?- preguntó Aphelandra.

Creo que por ahora eso no importa mucho- dijo Marguerite –Con solo estos arcos y flechas no podremos lograr mucho.

Bien, vamos- dijo Aphelandra mortificada.

Luffy recargo la pistola, aunque no eran muchos, le sorprendía la cantidad de zombis cosplay que había encontrado, ya había tenido que disparar a dos Narutos, un Goku y un Ed, Lucy también había tenido que disparar un par devece, dos señoras y una chica con un disfraz de marinera (tenia el rostro tan desecho y la ropa tan cubierta de sangre y vísceras que no pudo reconocer a que anime correspondía el cosplay)

Tashigi había sido un poco más brusca, ya que antes de que lo pensaran, la chica ya había matado 8 zombis con distintas vestimentas… al parecer estaba tomando venganza por la muerte de sus padres masacrando a cuanto zombi se encontrara.

Creo que podemos tomar un descansó aquí- dijo Luffy después de revisar un pequeño restaurante, además de que ya tenia hambre.

Si, creo que será lo mejor- dijo Nami tronándose el cuello.

Iré a ver la tienda de arriba, creo que vi algo útil- dijo Tashigi –Ha, voy sola, de todos modos ya checamos allí, además estoy bien protegida- dijo levantando la pistola.

Ten cuidado, regresa rápido si hay problemas- dijo Luffy.

Tranquilos- dijo Tashigi yendo de nuevo hacia arriba.

Es valiente- dijo Luffy con calma.

Más bien demasiado intrépida- dijo Nami –Hay que vigilarla para que no la maten- le dijo Nami mientras qué se sentaba en el piso.

Si, tal vez- dijo Luffy sentándose al lado de ella, Nami no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al tener al chico a su lado –Nami… tal vez no sea el momento pero… me alegra que estés aquí.

¿En serio?- dijo algo sonrojada la chica.

Claro… me reconforta el saber que una persona tan importante para mi este bien- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, Nami le sonrió.

"Y eso que no recuerda nada de nuestro pasado juntos… de verdad que fui una idiota por alejarme"- pensó algo afligida, en eso se percato de que Luffy le miraba fijamente -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

Es solo que me recordaste a alguien- dijo Luffy, Nami le sonrió y entonces el estomago de Luffy gruño.

Creo que hay que comer algo- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Si, hay que tener fuerzas para el viaje- dijo Luffy levantándose y entonces tomo de la mano a Nami para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gracias Luffy- dijo ella sonrojada.

No hay de que- dijo él… y ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente, no supieron por que, pero sus miradas se habían quedado conectadas por un momento.

Y entonces el sonido de la puerta al abrirse les llamo la atención, ambos voltearon esperando ver a Tashigi… y se sorprendieron al ver a un par de chicas.

Gracias a Dios… -dijo Aphelandra sonriendo, mas la rubia solo se había quedado pasmada igual que Luffy.

¿Luffy?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

¡Marguerite!- exclamo alegre el chico ante la mirada de sorpresa de Nami.

¿La conoces?- preguntó sin evitar un deje de celos.

¡Claro! ¡Marguerite siempre es mi compañera en los concursos de Cosplay!- dijo alegre, Nami solo frunció el ceño.

Marguerite sonrió al ver a alguien conocido, pero también noto la expresión de Nami y se percato de inmediato que pasaba.

Es bueno que estés bien Luffy, por cierto, ¿Quién es esta bella señorita que te acompaña?- preguntó la rubia sonriendo, Nami se sonrojo levemente.

Mi nombre es Nami, mucho gusto- dijo algo confundida.

En otra zona.

¡Muévanse!- exclamo Zoro mientras que pasaban por un centro de convenciones, el camino que habían tomado estaba plagado de Zombis, por lo que tuvieron que meterse entre calles… más los incendios hacían mas difícil su escape.

¡Por aquí!- grito Robin mientras que entraban al centro de convenciones, sin percatarse de que alguien les miraba.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero miren nomas lo que me trajo Santa Claus?- dijo de manera mordaz Kidd al ver al grupo entrar a donde el se ocultaba.

La pandilla se había separado en un punto y aunque el sabia que bien podrían estar muertos, se alegro al ver a las mujeres que acompañaban a esos chicos.

¿Cuál será la más apropiada? ¿La morena, la de cabello negro, esa chiquilla de cabello azul o la pelirosa?-se preguntaba sonriendo, alcanzo a notar que habían cerrado las puertas y los zombis se habían quedado afuera… sonrió al notar sus posibilidades –Deben de ir a las montañas, así que lo mas seguro es que pasen por el parque de diversiones… y creo que ya se cual será la elegida- dijo mientras que se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento.

Continuara.

Bien, se que me tarde y no quedo muy bueno el cap, pero es que como ando buscando chamba, casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir, sin embargó, ya metí algo de LuNa además de un poco mas de los zombis cosplay.

Espero les haya agradado y no les decepcione.

Suerte


	16. Capitulo 15: Drug and Rape…

Walking Dead

Capitulo 15: Drug and Rape…

Tashigi revisaba un cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil, sonrió al encontrar un botiquín medico… y a su lado encontró una bolsa con una buena cantidad de hierba.

¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó y al abrir la bolsita y olerla, se percato de que era una buena cantidad de Marihuana –Oh vaya- dijo y entonces empezó a mirar a varios lados.

Sonriendo empezó a rebuscar y encontró algunos implementos para fabricarse un cigarrillo, suspiro, sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero no sabia como sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de sus padres… rápidamente preparo uno y con algo de duda… empezó a fumar.

Abajo.

¿Compañeros de Cosplay?- preguntó Nami extrañada al ver a la rubia.

Si, casi siempre quedamos en tercer lugar, pero es muy divertido- dijo Marguerite mientras qué Aphelandra iba a la cocina del restaurante a ver que había.

Ya veo, hey Marguerite, me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta acá con eso- dijo Luffy señalando el arco y las flechas.

Si, fue muy difícil, pero lo conseguimos- dijo la rubia, Luffy entonces empezó a mirar a todos lados.

¿Sweetpea no lo logro?- preguntó dudoso, la rubia bajo la cara.

No… tuve que matarla hace algunas horas… se había infectado- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, Nami le puso una mano en el hombro.

Que lastima… ella era una gran amiga- dijo Luffy cabizbajo.

Hey, hay señal en la televisión- dijo Aphelandra desde la cocina.

Los tres corrieron con rapidez.

Las imágenes de la pantalla no mostraban Japón… sino Francia.

"¡Repetimos! ¡Las criaturas han entrado a la zona segura! ¡En estos momentos esta empezando la evacuación trataremos de tenerles informados!"- decía un reportero mientras que se veía como mucha gente era subida a barcos… otra cámara mostraba una enorme abertura en un muro por donde cientos de muertos vivientes trataban de entrar al lugar… por suerte estorbándose lo suficiente como para permitir la evacuación… la señal cambio..

"Los últimos reportes de la batalla que las fuerzas America-Mexicanas en la frontera entre ambos países indican una victoria de las fuerzas conjuntas, sin embargo, se teme que aunque se logro barrer con un aproximado de cas 15, 000 Zombis, hay mas de un cuarto de millón que viajan siguiendo a los refugiados de Oklahoma… se teme que en las próximas horas surja otra batalla"- decía otro reportero…

Luffy miro a las chicas.

Hay que comer algo rápido e irnos- dijo Luffy, las chicas asintieron.

Voy a ir a buscar a Tashigui- dijo Nami.

¿Quién es Tashigui?- pregunto Marguerite.

Es la hija de un profesor… viene con nosotros cuando se separo nuestro grupo… espera Nami voy contigo, chicas les dejo esto para que estén seguras mientras volvemos- dijo Luffy dejando un par de pistolas y algo de munición y saliendo tras Nami.

Hey Marguerite- dijo Aphelandra.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la rubia.

Creo que cualquier esperanza que pudieras tener con Luffy san se acaba de ir por la coladera… parece que le gusta esa chica- dijo la castaña, Marguerite suspiro.

Si, lo note por la manera en que la miraba… bueno, no importa, al menos sé que esta bien- dijo sonriente mientras qué tomaba las armas –Además, se ve que es una buena chica esa Nami, así que no creo que deba de preocuparme.

En otro lugar.

Área 51.

Reporte de situación- dijo Mihawk.

Señor, perdimos al 15º escuadrón motorizado en las afueras de Nebraska…. Y parece ser que ese bandido de Enel se ha hecho dueño de una buena parte de Nueva York- dijo un soldado.

Maldición… de no ser por que aun hay cientos de civiles tratando de sobrevivir allá, mandaría un bombardeo inmediato- dijo Mihawk molesto.

Además… afectaría la moral de los sobrevivientes- dijo otro soldado.

Ya lo sabia- dijo molesto, camino a una de las puertas –Voy a ver a esposa, infórmenme si pasa algo más.

Si señor- dijo otro soldado.

Mihawk caminaba por los pasillos, vio al Doctor Chopper dormido en un sillón y suspiro, el chico apenas y dormía… por eso no lo despertó.

Al llegar a su habitación, Shakky le recibió.

Malas noticias ¿Verdad?- dijo la morena viendo la expresión.

Algo así, el maldito Enel a conseguido hacerse de casi toda la costa este… al menos la alianza con México y Canadá esta conteniendo a las criaturas- dijo el sentándose, Shakky le empezó a masajear los hombros.

¿Qué sabes del resto del continente?- preguntó ella.

Pues… el ultimo reporte desde Argentina no era muy esperanzador, los zombis han obligado a muchas personas a adentrarse en la Patagonia… el gobierno logro llegar a Chile, donde se encuentran refugiados, pero supe que a los Chilenos también les esta costando contener la infección- dijo Mihawk.

Dios… incluso si logramos contenerlos con ayuda de México y Canadá… aun deberemos de luchar con los millones que estén en el resto del continente- dijo Shakky algo asustada.

Y eso sin contar a los que están en Europa y Asia… supe que en Islandia se esta convirtiendo en un autentico baño de sangre después de que llego la primera ola de refugiados- dijo Mihawk.

Dios… sabes… con todo eso… no sé como decirte esto- dijo Shakky de pronto, Mihawk le miro con extrañeza.

¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas enferma?- preguntó él preocupado por su esposa. Shakky negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

Estoy embarazada… la doctora Kureha se dio tiempo de examinarme y… me lo confirmo- dijo ella mientras que empezaba a llorar –Dios Mihawk… traer un bebé a este infierno… no sé si podamos con esto- dijo ella, Mihawk se acerco y la abrazo.

Lo haremos… sé que ganaremos… y ahora tengo una mayor motivación para coordinar los esfuerzos para la victoria, no solo es por nosotros… sino por quienes vendrán en el futuro- dijo él con firmeza, Shakky sonrió.

De vuelta en Japón…

Un zombi cayo al piso con la cabeza destrozada, Zoro empezó a recargar el arma.

Este lugar esta infestado- dijo el peliverde con algo de enfado, después de entrar al local se habían topado con una gran cantidad de zombis por todo el lugar, por suerte estaban lo bastante dañados para poder eliminarlos con rapidez.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Ace mientras que le acomodaba un culatazo a un zombi que se le fue encima a Hancock, ella saco rápidamente la pistola y disparo al zombi que había caído al piso.

Gracias- dijo ella, Ace sonrió.

Debemos de movernos rápido, aunque no hay tantos aquí adentro como afuera, esas cosas no tardaran en entrar, debemos de llegar al parque de diversiones, de allí nos dirigiremos a las bodegas- dijo Robin con decisión, Pellona miraba a todo el lugar.

Esta tienda… es donde a papá le gustaba traerme- dijo con algo de tristeza.

¡Vamos pues todos!- grito Sanji mientras que Vivi seguía aferrada a su pecho.

El grupo siguió moviéndose.

Un zombi salió de la sección de cosméticos y Hancock le voló la tapa de los sesos de un certero disparo, otro más venia trotando desde la sección de deportes, Robin y Zoro con rapidez dispararon y consiguieron eliminarle, Pellona disparaba a diestra y siniestra a cada zombi que veía, pero su falta de habilidad con las armas de fuego se delataba al desperdiciar muchos tiros.

¡Este lugar no es seguro! ¡Vamos por la salida de emergencia, podremos cortar a al Parque de Diversiones!- exclamo Ace.

¡Vamos!- exclamo Zoro mientras que corrían todos esquivando las embestidas de las criaturas.

¡CRASH!

Los ventanales de la entrada colapsaron y cientos de zombis empezaron a ingresar al centro comercial… mas vidrios se quebraron…

Pellona tropezó con un maniquí y al levantarse corrió al lado contrario.

¡Pellona!- grito Zoro, ella se detuvo y rápidamente trato de ir en dirección a donde estaban los demás pero…

¡Adonde y sin permiso!- se escucho una voz, mientras que unas manos sujetaban a Pellona quien grito sorprendida y la pistola le fue arrebatada de sus manos.

¡Pellona!- exclamo Zoro tratando de ir por ella, pero Robin le sujeto el brazo.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo la morena disparando contra dos zombis y matándolos en el acto, pero otros se les iban encima -¡Corre!- grito Robin.

¡Pero Pellona!- exclamo Zoro consternado. Ace le tomo el brazo.

¡Que corras maldición, no puedes hacer nada!- exclamo Ace mientras que junto con Robin lo jalaban y empezaban a Huir, Zoro trato de soltarse pero ambos lograron evitarlo y lo sacaron… solo alcanzo a ver a Pellona siendo arrastrada por aquel extraño hombre… la expresión aterrorizada de su novia contrastaba con la cara de locura del hombre que la había separado de ellos…

"Pellona… lo siento"- pensó él teniendo que huir… cientos de zombis se abalanzaban contra ellos y sabia que de nada serviría convertirse en alimento.

En otra parte del centro comercial…

Tranquila preciosa… no te hare daño… si te hubieras quedado allí de seguro te hubieran matado- dijo Kidd mientras qué con facilidad arrastraba a Pellona por una de las escaleras de emerg3ncia.

¡Suéltame!- exclamaba la pelirrosa forcejeando, Kidd bufo molesto.

Tu lo que quieres es que nos maten ¿Verdad?- dijo y con fuerza le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago, Pellona cayo de rodillas al piso sujetándose el estomago y tratando de recuperar el aire, Kidd le sujeto del cabello –Escúchame niñita y hazlo bien, tu te vienes conmigo, mis amigos quedaron de encontrarme en el Parque de diversiones… y como veras, es aburrido estar solo, así que si te callas y te portas bien dejare que nos acompañes con toda tu dentadura- dijo de manera amenazante, Pellona le miro con miedo

"Zoro… sálvame"- pensó angustiada mientras que Kidd la levanto con rudeza del brazo, ella no opuso resistencia, aun le dolía el puñetazo… además, Kidd le había arrebatado su arma.

Je, es una lastima que haya bastantes de esos bastardos por aquí… podríamos haber pasado un buen momento… aunque ahora que recuerdo… en el parque de diversiones hay un cobertizo que nos servirá- dijo con una sonrisa, Pellona le miro con miedo mientras que el la llevaba del brazo.

En otra parte.

Oh por dios- dijo Nami mientras qué se cubría la boca.

Ah demonios- dijo Luffy molesto.

Ah… Hola chicos… ¿Cómo están?- dijo una sonriente Tashigi… Luffy negó con la cabeza mientras que Nami se abanicaba con su mano tratando de alejar el aroma a mariguana que había en el aire.

¿Donde encontraste eso?- preguntó Nami enfadada.

Je… estaba aquí… ¿No quieren? Esta delicioso?- decía la chica totalmente drogada, Luffy le arrebato el cigarro y lo arrojo al piso pisándolo con firmeza –Ora guey... no la tires que escasea…

Hay Tashigi… sé que lo de tus padres es difícil de aceptar, pero no es para que te drogues- dijo Nami mientras qué junto con Luffy la tomaban de los brazos y la llevaban fuera.

Tashigi solo empezó a reírse mientras que Nami y Luffy se veían.

Habrá que esperar a que se le baje antes de seguir- dijo Luffy.

Si, si la sacamos así será presa fácil para cualquiera de esas cosas- dijo ella.

Je… ¿Saben? Ustedes dos me caen bien… son la mas bonita pareja de novios que haya visto- dijo Tashigi toda alucinada, Nami y Luffy se sonrojaron.

Vaya… ella cree que somos novios- dijo Nami con pena.

Je… bueno, eso me gustaría- dijo Luffy, Nami se sorprendió.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó incrédula.

No… no dije nada- dijo el sonriendo, más Nami se percato de eso, y sonrió también… mientras que Tashigi empezaba a cantar el himno a la alegría..

¿Cuántos se habrá fumado?- preguntó Nami.

Pues por el humo, tal vez se aventó casi toda una bolsa- dijo Luffy… creo entender por que lo hizo… sus padres muertos… todo lo que conoce se esta yendo al carajo… creo que cualquiera se sentiría así- dijo Luffy.

Si… todos perdimos todo… ahora solo nos queda sobrevivir- dijo Nami algo entristecida, Luffy le miro y estiro su mano alcanzando a sujetar la mano que Nami tenia libre, haciendo que se sonrojara la chica.

Aun no perdemos todo Nami… al menos en mi caso, aun te tengo a ti- dijo él sonriendo, Nami sonrió apenada mientras qué iban a donde los esperaban Marguerite y Aphelandra, al menos la zona comercial estaba limpia.

En otra parte.

¡Muéranse cabrones!- decía Bonney usando un rifle como garrote, se le había acabado la munición y a Law le quedaba muy poca.

¡Sigue corriendo!- exclamo Law disparando con un viejo revolver que le habían quitado al cadáver de un policía… pero se percato de que ya solo le quedaban seis balas en el bolsillo.

¡Juro que cuando encuentre a esa rata de Kidd me las pagara!- exclamo la pelirrosa corriendo junto a Law, cerca de veinte zombis los perseguían.

¡Deja eso para después y sigue corriendo!- exclamo él disparando su ultima bala… de pronto.

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

Los disparos de una M16 retumbaron en el lugar con la suficiente precisión para derribar a los zombis que se les venían encima, Law y Bonney vieron con asombro a un par de soldados en un techo.

¡Vengan por acá!- exclamo Coby, Helmeppo apuntaba con su M16 buscando más zombis.

Vamos- dijo Law mientras qué ayudaba a Bonney a subir al techo.

¡Rápido que vienen más!- exclamo Helmeppo disparando contra varios zombis que salían por las calles… y con algo de pena… vio a varios zombis cosplay acercándose -¿Esto es un chiste?

Law alcanzo a subir.

Rápido, debemos de movernos… antes de que nos bloqueen la ruta de salida- dijo Cobby mientras que rápidamente empezaban a correr, Law y Bonney los siguieron sin preguntar nada.

En otra parte.

¡Entra de una vez!- exclamo molesto Kidd mientras que metía a Pellona a un cobertizo… había cortado camino yendo por la parte trasera del centro comercial, solo tuvieron que pasar un par de casa abandonadas… Pellona temblaba, le sangraba el labio y uno de sus ojos empezaba a hincharse –Je, vaya… llegamos muy rápido, je, ahora solo queda esperar a mis compañeros para largarnos.

¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó asustada Pellona, Kidd solo sonrió mientras qué caminaba hacia ella.

Oh linda… vamos a pasar un muy buen rato… y espero que te portes bien, por que mira como te dejo el estar de rebelde- dijo lamiéndose los labios, Pellona se apretó contra la pared mientras qué Kidd se le acercaba… Pellona cerro los ojos cuando sintió que el la sujetaba.

"Zoro… ayúdame"- pensó aterrada la chica mientras que sentía como empezaba a ser despojada violentamente de sus prendas.

Zoro y el grupo corrían por las calles, habían logrado esquivar a los zombis y Ace dijo que se detuvieran para poder descanzar.

Demonios… ¡Demonios!- exclamo molesto mientras que le daba un puñetazo a la pared, Robin se le acerco.

Zoro…- dijo ella con pena.

Falle… no solo le falle como novio… falle como persona… dios… -dijo dejándose caer al piso, Robin le puso una mano en el hombro.

No podías haber ido por ella… esas cosas te habrían matado- dijo Robin, Zoro le miro y ella le abrazo –Tranquilo… ella aun debe de seguir viva… y conozco esta zona… solo hay un lugar a donde se la pudo haber llevado ese loco…

Zoro le miro.

¿Dónde?- preguntó él.

Al mismo lugar a donde vamos nosotros… al Parque de Diversiones- dijo Robin.

De todos modos, debemos apresurarnos… Luffy y las demás van para allá… si ese loco los encuentra primero- dijo Hancock preocupada.

Es cierto, además, debemos de ir por Pellona- dijo Ace.

Bien, pues vamos- dijo Sanji sonriendo, Vivi le sonrío y volteo… palideciendo.

¡NO!- grito la chica, Sanji volteo… y vio con sorpresa a Nefertari Cobra corriendo hacia ellos…

Se les abalanzo antes de que pudieran disparar derribando a Vivi y Sanji… este ultimo alcanzo a quitar de encima a Cobra de una patada y liberar a Vivi, saco la pistola y disparo.

Papá- dijo la chica, Sanji la levanto.

Tranquila… vámonos- dijo el mientras qué todos empezaban a moverse.

"Ya vamos… aguanta por favor"- dijo Zoro mientras qué todos se movían.

Continuara.

Bien, ya esta un nuevo cap, disculpen la tardanza, je, originalmente la escena de Pellona y Kidd iba a ser mucho, pero mucho más cruenta y especifica… y después de leerle decidí reducirla por que la verdad si me manche y prácticamente hubiera entrado en otra categoría, pero creo que se hacen a la idea.

Como verán, hubo una escena LuNa en este cap y en el próximo creo que por fin verán algo más interesante.

Suerte a todos


	17. Capitulo 16:Bienvenidos a Zombieland P1

Walking Dead

Capitulo 16: Bienvenidos a Zombieland p1

Luffy terminaba de comer, Nami solo sonrió, aun no perdía el apetito pese a todo, a Tashigi ya se le estaba pasando el pason que se había dado, Marguerite y Aphelandra solo miraban las noticias.

"_Se reportan mas ataques en la zona conurbada de Monterrey, México, aunque se ha logrado detener a las criaturas, aun hay miles que avanzan en dirección a la ciudad… se sabe que aun quedan muchos sobrevivientes en el interior de la Ciudad de México, se informa que un grupo de personas logro cerrar las rejas del bosque de Chapultepec junto con policías y granaderos, se sabe que están aguantando…_

_Noticia de ultimo minuto, se ha informado que el operativo Trueno será desplegado en la ciudad de Tokio, se prevé que se emplearan misiles de fragmentación para limpiar la zona, se prevé que Tokio y sus alrededores serán borrados, si aun quedan personas en la ciudad, se recomienda la evacuación… el bombardeo empezara a las 5:00 pm"_

El grupo se quedo paralizado, Nami con rapidez miro al reloj, eran la 1:10 pm… no tenían mas que 4 horas con 50 minutos para llegar al punto donde estaba el camión… de lo contrario estaban fritos.

Debemos de movernos- dijo Luffy revisando las armas, las chicas asintieron y empezaron a prepararse.

En otro punto.

Zoro y los demás corrían presurosos, a lo lejos se veía el Parque de Diversiones.

Cada uno tenía algo en mente…

Robin miraba a Zoro, le veía preocupado, ella sabia que el chico se culpaba… y entonces noto algo.

"Aun siente algo por ella… no se si aun la ame o no pero, es obvio que ella aun es importante para él"- pensó Robin con tristeza.

Zoro solo corría con prontitud, ya se veía el parque.

"Ya voy Pellona, ya voy"- pensaba con preocupación.

Ace y Hancock iban silenciosos, desde que había pasado esta situación se habían percatado de que probablemente tendrían que enfrentarse a un oponente humano… y eso les daba algo de temor.

Sanji y Vivi corrían a la par del grupo… ambos silenciosos, Sanji estaba preocupado por haber tenido que matar a Cobra… bueno, mas bien, matar a la cosa en la que se había convertido… pero Vivi…

Ella solo miraba de reojo su brazo y bajaba la vista…

Ya casi llegamos- dijo Robin mientras que veían la entrada al parque, Zoro apretó sus armas y miro con fijeza el lugar.

Ya vamos… aguanta por favor.- dijo para sí.

En otro punto.

Un cuerpo cayó al piso respirando con agitación mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de lágrimas.

Ha… eso fue genial- dijo Kidd mientras qué se abrochaba el pantalón, en el piso, Pellona lloraba en silencio aun desnuda –Ya deja de llorar… no fue tan malo, je, además, noto que tienes mucho potencial pequeña, sino fuera por que no debo de cansarme innecesariamente, estaríamos dándole toda la noche pequeña- dijo mientras que tomaba un tanto de ropas que estaban en un baúl y se las lanzaba a la chica en el piso –Vístete, aun hay mucho que hacer.

Pellona solo se removió en el piso, Kidd le miro se acerco.

¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Vístete con un demonio!- le grito dándole una patada, Pellona con miedo empezó a ponerse las sucias y viejas ropas que Kidd le había lanzado, tomo un pequeño trozo de tela y con rapidez trato de limpiar un poco su entrepierna, pero Kidd le pateo de nuevo.

Hey, eso se queda así… vístete sin limpiarte… esa es mi marca- dijo el riendo, Pellona no tuvo de otra mas que hacer lo que le mandaba.

"Zoro… ayúdame… por favor"- pensaba aturdida mientras que un pequeño brillo de odio apareció en su mirada… cosa que Kidd noto.

¡PLAF!

¡No me veas así zorra!- exclamo Kidd después de voltearle un puñetazo, Pellona solo escupió sangre de su boca tratando de evitar vomitar, Kidd solo se le acerco furico –Oh, así que la nenita esta enfadada… bien, pensaba ir a buscar a los chicos… pero veo que aun deseas seguir… bien hare que tus ojos se pongan blancos de tanto placer que sentirás.

Pellona le miro con terror y solo sintió el impacto contra la pared… y puesto que aun no estaba totalmente vestida, solo sintió a Kidd empezando de nuevo contra ella.

"¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Te matare! ¡Te juro por Dios que te matare!"- pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que sentía como Kidd continuaba violándola.

En otra parte.

Vamos rápido… pronto empezara- dijo Brook algo tenso, la señal de la radio indicaba que pronto empezaría el Operativo Trueno.

¿Qué es eso de Operativo Trueno?- preguntó Bonney preocupada.

Aniquilación total… todo Tokio será borrado del mapa- dijo Coby.

Oh dios- dijo Kaya mientras que Ussop le abrazaba.

Eso es malo… debemos de apurarnos… creo que la mejor manera de llegar a las montañas es por el Parque de diversiones… tal vez podamos hallar un auto y puentearlo para largarnos de aquí- dijo Helmeppo.

Es lo único que podemos hacer… estamos con el tiempo encima- dijo Brook –Bien, ¡Vamos todos!

El grupo empezó a moverse mientras que sabían que cada minuto perdido les acercaba más a una muerte cruel.

En otro lado.

Luffy y las chicas corrían al parque de diversiones, por suerte, esa área estaba casi vacía, por lo que podían avanzar con rapidez.

¡Miren eso!- exclamo Marguerite, Nami y los demás vieron una camioneta de la policía.

¡Bien estamos de suerte!- exclamo Nami sonriendo mientras que fue junto con lo demás a la patrulla.

Espera Nami- dijo Luffy, entonces se quito una de las armas que colgaban de su espalda y con cautela reviso el vehículo.

La camioneta estaba vacía… con excepción de un cuerpo decapitado en su interior, Luffy rápidamente saco el cuerpo y lo tiro al piso.

Suban- dijo el chico… hasta que se percato de algo –No hay llaves- dijo saliendo, busco rápidamente en el cuerpo y bufo enfadado –No tiene las llaves- dijo.

No hay problema con eso- dijo Nami y con rapidez se metió a la camioneta, Luffy se percato de que saco un cuchillo y con rapidez empezó a mover algo por debajo del volante.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó Aphelandra confundida… y entonces sonó el arranque.

Oh vaya… no sabia que podías puentear el auto- dijo Tashigi asombrada.

Bueno, una compañera de la escuela allá en Estados Unidos me lo enseño- dijo ella apenada.

¡Nami eres asombrosa!- exclamo Luffy levantándola y dándole un fuerte abrazo -¡Y gracias a ti podremos apurarnos e ir por los demás!

Luffy- decía ella sonriente, Marguerite sonrió mientras qué Tashigi solo suspiro.

He… no me gusta ser la aguafiestas, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, debemos de ir por los demás y largarnos de la ciudad antes de que la vuelen en mil pedazos- dijo ella, Luffy asintió y se soltó con lentitud de Nami, ambos subieron a la camioneta junto con las demás y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

Sin embargo… no eran los únicos…

Cientos de zombis en cosplay avanzaban al parque… ¿Por qué motivo? Bueno, mientras que Kidd abusaba de Pellona… no se percato que en sus arranques de violencia, ella por accidente había golpeado una especie de palanca… y esto activo el sistema eléctrico del parque… los juegos, luces y música se encendieron, como un enorme anuncio de "Cena caliente"

Zoro y su grupo entraron al parque… y se asombraron al ver todo encendido.

¡Demonios!- exclamo Ace molesto.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hancock confundida.

Sea lo que sea que hagamos, debemos de hacerlo ahora… todas estas luces y ruido harán que tengamos a demasiados invitados sorpresa- dijo Ace, Zoro solo apretó los labios.

Debemos de hallar a Pellona cuanto antes y encontrar ese mentado camión, sé que Luffy y las chicas nos encontraran allá- dijo Zoro, Robin le miro, pero asintió.

Incluso si ellos encuentran el camión antes, estoy segura de que nos esperaran… esto estará repleto de esas cosas en un par de horas… y me imagino que las que estén cercanas a este lugar no tardaran en llegar- dijo la morena, los demás asintieron y con rapidez se introdujeron al parque.

En otro lado.

¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Brook, Ussop se subió a un contenedor de basura.

El parque esta en funciones- dijo el narizón.

Demonios…. No se quien lo habrá echo, pero eso nos hará aun mas difícil el escape… debemos de correr- dijo Brook, Coby y Helmeppo rápidamente prepararon sus armas mientras qué Bonney miraba a Law, este solo asintió.

Vamos entonces… no queda mucho tiempo- dijo Law mientras que el grupo entraba por la parte de atrás del parque.

Miles de zombis en cosplay y normales se acercaban… algunos habían llegado a los muros mas bajos del parque y empezaron a entrar… otros encontraron las salidas de emergencia y se agolparon en ellas rompiendo las frágiles puertas de alambre… cientos ingresaban al lugar…

La camioneta pego un brinco. Luffy mantenía el control de ella con bastante sagacidad, lo que sorprendió a las chicas, que no se imaginaron que el moreno fuera tan hábil para manejar.

Vamos rápido, tenemos aun un par de horas… solo espero que no se adelanten- dijo Luffy mientras qué Nami le miraba de reojo… se veía decidido… y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Nunca cambiara… veo que aun sabe manejarse bien en momentos decisivos"- pensó ella.

¡Miren eso!- exclamo Tashigi y a lo lejos se veía el parque… y varios zombis adentrándose en el.

Demonios-dijo Marguerite, Luffy entonces detuvo la camioneta.

Chicas… esto será difícil- dijo el de pronto, las chicas le miraron –Son demasiados, pero creo que hay algo que podemos hacer.

¿Qué planeas Luffy?- preguntó Nami preocupada. Luffy le sonrió y le tomo la mano.

Nami… chicas… lo que les diré es serió… pero si funciona podremos llegar todos con vida al camión- dijo Luffy, Nami vio su expresión, Marguerite también y sonrió.

Veo que tu ingenio de emergencia sale a flote- dijo la rubia, Luffy solo se rasco la cabeza.

Bueno, pues dinos tu idea pronto- dijo Tashigi mientras que Luffy apretaba la mano de Nami.

Esta bien… este es mi plan…

En el parque.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Zoro mientras que disparaba su arma… en el interior del parque ya habían algunos zombis de los trabajadores del lugar.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Robin mientras que disparaba también.

¡Están acercándose más!- exclamo Ace mientras qué Hancock miraba con terror como por una de las rotas salidas de emergencia cientos de zombis e agolpaban, no lograban entrar únicamente gracias a que se estorbaban, pero sabia que no tardarían.

¡Zoro, debemos dividirnos! ¡Nosotros iremos a buscar el camión mientras que tu buscas a Pellona!- le grito Sanji apuntando su arma contra otras criaturas.

Zoro asintió.

¡Bien, nos veremos allá!- dijo echando a correr.

¡Zoro!- exclamo Robin yendo tras él.

¡Hey espera, no lo sigas que solo le atrasaras!- exclamo Ace, pero no pudo hacer nada, Robin ya se había alejado.

¡Vamos ya!- exclamo Hancock mientras que empujaba a Ace para que se moviera.

Vivi estaba aterrada miro a todos lados mientras que Sanji le llevaba del brazo… y una pequeña mueca de dolor surgió en su rostro… además de un pequeña lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

Kidd miraba por la ventana… no pudo evitar sonreír.

Je… esto es hermoso- dijo él mientras que miraba algunos zombis que trotaban por el lugar… y escuchaba los fogonazos de las armas, volteo y vio a Pellona quien yacía en el piso –Veo que tienes buenos amigos… ya vinieron… y trajeron compañía.

Pellona estaba muy lastimada… Kidd le había dado una tremenda paliza cuando trato de aprovechar una oportunidad para escapar… y le dio con mucha saña, apenas y podía permanecer consciente…

"Zoro… Zoro…"- pensaba la pelirrosa mientras que en su interior sentía una enorme rabia… se sentía sucia… molesta… pero ante todo… solo deseaba morir…

Oh… ¿Pero que es eso que veo?- dijo Kidd con una sonrisa maliciosa –Je, pequeñita… creo que pronto tendrás compañía… acabo de ver a una preciosa morena que de seguro no tendrá problemas en acompañarte- dijo mientras qué empezaba a reír… Pellona se estremeció…

"¿Morena? Robin…"- pensó de pronto, si bien Hancock también era morena… algo le decía que era ella… y sabia entonces que Zoro debía de estar cerca.

Kidd solo siguió riendo mientras qué planeaba su siguiente movimiento… y algo en Pellona le hizo decidirse.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde y el capitulo no quedo muy bueno, pero es que hay cosas que planeaba y no pude poner aun, ya que el fic esta llegando a su fim, pero es que necesito esta transición para poner al fin la esperada escena LuNa definitiva de este fic, además, para el próximo habran guiños a escenas de la película Zombiland, je, espero les agrade y ya tratare no tardarme, ya ando también con lo que sigue de "El Dilema" y pronto lo verán de vuelta.

Suerte a todos.


	18. Capitulo 17:Bienvenidos a Zombieland P2

Walking Dead

Capitulo 17: Bienvenidos a Zombieland P2

Luffy y las chicas se preparaban… ya faltaba poco… menos de una hora para que empezara el bombardeo… habían encontrado otro de los escondites de armas de Garpp y se habían cargado de munición hasta las narices…

¿Están listas?- preguntó el moreno.

Claro Luffy- dijo Nami con una sonrisa tensa, Marguerite y Aphelandra asintieron mientras que Tashigui solo levanto la escopeta que le habían dado y corto cartucho.

Bien… entonces vamos- dijo el, las chicas se subieron a la camioneta, pero Luffy antes detuvo a Nami.- Nami…

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica, Luffy le miro y se rasco la cabeza… se veía notoriamente nervioso.

Nami… mira… yo sé que no es momento pero… no sé si esto funcione, es un plan demasiado audaz que podría hacer que todos muriésemos si no lo hacemos bien y… -diecia el balbuceante, Nami estaba consternada, Luffy le sonrió –Nami… bueno, debo decirte que dese hace tiempo… me gustas, je… se que debe ser raro… mira que sé lo que muchos decían de mi pero…

Calla- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Luffy le miro desconcertado –Luffy, sé que todo saldrá bien, no me digas eso como si fuera una despedida, tu me gustas desde hace mucho., es por eso que se que este plan funcionara, por que tengo fe en ti- dijo y antes de que Luffy dijera algo, ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios –Continuaremos con lo mas importante de esto cuando escapemos de aquí- dijo ella de tal manera que Luffy se puso rojo.

Adentro de la camioneta las chicas no pudieron evitar reír.

Se ve que se llevan bien- dijo Tashigui.

Bueno, yo también confió en Luffy, si dice que el plan saldrá bien lo hará- dijo Marguerite, Aphelandra solo levanto el arma que llevaba en sus manos.

Ahora solo queda encomendarnos a Dios- dijo ella.

En el parque.

¡Rápido, estamos por salir de aquí!- exclamaba Ace mientras que seguían corriendo, Hancock disparo más tiros mientras que otro grupo de zombis se acercaba.

Dios… ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya tantos zombis cosplayeros por aquí!- exclamo la hermosa morena mientras qué disparando sus armas derribaba a un par de zombis con trajes de Naruto y Goku.

Ni idea- dijo Ace disparando también y derribando a un Edwar Elric y a una Konata –Pero creo que Luffy se moriría de risa con esto.

¡Apúrense!- exclamo Sanji mientras que junto con Vivi corrían a la salida…. La chica solo se veía cansada… y se cubría el brazo… mas se notaba que le dolía.

Demonios… espero que Luffy y los demás estén bien y se apuren- dijo Ace mientras que corrían.

Brook y los demás entraron al parque de diversiones con precaución.

¿Oyeron eso?- dijo Bonney.

Disparos, debe de haber gente viva aquí- dijo Helmeppo.

¿Creen que podamos hacer algo por ellos?- preguntó Ussop.

No lo sé… ya casi no hay tiempo- dijo Brook, Kaya se pego a Ussop.

Deberíamos de intentarlo- dijo la rubia.

No lo recomendaría, se que esto sonara cruel, pero el echo de que otras personas estén peleando en estos momentos puede sernos de utilidad para pasar desapercibidos por los zombis- dijo Coby, Law suspiro.

Eso es cierto- dijo Law mientras que Brook asentía.

Lamento concordar, pero no tenemos suficiente munición para una batalla larga, ni para salvar a cualquiera que este en problemas… por desgracia debemos de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para sobrevivir, y… aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que nos den otros sobrevivientes- dijo Brook.

Eso se oye feo- dijo Ussop.

Si, pero no tenemos otra opción- dijo Brook mientras que avanzaban.

Recorreremos el parque a toda velocidad, llegaremos a la zona de bodegas y tomaremos el primer vehículo que hallemos, espero que podamos escapar a tiempo- dijo Brook.

El grupo entonces se adentro al parque.

Con Kidd.

Ah… Que delicioso- dijo Kidd mientras que miraba por la ventana, y se saboreaba los labios, Pellona aun le miraba desde el piso –Pronto tendrás compañía nena.

N… no… por favor… no- dijo Pellona tratando de ganar tiempo… ya se imaginaba que planeaba Kidd, por lo que debía de actuar pronto… no quería que nadie más fuese victima de ese lunático.

Oh… ¿Te sientes celosa?- dijo burlón, Pellona apretó los dientes y no pudo reprimir un leve gruñido, Kidd solo empezó a reírse –Me voy por mi presa nena… no tardo.

Maldito- dijo Pellona después de que Kidd saliera, se levanto con dificultad… le dolía la cadera, Kidd había sido demasiado rudo con ella… sangraba por la entrepierna, no dudaba que le había desgarrado un poco en la zona vaginal, además de que los morados de su cuerpo se estaban inflamando dificultándole el caminar.

Debo… debo de evitar que Kidd encuentre a Zoro y a Robín… debo detenerlo- dijo pero noto con miedo que su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado… además de que sentía un fuerte dolor en las entrañas… -Debe de haberme provocado algún desgarre interno… debe de ser una hemorragia o algo… no… no debo de desfallecer- decía cojeando y entonces vio algo…y sonrió…

Oculto entre los restos de una caja… lo vio… Pellona no pudo evitar pensar en que era un extraño golpe de suerte… y se movió lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Pellona!- gritaba Zoro corriendo, un zombi salió por el camino y se lanzo a trote en su contra, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, Zoro lo decapito con la espada y disparo un tiro a otro zombi (este en un cosplay de Sasuke) que salió a su encuentro.

Maldición ¡No me hagan perder el tiempo desgraciados!- exclamo disparando a mas zombis que se aparecían.

Robín corría buscando a Zoro, había guardado silencio para evitar llamar la atención de los zombis, teniendo éxito en parte, al menos los zombis no la habían encontrado pero por desgracia le habían limitado las opciones de movimiento, la morena intuía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto el lugar estaría a reventar de zombis y ella sabia que Zoro no era el hombre con mejor sentido de orientación, por lo que sabia que debía de encontrarlo pronto, incluso aunque encontraran a Pellona, existía el riesgo de que Zoro se perdiera, y eso en una situación como en la que estaban, pues podría ser fatal.

Caminaba cerca de la zona de bodegas del Parque.

Tal vez si voy del otro lado lo… ¡Ugh! -dijo más cayó al piso… estaba totalmente noqueada mientras que Kidd solo se relamía los labios, había esperado oculto en una esquina y Robín, por estar vigilando la zona de Zombis, no se percato de ello… siendo golpeada en la nuca con fuerza por Kidd.

Bien… ya te tengo linda… je, y creo que contigo me divertiré aun más- decía con una mirada enfermiza mientras que se reía.

En otra parte.

Zoro se estremeció, había matado ya a otro grupo de zombis y las balas empezaban a escacear… pero eso no le provoco el estremecimiento…

Robín… -dijo para si y se lanzo a buscar a las chicas… algo le decía que si no se apuraba las cosas se pondrían realmente feas.

Los zombis se agolpaban en la entrada principal, no eran tantos… unos 40, aunque el enrejado era muy simple, y empezaba a ceder, pronto entrarían, pese a que la zona estaba infestada, se podía decir que eran muy pocos… quizás por que aun quedaban muchos sobrevivientes tratando de ir a los caminos que llevaban a los puertos, sobrevivientes ruidosos que atraían a los miles de zombis de la zona y que sin saberlo, le estaban dando una oportunidad a nuestros protagonistas…

El sonido de un auto llamo la atención de los zombis, la camioneta se lanzo a toda velocidad arrollando a varios a su paso y estrellándose contra el ya de por si endeble enrejado de la entrada, Luffy dio un volantazo y la camioneta giro como trompo mientras que con una extraña habilidad Luffy había colocado la AK 47 en la ventana y disparo ráfagas continuas, las cuales impactaron contra los zombis que no habían sido arrollados, la potencia de fuego de la Kalashnikof combinada con la velocidad y el giro de la camioneta hiso un efecto devastador sobre los zombis, y aunque no hubo muchos impactos en la cabeza, la potencia basto como para tumbar a los muertos y hacerlos más lentos.

¡Rápido bajen!- exclamo Luffy mientras que se bajaba y con rapidez disparaba de nuevo, la AK 47 cumplió su objetivo y en un instante de los cuarenta zombis que había allí, 37 yacían destrozados en el piso, 12 jamás volverían a levantarse, 3 aun se movían con lentitud y el resto estaba incapacitado.

¡Hay más adentro!- exclamo Tashigi.

¡No se fijen en eso y sigan con el plan, yo me encargo del resto!- exclamo Luffy, Nami le miro y supo que era verdad, ellos ya se esperaban eso.

Luffy… ¡Cuídate!- exclamo mientras que junto con las chicas corrían al interior.

Luffy entonces empezó a disparar contra los zombis que se veían en el interior del parque, sonrió, había logrado atraer su atención y era hora de seguir el plan, con rapidez saco una mochila y reviso que no se le hubiera caído nada, estaba repleta de cargadores, saco otro par de petacas pequeñas y se las colgó, sabia que con ese peso pronto se cansaría, por lo que empezó a correr al otro lado, los zombis trotaban en su dirección y el sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

¡Allí esta!- exclamo mientras qué usaba la AK 47 para quitar a un par de zombis en cosplay de Bleach (creo que eran un Ichigo y un Kempachi) y se monto a la pequeña montaña rusa, cambio el cargador del rifle y lo puso en modo manual mientras que el carrito empezaba a avanzar.

¡Anden vengan por su dosis!- exclamaba mientras que avanzando en el carrito disparaba a cada zpombi que se acercaba… obviamente era toda una estrategia, haciendo ese escándalo llamaría la atención de los zombis que ya estaban en el parque y los que fueran llegando, eso les daría tiempo a las chicas para hallar a los demás y poder buscar la camioneta blindada, aunque esperaba poder sobrevivir a esto.

¡BANG!

La cabeza de un zombi salió destrozada después de que Luffy le atinara, al menos sabia que en la montaña rusa no habría muchos puntos flacos por lo que empezó a pegar alaridos y gritos de emoción para atraer a cuanto zombi pudiera.

Robín estaba aturdida… sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca, por lo que aunque sentía como sus manos eran atadas, no reaccionaba al completo… solo escuchaba una risa…

Anda nena… despierta, no será divertido sino lo haces- dijo Kidd mientras que después de atar las manos de Robín, la s ponía sobre una especie de clavija para mantenerla estirada, Robín abrió los ojos levemente, y Kidd sonrio.

Tu… ¿Quién eres?- dijo Robín aun aturdida, Kidd solo se relamió los labios.

Soy quien te hará sentirte mujer- dijo él, Robín entonces abrió los ojos ya repuesta… se percato de la verdad, pero trato de mantener la calma… debía de conseguir tiempo.

¿Tu te llevaste a Pellona?- preguntó, Kidd sonrió.

¿La rosadita? Ah… si, era deliciosa, lastima que no fuera virgen… me gustan más esas pero… -decía más Robín no pudo evitar sentir un ataque de rabia combinada con asco.

¡Que le has hecho!- exclamo enfadada, Kidd solo sonrió más.

Oh, no temas queridita… pronto lo sabrás- le respondió Kidd acercándose y presionándole el trasero…

¡PAFT!

Y recibiendo una potente patada en la entrepierna que lo tumbo.

¡Cerdo!- exclamo Robín mientras que Kidd se alejaba para evitar otra patada de la morena, quien se trataba de liberar con fuerza, Kidd solo le miro con enfado mientras que recuperaba el aire.

Perra… ¡Eso me dolió!- exclamo furioso mientras que trataba de levantarse, la patada había sido muy dura, con furia logro sujetar una barra metálica y difícilmente se levanto-¿Sabes zorra? Pensaba ser dulce contigo, no dejarte como a la otra zorra, pero viendo que no vas a aceptar por las buenas- y se relamió los labios, Robín se estremeció, aunque sus piernas estaban libres, sabia que no podía patearlo lo suficiente, un error seria suficiente para que el la golpease con el tubo, y si lo hacia estaba acabada, probablemente la golpearía hasta dejarla indefensa y después la violaría.

Maldito, ¡No te me acerques!- exclamo ella, Kidd solo le miro.

Oh, de seguro que desearías poder usar tus armas, no te preocupes, después de que acabe, con gusto te mandare a descansar con ellas- dijo señalando la pistola que estaba en la mesa –Ahora… vamos a empez… ¡Hugh!

Y Robín solo miro con sorpresa como Kidd se doblo por un costado… y vio a Pellona mientras que le encajaba un enorme cuchillo a Kidd en un costado.

¿Cómo demonios?- exclamo Kidd confundido. Pellona solo le miraba con rabia.

No te dejare… que le pongas una mano encima- dijo la pelirosa… y Kidd le soltó un tremendo impacto en la sien con el tubo, Pellona cayó al piso y el cuchillo cayó a su lado, Kidd solo trataba de cubrirse la herida, pero la sangre manaba continua y pronto un charco se formo… Kidd solo miraba incrédulo.

No… no puede ser… yo tengo el control… -decía mientras que salía del lugar… Robín miro el cuerpo de Pellona.

Pellona… ¡Pellona por favor levántate!- exclamo mientras qué la chica con mucha dificultad trataba de levantarse… el golpe le había dejado aturdida, pero aun estaba consciente.

Kidd se tambaleaba, se estrello un par de veces y maldiciendo se movió a donde había visto unos botes de gasolina, la sangre manaba de la herida, debió de haberle perforado los riñones o el hígado… estaba enfurecido, tiro uno de los botes y el contenido empezó a rociarse por el piso.

No… no las dejare irse así… zorras… - dijo mientras que sujetando con las fuerzas que le quedaban un bote de combustible, dejo caer más gasolina y empezó a caminar a la salida mientras que con dificultad sacaba un encendedor de sus bolsillos –Je… yo gane al final perras.

Y dejando caer el encendedor… la flama se extendió con rapidez, Kidd solo empezó a reírse, abrió la puerta de la bodega…

¡UHHHH!

Al menos 7 zombis estaban del otro lado, Kidd fue sujetado por ellos con rapidez, trato de soltarse, pero a causa de sus heridas no lo lograba, un zombi le mordió el cuello mientras uqe el griitaba, dos mas lo derribaron y empezaron a jalarlo de pies y manos, otros dos se le fueron encima y le mordieron el pecho.

¡ATASQUENCE! ¡ATASQUENCE MALDITOS!- empezó a gritar mientras que a causa de las mordidas la piel de su estomago se partía como papel y sus entrañas salían a la superficie, su tronco se separo mientras que mas zombis llegaban, sus piernas y cintura fueron arrastrados por un lado mientras que la parte superior de Kidd exhalaba su ultimo aliento, muriendo devorado por las criaturas mientrasu qe le fuego se extendia en la bodega.

Adentro.

Yo… lo siento- decía Pellona cayendo al piso, Robín se percato de que la chica estaba muy lastimada, trataba de liberarse para ayudarla, pero aunque la clavija estaba debilitada, aun aguantaba bastante… entonces vio el humo colarse por la puerta abierta… y una luz así como el estallar de un bote en alguna parte del lugar.

¡Pellona levántate! ¡Necesito que me liberes o no podremos salir de aquí!- exclamo, pero la pelirrosa apenas y podía moverse, la contusión fue demasiada -¡Por favor levántate!

Pellona lo intentaba, pero entonces escupió sangre… el daño era aun mayor de lo pensado y la chica podría estar desangrándose internamente, sino la atendían podría morir, debía de liberarse, además, veía que se les venia el fuego encima…. No debía de flaquear, al menos debía de salvarla… incluso aunque eso terminara su relación con Zoro

Zoro corría por el parque, maldijo su pésimo sentido de orientación… entonces vio una bodega arder en llamas… y a muchos zombis devorando a alguien en una esquina… y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Corrió al lugar pero…

¡BRAM!

La bodega estallo en su planta baja el fuego consumió a los zombis que estaban abajo y el lugar empezó a desplomarse, Zoro por algún motivo se dejo caer de rodillas, no sabia por que pero algo le decía que había llegado tarde.

Y bajo su rostro sin notar que una silueta caminaba a trompicones hacia él.

Continuara.

Bien, ha regresado el fic, je, pronto regresa "El Dilema" y "Perdida" je, como notaron este cap fue brusco, Kidd murió pagando sus pecados, pero aun así alcanzo a hacer una ultima maldad, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Robín y Pellona? ¿Habrán muerto? ¿Y que pasara con Luffy? ¿A dónde habrán ido las chicas? ¿Qué pasara con los demás ¿ ¿Podrán encontrar la camioneta antes de que empiece el bombardeo o los zombis los alcanzaran antes?

Todo esto se resolverá en el próximo cap, donde habrá aun más drama, espero les agrade

Suerte


	19. Capitulo 18:Escape of the Living Dead

Walking Dead

Capitulo 18: Escape of The Living Dead

Zoro miraba la ardiente bodega, los zombis estaban consumidos por las llamas… no podía notar la figura que caminaba lentamente hacia él…

Zoro… -dijo una voz cansada, Zoro reacciono y se percato de que una tremendamente lastimada Nico Robín caminaba a donde él.

¡Robín!- exclamo corriendo a ella y alcanzo a pescarla antes de que cayera al piso -¡Robín que te paso!

La morena gimió con algo de dolor, pero Zoro se percato que pese a las heridas, no estaba en peligro inmediato.

Pe… Pellona… me… me salvo… -dijo ella con algo de dificultad, Zoro le miro con sorpresa.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó él, los ojos de Robín entonces se llenaron de lagrimas.

Ella… me libero… cuando ese hombre me capturo… pero estaba herida… sus ropas estaban desgarradas… y apenas podía moverse… ella… ella alcanzo a liberarme y me empujo por la ventana… ¡Se quedo adentro cuando el lugar exploto!- exclamo Robín soltando el llanto

Zoro solo se quedo pasmado, miro la bodega en llamas…

Pellona… lo siento- dijo él con tristeza

Entonces abrazo a Robín mientras que ella se aferraba a su pecho, las lágrimas salían a borbotones.

Zoro le dejo llorar, pero aguanto las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos… debía de ser fuerte, de lo contrario se derrumbaría.

Robín… debemos de irnos- dijo con la voz entre cortada, Robín le miro y asintió… pero sabia que el escape seria difícil… ella herida y desarmada seria una carga… aun así debía de ser fuerte, Zoro la necesitaba así como ella lo necesitaba a él.

Vamos- dijo ella mientras que Zoro la llevaba con cuidado… Robín miro un momento al incendio y entonces recordó lo que paso adentro…

FLASHBACK.

Pellona estaba en el piso… el humo empezaba a notarse… y pronto el lugar estaría en llamas… ya no había tiempo.

Dios… Pellona... yo… lo siento… de verdad… - decía ella, había visto lo herida que estaba la pelirrosa… y entonces se resigno… morirían allí, pero al menos tenia que sacarse esa sensación de remordimiento del pecho.

No… no digas más… yo… lo sé todo…- decía la rosada levantándose con dificultad, Robín le miro con sorpresa –Creí… creí que aun podía… tenerlo a mi lado… pero su mente estaba únicamente contigo- y entonces sonrió con tristeza.

Y ahora… no estará con nadie- dijo Robín mientras qué notaba como la temperatura aumentaba.

No… el… no debe de estar solo…- dijo y sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza tomo el cuchillo y llego a donde Robín, cortando la cuerda.

¡Lo lograste! ¡Hay que salir de aquí rápido!- exclamo la morena, pero Pellona negó con la cabeza… entonces Robín vio y escucho la explosión… una bola de fuego se acercaba a ellas y…

Cuídalo- dijo Pellona empujándola… y Robín con sorpresa se noto cayendo por la ventana… mientras que la bola de fuego cubría a Pellona… quien solo le dedico una sonrisa a la morena antes de ser consumida por el fuego.

¡NO!- grito al caer

FIN FLASHBACK.

"Juro que lo cuidare"- pensó decidida.

Sanji y los demás corrían, acababan de cruzar el parque y se acercaban a una zona de bodegas.

¡Bien ya casi llegamos!- exclamo Ace con una sonrisa.

Eso espero, ya empezaron a escasear las balas- dijo Hancock mientras que revisaba la munición.

Creo que debe de haber uno de los escondites del abuelo por aquí- dijo Ace sonriendo, de pronto Vivi se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa Vivi chan?- pregunto el rubio, la chica solo le miraba con una expresión de desasosiego, Sanji se preocupo.

Yo… yo…- dijo ella, Sanji le miro con sorpresa, era la primera vez que hablaba desde lo de Cobra -¡Lo siento!- exclamo echando a correr.

¡Vivi espera!- exclamo Sanji yendo tras ella.

¡Hey a donde demonios van!- exclamo Ace, Hancock también fue tras ellos.

Vivi corría mientras que se sujetaba su brazo… lagrimas corrían por sus ojos… sentía que lo que fuera que fuera eso que había entrado con la mordida que le dio su padre, le robaba rápidamente la vida… y no quería afectar a los demás… entonces recordó el arma, se detuvo y la saco, la miraba con algo de temor.

"Seré capaz de hacerlo? No quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas, no quiero atacar a los demás"- pensaba mientras que revisaba el arma.

¡Vivi!- se escucho la voz de Sanji, la peliazul miro al rubio, su expresión de preocupación le conmovió… y le hizo decidirse.

No te acerques Sanji kun- dijo Vivi mientras que levantaba el arma. Sanji se detuvo.

Vivi ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- dijo él rubio. Ella le sonrió.

Sanji kun… yo… cuando mi padre nos ataco… me… me mordió el brazo- dijo ella, Sanji solo le miro con sorpresa, Vivi sonrió mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Gracias por tratar de cuidarme pero… pero no quiero ponerlos en riesgo.

Espera, Vivi, podemos ayudarte, de seguro hay alguien allá afuera que sabrá que hacer, no te rindas- dijo él, Vivi negó con la cabeza.

Ya viste lo que pasa con los que son mordidos- dijo ella mientras qué levantaba el arma y se la ponía en la sien.

¡VIVI NO LO HAGAS!- le grito Sanji, ella le sonrió.

Gracias por cuidarme… vive por favor- dijo ella, Sanji se lanzo a detenerla pero…

¡BANG!

Un cuerpo cayo al piso mientras que sangre y restos de masa encefálica cubrían la calle, Sanji se había quedado paralizado… el cuerpo inerme de Vivi estaba tendido en el piso.

¡Que demonios fue ese disparo!- exclamo Ace acercándose… y se detuvo asombrado

¿Qué pasa? Oh por dios- dijo Hancock mientras qué miraba lo que había pasado.

Sanji se dejo caer de rodillas mientras qué miraba el cuerpo de la chica, Ace pensó en decirle algo pero…

Uhhh- se escucho, Ace se percato de que varios zombis empezaban a cruzar por la calle de enfrente, al parecer atraídos por el ruido, Ace solo trago saliva… y más cuando noto que estos les habían notado.

¡Corre!- exclamo mientras que sujetaba a Sanji del brazo y junto con Hancock corrían siendo perseguidos por las criaturas.

En el Mar.

USS Thousand Sunny.

Como esta la situación- preguntó Franky.

Aceptable, se han empezado a crear medidas de contención más eficaces en varios países, pero tardaran un buen tiempo en ponerse al cien por ciento- dijo Axel mientras que revisaba el mapa del mundo.

¿Qué hay de la operación Trueno?- preguntó.

Los aviones acaban de despegar… el bombardeo se avecina- dijo Axel, Franky solo miraba al mar.

Manda un helicóptero al punto de encuentro, que permanezcan un par de horas y si ven que no aparece nadie que se marchen- dijo Franky.

Bien- dijo Axel mientras que daba la orden.

En el parque.

Luffy disparaba la AK-47, ya había fulminado a muchos de los zombis de la zona, pero aun había cerca de 60 persiguiéndole y tratando de rodearlo.

Malditos… ¡No tendrán un trozo mío!- grito mientras que seguía corriendo, entonces vio una caseta de tiro al blanco… y se percato de que estaba rodeado, entonces corrió a la caseta con rapidez, se metió cerrando todas las rejas mientras que de la mochila sacaba los cargadores de sus pistolas y los colocaba con rapidez en las mesas y los acomodaba de tal manera que pudiese recargar con rapidez… eso lo había visto en una película y esperaba que funcionara…

Vengan amigos… el doctor les recomienda plomo- dijo mientras que se preparaba.

Nami y las chicas avanzaban con precaución, entonces encontraron una de las salidas… y el camino a una zona de bodegas.

Bien, vamos con cuidado- dijo Nami tomando el mando, las demás asintieron, avanzaron con lentitud.

Varios minutos después.

¿Es aquí?- preguntó Tashigi.

Si… según los datos de Luffy así es- dijo Nami.

Bien, entremos- dijo Aphelandra. Marguerite preparo su arma y asintiendo abrió la puerta de la bodega.

El interior estaba algo oscuro y sucio… y un enorme camión reposaba en el interior.

Nami sonrió… el camión estaba allí… podrían escapar pronto… pero entonces se percato de que…

Somos las únicas- dijo ella, las chicas le miraron.

Es cierto, se supone que Zoro san y los demás deberían de haber llegado antes que nosotras… ya que cruzaron mucho antes el parque- dijo Tashigi.

Vamos, no seamos pesimistas… es posible que hallan tenido que dar un rodeo, por ahora, preparemos el camión y esperemos a que Luffy y los demás lleguen- dijo Marguerite, las demás asintieron mientras que empezaban a revisar la bodega en busca de todo lo que pudiera servirles, Nami se subió al camión y empezó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

"Vamos Luffy… no me dejes… tienes que volver"- pensaba la chica.

En el parque.

¡Dale!- gritaba Cobby mientras que disparaba su arma, Helmeppo disparaba también, Ussop cubría a Kaya mientras que Brook les guiaba al centro del parque.

¡Vamos rápido!- exclamaba Brook, Law y Bonney corrían también.

Demonios, malditas cosas ¿Qué acaso nada las detiene?- se pregunto Law mientras que corría junto con Bonney.

¡Ya deja de quejarte y sigue corriendo!- decía ella, al menos los zombis que los perseguían eran muy pocos… ya que la mayoría estaban concentrados en otro objetivo.

Zoro y Robín seguían avanzando, habían conseguido alejarse lo suficiente de los pocos zombis que seguían por la zona… y Zoro pese a su sentido de la orientación pudo llegar a una salida.

Este es el camino- dijo Robín viendo la calle que los llevaría a la zona de bodegas.

Bien… vámonos- decía Zoro con seriedad, Robín solo suspiro, sabia que el chico se sentía culpable por no haber rescatado a Pellona… pero de nada serviría recriminarse… trataría el tema más adelante, por que sino podría ser peligroso que Zoro se dejase llevar por ello.

Luffy miraba fijamente a los zombis que cercaban la cabina… estiro los brazos en posición de crus mientras que emitía un respiro…

Los zombis rodeaban la caseta y trataban de romper la reja de madera…

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Las balas de las pistolas retumbaron… y varios zombis empezaron a caer con certeras perforaciones en la frente, Luffy disparo una y otra vez en todas direcciones, y cuando las municiones se acababan rápidamente cambiaba los cargadores, el sonido de las balas era impresionante, los zombis seguían atacando, pero las balas cumplían su función aniquilando a todos y cada uno… Luffy miraba que las rejillas de la caseta se estaban venciendo por los disparos y los balazos, pero no debía dejar de disparar… además, le había prometido a Nami que iría con ella, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa.

Tokio…

18:30pm…

El sonido de varios aviones se escucho… los zombis miraron al cielo…

Y las primeras explosiones se dieron…

La Torre de Tokio se desplomo en llamas, la Universidad Todai ardía mientras que las explosiones empezaban a cobrar fuerza… cuadras enteras de la ciudad empezaron a ser voladas en pedazos… y el bombardeo se acercaba al parque… el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Continuara.

Bien, un nuevo cap y dos muertes nuevas, je, como vieron Vivi se suicido antes de convertirse, ¿Qué repercusiones tendrá esa decisión? Además, Luffy se puso en plan Tallahassee, ¿Habrá sido una decisión inteligente? ¿Le alcanzaran las balas? Je, en el próximo capitulo se vera por fin quienes sobrevivirán a la parte final de esta historia pero les diré, que seis personajes de los que aun siguen tratando de huir del parque morirán… je, adivinen quienes serán…

Suerte


	20. Capitulo 19:En lo mas muerto de la Noche

Walking Dead

Capitulo 19: En lo mas muerto de la noche

Zoro y Robín corrían… la zona de bodegas estaba frente a ellos, no habían visto a un solo zombi.

¿Es aquí?- preguntó Robín mirando una bodega, Zoro asintió.

Vamos con cuidado- dijo el mientras que se acercaban a la bodega… entonces escucharon un sonido como de cuchicheos y como si alguien meneara objetos pesados, ambos se miraron algo inseguros.

¡Hey ten cuidado con eso Marguerite!- exclamo la voz de Nami, lo que hizo que ambos soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

Ya lo siento, no me percate- dijo la muchacha, en eso sonó un golpeteo en la puerta, en el interior las chicas miraron a la puerta.

Nami… somos nosotros… Robín y yo- dijo Zoro, la puerta se abrió y la mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja se apareció.

¡Zoro, Robín!- exclamo abrazándoles.

Vamos entren antes de que esas cosas nos vean- dijo Tashigi alegre a de ver que estaban bien -¿En donde están los demás?.

Yo… Ace y los demás nos separamos- dijo Zoro y entonces bajo el rostro –Pellona… murió- dijo y tanto Nami como Tashigi le miraron con sorpresa.

Zoro… lo sentimos mucho- dijo Nami. Quien se imaginaba como habría de sentirse Zoro… mas por que ella ya intuía lo que pasaba en la relación del chico y Pellona, y lo que pasaba con Robín.

He… ¿Podrían presentarnos?- dijo Marguerite, Nami sonrió un poco.

En otra parte.

¡DISPARALE!- gritaba Bonney mientras que Brook disparaba con su ametralladora a los zombis cosplay que se les iban encima.

¡No dejen de correr!- gritaba Brook, Law solo miraba a las criaturas que se les venían encima.

¡Por allá! ¡Bonney corre a la casa del terror!- exclamo el mientras que señalaba la atracción, Bonney no tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciar la ironía mientras que corrían todos a ella… ya que era el único lugar que se veía seguro y por lo que recordaba Law, conectaba con el camino que los llevaría al área de bodegas, de seguro allí encontrarían un vehículo para escapar.

Luffy disparaba… afuera de la caseta una gran cantidad de cadáveres se amontonaban

¡Anden vengan!- decía mientras que seguía con la balacera.

Alrededor de la caseta los zombis seguían apareciendo y creando una barrera de cadáveres, Luffy no dejo de disparar en ningún momento.

El grupo de Ace corría, los zombis les seguían, Hancock disparaba mientras qué Sanji solo corría. Con una expresión de depresión.

¡Vamos Sanji deja de auto compadecerte! ¡Vivi murió! ¡Tu sigues vivo, así que no te rindas!- exclamo Ace disparando.

¡Miren es la cas del terror! ¡Entremos allí!- exclamo Hancock.

El trió entro mientras que mas zombis se acercaban.

Todos los del grupo de Brook corrían, de pronto uno sujeto a Bonney del brazo.

¡NOO!- grito ella, pero antes de que la lograse morder, Brook se adelanto y con la culata de su M16 alejo al zombie… pero antes de poder menear a Bonney a un punto mas seguro, otro salió por un costado y le mordió el brazo.

¡Maldito!- exclamo Brook logrando liberarse pero notando que le había arrancado un buen trozo de carne.

¡Adentro!- exclamo Coby y junto con los demás entraron, aunque Brook sabía que estaba condenado.

Una buena parte de la ciudad empezaba a arder en llamas, la iniciativa Martillo estaba iniciando… pero no solo pasaba en Japon.

Addis Abeba fue bombardeada por el gobierno Pakistanie.

La mayor parte de Birmania estaba en llamas.

Manchester en Inglaterra ardía en llamas

Hong Kong recibía impactos nucleares, Pyonyang en Corea se encontraba bajo una inmensa nube nuclear.

Aunque no todo eran bombardeos.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, los refugiados de Europa terminaron emigrando a África, Marruecos sufrió una oleada de personas provenientes de toda Europa.

Las fuerzas multinacionales de la ONU estaban actuando, Estados Unidos, Canadá y México habían creado una enorme barrera aprovechando las cordilleras y sierras de la zona occidental.

Muchas de las principales ciudades de Asia están a oscuras.

Área 51

Las iniciativas han empezado- dijo Mihawk, Shaki solo suspiro mientras qué veían la pantalla que mostraba Paris en llamas.

Extrañare Paris… allí pasamos muchas buenas noches- dijo Shakky.

Lo peor es que apenas estamos empezando a entender algo de este mal- dijo Mihawk con seriedad.

¿Si lanzaran ese ataque atómico sobre Nueva York?- preguntó Shakky pero Mihawk negó con la cabeza.

No, los doctores Chopper y Kureha nos han dicho que nos dañara mas a nosotros que a ellos, será mejor seguir con la estrategia inicial e ir limpiando todo lentamente, ciudad por ciudad, pueblo por pueblo… aunque eso nos tomara años, pero es mejor que irradiarnos a todos- dijo él, Shakky le abrazo.

Al menos, el tener planes a futuro es mejor que no tenerlos- dijo ella.

En la casa del terror.

Maldición, maldición, ¡Maldición!- se quejaba Brook mientras que le limpiaban la herida del brazo.

Es grave esto… creo que alcanzo a rasgar la vena- dijo Coby, Helmeppo solo golpeo el muro mientras que miraban a Brook.

Coby, hazlo, no quiero volver como una de esas cosas- dijo Brook mientras que empezaba a palidecer –Siento que me pasa algo en el cuerpo… no creo resistir… Coby… quedas al mando.

Coby solo bajo el rostro, pero al levantarlo se vio una mirada de decisión, entonces levanto el arma mientras que Brook hacia un saludo militar, Ussop tomo a Kaya en sus brazos para qué no viera, Bonney solo bajo el rostro sintiéndose culpable mientras que Law le ponía una mano en el hombro, Helmeppo solo volteo.

Descanse en paz Capitán- dijo Coby, Brook sonrió.

Gracias- fue lo último que dijo.

¡BANG!

El cuerpo de Brook cayó al piso, Coby entonces procedió a tomar la munición restante y tomo una manta con la que cubrió el cuerpo.

Debemos movernos, el Capitán así lo habría deseado- dijo Coby, los demás asintieron cuando de pronto Coby levanto su arma, rápidamente los demás voltearon y vieorn a Ace mirándoles.

Vaya, sobrevivientes- dijo el moreno, Coby bajo su arma al ver al trio.

¿Hay mas sobrevivientes con ustedes?- preguntó Helmeppo.

Por el momento no, pero tratamos de reunirnos con mi hermano y otros- dijo Ace.

Ya veo, bien, es bueno que los encontremos, debemos de huir de aquí, la ciudad no es segura- dijo Coby.

Lo sabemos, hay miles de esas cosas que parecen salir de la nada- dijo Hancock con calma.

No es eso… están… están bombardeando toda la ciudad, el gobierno considero que eso lograría eliminar a la mayoría de esas cosas si desaparecían la ciudad, pero decidieron no usar ataques nucleares… así que si no nos apuramos terminaremos en el fuego del bombardeo- dijo Coby, Ace y Hancock le vieron con sorpresa, Sanji seguía cabizbajo.

¿A dónde pensaban ir ustedes?- preguntó Hancock.

A las montañas, trataríamos de enviar una señal para que nos recogieran, pero ahora que perdimos al Capitán… bueno, trataremos de seguir- dijo Coby.

Vengan con nosotros- dijo Ace –Vamos a la zona de bodegas, mi abuelo nos dejo un camión allá y por lo ultimo que logro contactarnos, es que un helicóptero ira por nosotros, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo esperara.

¡Esa es una gran noticia!- exclamaron Ussop y Kaya.

Si, pero no nos servirá de mucho si no salimos primero de aquí- dijo Law –Vamos, debemos de apurarnos, no creo que las puertas de aquí soporten mucho.

El grupo asintió y todos se movieron, Ace, miro a Sanji y suspiro, el chico estaba aun demasiado ido, la perdida de VIvi había sido brutal para él.

Afuera.

Un piso de cadáveres abarrotaba la zona, la caseta estaba medio derruida y arriba de ella, Luffy sonreía, lo había conseguido, había logrado eliminar a todos los zombis que se le habían venido encima, miro el horizonte y se percato del resplandor naranja del fuego, entonces vislumbro varias explosiones.

Creo que no es bueno quedarme aquí, debo de encontrar a Nami ya los otros… aunque de seguro ya llegaron… diablos, me quedan pocas balas, debo de ir al escondite que puso el abuelo en la zona- dijo mientras que con toda la calma del mundo se dirigía a uno de los escondites de armas de su abuelo… dejando atrás a todos los zombis que había eliminado, entre ellos muchos con cosplay de Sasuke y Kiba.

Las explosiones seguían, las estaciones de tren ardían… el Shinkansen estaba detenido en su via, miles de criaturas en su interior deambulaban, justo cuando un misil le dio, una de las grandes glorias de Japón ardía en llamas.

El fuego se acercaba a varios lugares, algunos misiles cayeron cerca del parque tematico… las llamas empezaron a rondar la zona.

¡Entraron!- exclamo Law cuando tuvieron que pasar por un balcón que estaba sobre la puerta principal, varios zombis rompieron la entrada.

¡Sigan corriendo la salida esta cerca!- grito Coby, el grupo vio la puerta con el letrero de salida.

Ace se lanzo contra ella y la abrió de golpe estampándose contra el piso, se levanto con rapidez mientras que Hancock le alcanzaba, Coby salió y Helmeppo se paro al lado de la puerta.

¡Adelántate! ¡Yo me espero a los demás!- dijo mientras que Ussop y Kaya salían y corrían junto con los demás, Sanji también salió, Coby decidió ir con los demás, pero…

Justo cuando Law y Bonney salían, un misil pego contra la Casa del Terror… el edificio se desplomo con rapidez, la bol de fuego que se expandió cubrió a los zombis y todo mundo salió disparado por la calle.

¡Que fue eso!- Exclamo Hancock, mientras que se ponía de pie.

Un misil… o por dios- dijo Ace, Sanji se levanto y vio que la mayoría de ellos aun estaban vivos…

Pero Law estaba tratando de sacar el cuerpo de Bonney de por debajo de una viga… el edificio colapso cuando salían y Bonney le había empujado, cayendo las vigas sobre ella.

Helmeppo se paro y miro la escena negando con la cabeza, corrió hacia Law, ya que varios zombis habían notado la explosión y se dirigían a ellos.

¡Déjala esta muerta!- exclamo Helmeppo.

¡No, ella me salvo, debo salvarla!- exclamo Law, pero Helmepo le sujeto los hombros.

¡No hagas que su muerte sea en vano imbécil, esta muerta y tu vivo, no lo desperdicies!- exclamo el rubio, Law le miro.

Yo… ¡Cuidado!- exclamo el, entonces Helmeppo volteo y disparo a un zombi que se le iba encima, de pronto vieron que la explosión había tumbado el muro y varios zombis entraban por montón.

¡Corran!- exclamo Coby a lo lejos mientras que Kaya y Ussop corrían junto con Ace y Sanji.

Demonios… ¡Corre!- exclamo Helmeppo mientras que Law y él empezaron a huir, pero los zombis los estaban rodeando.

Law entonces alcanzo a montarse a un muro y trato de ayudar a Helmeppo, peor este justo cuando subía…

¡AHGGGG!- grito mientras que un zombi le mordía la pierna.

¡NOO!- grito Law, pero Helmeppo le lanzo su M16, Law lo alcanzo mientras que los zombis derribaban al soldado.

¡DISPARAME! ¡POR FAVOR!- Exclamó Helmeppo tratando de evitar que lo destazaran, pero varios zombis ya lo mordían, Law le miro y levanto el arma, disparo varias ráfagas… y la cabeza de Helmeppo voló al ser alcanzada por una.

Entonces corrió para tratar de alcanzara los otros mientras que lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Adiós Bonney- dijo mientras qué corría.

En otra parte.

Luffy había salido del parque, sabia que debía de apurarse, rápidamente encontró la puerta oculta donde su abuelo había colocado las armas.

Vaya- dijo al ver que solo habían pistolas y rifles, aunque había recargas para la AK47, empezó a recargar y vio una Magnum Desert Eagle en una mesa, la tomo al igual que la carga, rápidamente salió y se dirigió a la zona de bodegas, tendría que dar un pequeño rodeo pero considero que no seria lio.

Corrió y al cruzar por una calle, vio a 5 zombis andando… le notaron y se lanzaron en su contra, disparo con rapidez mientras que corría, entonces avanzo por las calles y vio que había fuego, un enorme incendio se expandía por la zona, vio a zombis caminando hacia él mientras que se asaban, Luffy solo silbo mientras que disparaba.

Para que lo niego, me siento como en Resident Evil… - dijo mientras que tomaba camino a la zona de bodegas.

En la bodega.

¿Cuánto mas tardaran?- dijo Zoro mientras que miraba por la ventanilla del camión, era enorme, así que por lo menos iban cómodos.

Hay que esperarlos, además, no sabemos que problemas podrían haber allá afuera- dijo Marguerite.

Robín miro a Zoro y solo suspiro, sabia que Zoro estaba tratando de hacerse el fuerte para superar su perdida, se entristeció por el.

"Pero aun no es momento de que lo deje salir, primero debemos de escapar de aquí… después veré como ayudarle"- pensó Robín para sí.

Nami solo miraba todo desde el asiento del conductor.

"Luffy por favor, apresúrate, no quiero que me dejes"- pensó ella.

En las calles.

¡Ya salimos!- exclamo Ace -¡Las bodegas están a solo unas cuadras de aquí.

¡Sigan todos!- exclamo Coby mientras que Ussop y Kaya se adelantaban junto con Hancock, Sanji seguía alicaído, pero al menos corría,

De pronto.

¡BRRAMMMM!

Los misiles cayeron cerca de allí… y uno de ellos traía esquirlas… Ace cayo al piso, su pierna había sido atravesada… la arteria femoral debió de haber sido alcanzada y la sangre salía.

¡Oh dios!- exclamo Hancock.

¡Rápido usemos esto!- dijo Coby sacando un vendaje, Kaya se acerco y empezó a hacer un torniquete.

Demonios, esos cayeron cerca- dijo Ussop.

Es mejor apresurarse- dijo Hancock, mientras qué miraba a Ace, este solo se quejaba por el dolor.

Yol o llevo, tengo mas fuerza- dijo Sanji acercándose, Coby le miro, pero asintió, el misilazo lo había lastimado un poco y no se sentía con la fuerza de cargar a nadie, Ussop no era muy fuertem y aunque Hancock se veía que tenía la fuerza para cargarle, no era de caballeros hacer que una dama cargase a un herido.

Vamos pues- dijo Coby mirando a Hancock –Guíanos por favor.

Hancock miro dubitativa a Ace.

Anda… hazlo- dijo Ace mientras qué Sanji lo levantaba.

Entonces empezaron a seguir, el grupo solo miraba la calle, estaba bastante dañada, al parecer los misilazos seguían cayendo por todos lados… esperaban que no cayeran mas por allí.

De pronto otra explosión cimbro la zona… y Coby se percato de uqe eso no era un misil.

¡Oh por dios le dio a las tuberías de gas! ¡Corran todos!- exclamo mientras que rápidamente todos ponían pies en polvorosa, Sanji llevaba a Ace ala saga pero iban mas lentos, y la sangre no dejaba de manar…

¡Santo dios!- exclamo Kaya al ver como varios zombis salían por una de las calles continuas, apenas y Ussop alcanzo a jalarla para evitar que la agarrasen, Coby y Hancock dispararon ,pero los zombis seguían, Sanji entonces noto que les habían cortado el paso.

Oh mierda… estamos jodidos- dijo Sanji con ironía.

¡Ace, Sanji!- exclamo Hancock a lo lejos.

¡Lárguense, ya no pueden hacer nada por nosotros!- alcanzo a gritar Ace -¡Díganle a Luffy que lo siento pero no podremos reunirnos de nuevo.

Hancock solo les miro y entonces Coby le jalo.

¡Vámonos!- exclamo él mientras qué la profesora solo miraba a los cientos de zombis que empezaban a congregarse alrededor de Sanji y Ace.

Sanji solo levanto su arma mientras que Ace hacia lo mismo.

¿Estamos jodidos verdad?- dijo el rubio.

Tal vez… pero… no dejare que me coman- dijo Ace.

¿Y que planeas?- preguntó Sanji, Ace señalo a un punto de la calee y entonces Sanji vio las tuberías de gas.

Ya están empezando a estallar… ¿Por qué no adelantamos el proceso?- dijo Ace con una sonrisa, Sanji le sonrió.

Bueno, creo que habrá asado esta noche- dijo mientras que ambos apuntaban a las tuberías.

Los zombis se les fueron encima mientras que ambos apuntaban.

Al menos les daremos tiempo- dijo Ace mientras que los zombis se acercaban.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

La tubería se rompió y…

¡KRABOOM!

La explosión cimbro el lugar, Hancock miro para atrás y vio la enorme columna de fuego que se levantaba.

"¿Y ahora como se lo diré a Luffy?"- pensó ella con tristeza mientras que buscaba la manera de idear como decirle a Luffy la perdida de su hermano.

Penso ella mientras que se apresuraban a la zona de bodegas.

Law solo miraba el cielo, las explosiones eran cada vez más y mas seguidas… había dado un rodeo y llego a la zona de bodegas por el otro lado, la M-16 se había quedado sin balas, por lo que la tiro, ahora solo tenia un bat que había encontrado en un camión.

Debo de apurarme- dijo mientras que se apresuraba.

Continuara.

Al fin pude terminar este cap, vamos que parecía el cap maldito, ya que me paso de todo cuando lo escribia, se me fue la luz muchas veces, lo borre por accidente otras tantas, se me iba la inspiración, pero al menos ya esta.

Je como vieron, hubieron muchos muertos, Helmeppo, Bonney, Sanji, Ace, Brook… originalmente también iba a morir Law, pero lo reconsidere al final, en fin, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado loco, je, y aun falta la parte final, ya que ha este fic solo le queda un capitulo y sus epilogos.

Bien, ya verán si nuestros héroes lograran salvarse o al final no quedara nadie.

Suerte a Todos y prometo tratar de tener mis otros fics de OP. Pronto


	21. Capitulo Final: El Fin del Mundo

**Walking Dead**

Capitulo 20: El Fin del Mundo.

12 horas de iniciado el Día Z.

En varias partes del mundo se daban escenas similares.

Moscú estaba ardiendo en llamas, el gobierno Ruso no encontró otra manera de contener a las criaturas y evitar que salieran a los poblados aledaños.

Seattle estaba humeante, varios edificios ardían, las calles estaban repletas de zombis, ya no se escuchaban tiros, en el cielo, bombarderos desplegaban cargas explosivas en distintos puntos para mantener a las criaturas dentro, algunos helicópteros sacaban a los últimos sobrevivientes.

Las Islas Canarias habían sido habilitadas por el gobierno español como la nueva sede del gobierno mientras que se empezaban a reorganizar las fuerzas armadas de varios países bajo la bandera de la Unión Europea, aun así con la mayor parte de la Europa Continental infestadas, se considero que tomaría años empezar la limpieza, pero era plausible gracias a la Muralla de Antonino y muchos castillos que aun existían en Europa, ya que permitía el evitar que las criaturas tomaran total control del Continente.

La península de Yucatán estaba en un estado de Infestación media, las ruinas Mayas habían sido habilitadas por sobrevivientes como refugios.

Taiwán era solo una nube de polvo nuclear.

Tokio.

La ciudad ardía en llamas, el bombardeo seguía, los zombis seguían ahí, atacando a los sobrevivientes que se habían ocultado en sus casas y a causa de las explosiones trataban de escapar… cayendo en garras de los muertos, al menos, muchas explosiones e incendios acababan con su miseria antes de que se transformaran.

Luffy corría, ya había vaciado tres cargadores de las pistolas y uno de la AK-47, la verdad es que al menos las explosiones estaban dándole un poco de descansó, muchos zombis estaban ardiendo en llamas y desintegrándose, el moreno sonreía, ya estaba cerca de la zona de bodegas… pronto se encontraría con todos.

Law avanzaba con precaución, la munición estaba agotada, pero había encontrado un hacha en una caseta, estaba avanzando mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado con Bonney.

Se detuvo mientras que veía los incendios.

¿Tiene caso seguir? Sin Bonney no lo creo- dijo mientras que se sentaba en una butaca… miraba las explosiones en la ciudad… no había muchos zombis en la zona… por lo que podía tomarse unos minutos para pensar…

En la bodega.

Después de que Hancock, Coby, Ussop y Kaya llegaran, fueron recibidos por los demás… y allí enteraron a los demás de las malas noticias…

Entonces… esperaremos 20 minutos más… -dijo Nami con pesar… después de hablarlo con Coby… y pese a que ni ella ni Hancock lo deseaban… el hecho de saber que pronto, si no se marchaban no podría huir… no les dejaba opción.

"Luffy… apúrate"-pensaban Nami y Hancock preocupadas… y mas porque sabían que cuando Luffy se enterara que Ace había muerto… sería difícil.

Entre los restos de la casa del terror.

Un cuerpo se arrastraba entre las ruinas… salió lentamente y se levanto tambaleante.

UUUUUHHH- fue el gemido que salió de la boca de quien en vida fuese conocida como Jewerly Bonney.

En el Área 51.

Mihawk miraba los mapas… la situación se había normalizado en San Diego, las fuerzas militares en conjunto con los marines habían logrado limpiar buena parte de la ciudad y permitir que el poder civil se reorganizara…

¿Cómo va todo?- decía Shakky acercándose, por ser la esposa de Mihawk no había problema con que entrara a la central.

Pues… no tan mal… la verdad es que el hecho de que hubiera zonas tanto aquí como en México sin casos graves de infección… pues nos ayudo mucho a reorganizarnos- dijo Mihawk con calma.

Ya veo, ¿Y ya empezaron con el proceso de recuperación de la Costa Este?- preguntó ella.

Primero debemos de reorganizar la Costa Oeste... tardaremos más de un año en poder empezar a reorganizarnos, el Pánico fue tremendo, Los Ángeles aun está infestado, tenemos disturbios en Sacramento, Seattle esta en llamas… la verdad es que con todo el ejercito que nos queda y las fuerzas policiales sobrantes creando una zona segura, tal vez nos tome un par de años limpiar la zona- dijo Mihawk.

Ya veo… así que ese maldito Enel seguirá haciendo de las suyas en New York, diablos- dijo Shakky.

Sí… aun con el apoyo de los mexicanos y canadienses, no podremos hacer mucho por ahora, ellos también están creando sus respectivas zonas de seguridad- dijo Mihawk.

¿Y qué hay del pequeño Chopper y Kureha?- dijo Shakky.

Siguen trabajando, pero por lo que me dijeron, pasaran años antes de que consigan algo- dijo él, Shakky solo se abrazo a sí misma.

Me da escalofríos pensar que nuestro hijo crecerá en un mundo así- dijo ella, pero Mihawk le abrazo.

Al menos crecerá… me asegurare de eso- dijo con seriedad, Shakky le abrazo.

Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que uno de los monitores mostraba la limpieza de la ciudad de Tijuana, una acción conjunta entre las armadas de Estados Unidos y México.

USS Thousand Sunny.

Un helicóptero bajaba… de él un hombre ya viejo miraba el lugar.

Garpp- dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

¿Alguna noticia de mi nieto?- preguntó.

Aun no, el bombardeo organizado por el gobierno Japonés para tratar de eliminar a la mayor parte de las criaturas de Tokio bien podría estar causándoles líos… si es que sigue vivo- dijo Franky.

Lo estará, ese muchacho es duro de pelar- dijo Garpp riendo mientras que miraba al mar… y a lo lejos se veía Japón… en varios lugares el humo ascendía, Garpp solo suspiro, le dolía ver como ese país ardía en llamas…

Ya nada será igual- dijo Axel acercándose a ambos.

Solo asintieron.

En la zona de bodegas.

Luffy corría, había logrado esquivar a toda una horda, aunque aun era perseguido, pero las explosiones le habían dado algo de tiempo.

¡Allí esta!- exclamo sonriendo mientras que veía la bodega.

¡BRAMMM!

La explosión de un misil cimbro la bodega… Luffy se detuvo asombrado… la bodega ardía en llamas… y se desplomaba.

No… no… ¡NO! ¡NAMI! ¡CHICAS!- grito desesperado y echo a correr… hasta que el sonido de un camión le llamo la atención.

La enorme camioneta salió de entre las calles.

Adentro de ella.

¡Es Luffy!- exclamo Nami sonriendo… habían logrado arrancar a tiempo y salieron justo cuando la explosión derrumbaba el lugar.

Luffy miro la camioneta… y distinguió a la pelirroja… su alma regreso a su cuerpo.

¡NAMI!- exclamo mientras que corría a la camioneta, una de las puertas se abrió y Zoro se asomo.

¡Sube rápido! ¡Este lugar va a volar por los aires!- exclamo Zoro.

Luffy corrió y subió a la camioneta.

Hancock qué bueno que estén bien… ¿Dónde está Ace?- preguntó… ante lo que Nami y Hancock se miraron tensas -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están Vivi y Sanji?

Luffy… ellos murieron… Vivi se suicido cuando fue infectada… y Ace y Sanji se sacrificaron para salvarnos- dijo Hancock.

Luffy solo perdió la sonrisa, Nami le miro, pero Coby le conminaba a irse.

Yo… Ace… debemos irnos… es lo que Ace hubiera dicho- dijo bajando la mirada, Nami arranco entonces mientras qué el silencio se apoderaba del vehículo.

En otra parte.

Law miraba el cielo… y al bajar la vista la vio…

El zombi de Bonney se acercaba tambaleante, no trotaba, era obvio que cuando las rocas le cayeron encima le había dañao los huesos..

Así que ese rasguño que tenias era una mordida…- dijo Law mientras que tomaba el hacha –Anda querida… nos iremos juntos- dijo con calma.

Bonney se acercaba mientras que estiraba los brazos tratando de alcanzar a Law… este solo miro el hacha.

Es lo último- dijo mientras que con calma levantaba el hacha.

Cuando Bonney se acerco a él… Law descargo el hacha contra su cabeza…

Instantes después… seguía mirando el cuerpo de la que fuera su chica… el fuego se expandía por todas direcciones y con calma se sentó de nuevo mientras que acariciaba la cabellera del cadáver.

Es hora de decir adiós- dijo con calma mientras que sacaba un cigarro y se quedaba tranquilamente sentado, esperando al misil o la explosión que acabara con su miseria.

Las explosiones se cernían en Tokio, el fuego arrasaba con todo, los zombis seguían moviéndose pese a que muchos estaban en llamas.

La camioneta avanzaba esquivando toneladas de escoria ardiente… los misiles caían como lluvia pero Nami había demostrado ser una conductora excelente.

¡Ya se ven las montañas!- exclamo Ussop.

Gracias a Dios- dijo Kaya mientras qué lo abrazaba.}

Hancock les miro y miro a Luffy, este seguía silencioso, estaba aguantándose… era obvio que sufría… pero no decía nada… no era el momento… y por alguna razón, Hancock supo que ella no era la apropiada para consolarle.

Nami mantenía la vista al frente, aunque no podía evitar pensar en los sentimientos de Luffy, el chico debía de estar terriblemente dolido por la muerte de Ace.

"Concéntrate, cualquier distracción podría ser nuestra muerte"- pensó mientras que la camioneta tomaba la ruta de las montañas, Zoro miro por el parabrisas.

Tokio ardía… muy pocos edificios seguían sin arder… era el final de la ciudad.

"Pero al menos… aun seguimos vivos"- pensó mientras que daba una oración mental por el alma de Pellona.

Robín le miro y no pudo evitar tomarle la mano, Zoro la apretó con fuerza, y ella sonrió, al menos el chico estaba sobrellevándolo.

La camioneta avanzaba por el camino y después de un rato entro a un terreno de terracería, vieron algunos zombis en el camino pero nada de qué preocuparse, la camioneta los pasaba con facilidad y arrollaba a todos los que les salían al paso.

Las horas pasaban y ya estaban en los caminos montañosos… Nami conducía con un ojo avizor, sabía que podría haber zombis en esa zona…

Allí- dijo Luffy al fin y Nami vio una especie de hacienda en una colina –Es la casa de campo del Abuelo…

Vaya… que grande- dijo Nami mientras que conducía…

¿Escucharon eso?- dijo Coby y Nami detuvo el vehiculó…

El sonido de un helicóptero retumbaba, Nami sonrió y arranco el vehiculó…

Llegaron a la gran casa y Luffy bajo para abrir, Zoro y Coby fueron con el para vigilar, Nami entonces guio a la camioneta al gran jardín… y entonces escucho tiros.

¡Nos siguieron!- exclamo Coby mientras que disparaba con su M-16, Zoro también disparaba y Luffy se les unió con la AK-47.

El sonido de las balas era constante mientras que cerraban la reja, era de acero, pero por la cantidad de muertos que se acercaban.

El helicóptero empezó a descender y un soldado bajo con un altavoz.

¡Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Hemos venido a recogerlos!- exclamo el soldado mientras que todos bajaban de la camioneta, Luffy, Coby y Zoro corrieron al helicóptero y todos rápidamente empezaron a subir.

Minutos después, la reja caía y los muertos empezaron a ingresar, el helicóptero despego llevándose a todos del lugar.

Luffy miro abajo y vio como la casa era invadida por los muertos…

Miro al horizonte y una lagrima solitaria corrió por sus mejillas…

Adiós Ace- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que Nami le tomaba la mano.

Se fuerte Luffy- dijo ella, Luffy le sonrió y vio a los demás… entonces se percato de alguien.

¿Ussop?- dijo –Je, hombre, no sabía que venias en el helicóptero.

¡Estaba en la camioneta con ustedes!- exclamo el narigón.

¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Hancock.

Si… él era mi proveedor- dijo Luffy.

Nunca cambiaras Luffy… siempre tan despistado—dijo Marguerite y los demás rieron.

Todos miraron a la ciudad en llamas y se despidieron mientras que el helicóptero viajaba con rumbo al Sunny.

Al fin estaban a salvo.

FIN

Bien, sé que no parece la gran cosa este final, pero aun queda el epilogo que explicara muchos de los huecos en el final.

Como vieron, al fin llegaron al Helicóptero y se salvaron, pero el mundo sigue bajo el asedio de los Muertos Vivientes, en el Epilogo se verán cómo se resolvieron ciertos asuntos así como el destino de los sobrevivientes.

Espero les haya gustado leerlo así como a mí me gusto el escribirlo.

Mucha suerte a todos.

Nos vemos en el epilogo


	22. EPILOGO

**Walking Dead**

Epilogo. Un nuevo Día.

Han pasado 20 años desde entonces.

El mundo logro sobreponerse a la crisis, pero le costó caro, más del 80 por ciento de la población mundial falleció durante la crisis, no solo muertos por los muertos, sino por enfermedades, conflictos internos, suicidios, accidentes o simplemente, la pérdida de la voluntad de vivir…

La guerra contra los muertos duro 19 años y aun actualmente se presentan brotes esporádicos.

El desastre Ecológico fue atroz, se extinguió el 70 por ciento de la fauna existente, entre los animales devorados por los muertos y los que fueron devorados por los miles de refugiados, además de los que murieron a raíz de la contaminación del aire y el agua.

Europa quedo oficialmente limpia a los 18 años de conflicto, desde algunas zonas de España e Inglaterra se organizo el nuevo gobierno de la nueva Unión Europea, África sigue aun en proceso de limpieza, Asia igual, Japón después de 19 años ah quedado limpio, pero en lo que comienza la reconstrucción del país, pasaran años antes de que los civiles puedan ser repatriados.

América declaro la victoria el 14 de Septiembre, cuando se logro recuperar Nueva York.

En el Área 51, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, ni Chopper ni Kureha lograron hallar una cura, el virus, Solanum, era algo jamás visto, desafiaba todo lo que pudieran conocer y al final no se consiguió nada más que conocer algunos patrones de cómo actuaba.

Después de ser rescatados, el grupo de Luffy llego al USS Thousand Sunny, donde fueron recibidos por Garpp, una vez estando a salvo, Luffy se desmorono por el dolor de la pérdida de su hermano. Paso muchas semanas en depresión y solo el valioso apoyo de Nami le ayudo a seguir adelante… lo que hizo que al fin empezaran una relación formal

Durante la duración de la guerra, se asentaron en unas islas que habían sido acondicionadas por la ONU para servir como refugio.

Ussop y Kaya, que en esos momentos no sabía que estaba embarazada, vivieron con cierta tranquilidad en la isla y pese a la situación y que muchos no auguraban un futuro prometedor... la pareja tuvo cuatro hijos, ya que según Ussop, era indispensable crear un futuro para la humanidad.

Zoro paso por una leve depresión después de la muerte de Pellona, pero gracias a Robín la supero y acepto, ambos mantuvieron su relación firmemente y tuvieron 3 hijos, Zoro mas tarde participaría activamente en los escuadrones de Limpieza que entraron a Japón, pero falleció a consecuencia de un accidente aéreo durante la limpieza de Nagano, Pese a la perdida de Zoro, Robín siguió adelante por sus hijos.

Coby fue ascendido a Capitán militar y designado al cuidado de la Isla, 4 años después empezó una relación con Marguerite que termino fallida por incompatibilidad de caracteres, aunque procrearon un hijo, mas tarde se caso con Tashigi, quien se unió a las fuerzas armadas, ambos procrearon dos hijos más.

Tashigi falleció 18 años después ya que nunca pudo superar una adicción a las drogas causada por la depresión y una noche sufrió una sobredosis. Coby aun así, siguió con su vida para cuidar de sus hijos, se unió al Escuadrón de Limpieza de los Estados Unidos y logro ser de los primeros en entrar a Nueva York, donde pudo dar caza y derrotar a Enel, el criminal que había convertido parte de la ciudad en su feudo. Condecorado con honores e retiro para cuidar a su hija más joven.

Aphelandra pasó de relación en relación, pero nunca tuvo hijos, termino uniéndose al Escuadrón de limpieza que recorrió México, después de la victoria en Veracruz, desapareció y no se volvió a saber de ella.

Mihawk y Shakky tuvieron dos hijos, al momento de declararse la victoria sobre los muertos, ambos se trasladaron a los Ángeles donde viven desde el fin de las hostilidades

Luffy y Nami vivieron en pareja y tuvieron 5 hijos, lo que sorprendió a Luffy fue una decisión muy peculiar de la pelirroja… puesto que la población mundial se había reducido dramáticamente hasta llevar a la humanidad a un punto cercano a la extinción, Nami convenció a Luffy de que Hancock también era adecuada para tener hijos… lo que hizo que básicamente, los tres vivieran en una relación muy extraña… donde Hancock pudo en parte cumplir su deseo de tener dos hijas con Luffy.

Cuando empezó la limpieza del área de Kanto, en una vieja casona fue encontrado un hombre, un ermitaño que respondía a nombre de Law… al parecer solo la casualidad le salvo la vida.

Hoy.

Luffy miraba el amanecer desde su casa en la recientemente reconstruida ciudad de Yokohama, miro a un jardín y vio a sus hijos e hijas jugando, jamás se imagino que tendría al final una familia tan grande.

Hey Luffy, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nami acercándosele, Luffy le miro, la pelirroja se había dejado crecer el cabello, lo que la hacía ver muy hermosa… se acerco a ella y se inclino para poner su oído en su vientre.

Je, ya quiero que nazcan- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Hey, que no eres tu el que va a parirlos, sabes, creo que estamos exagerando un poco, incluso con el apoyo que el gobierno nos da, no sé cómo le vamos a hacer con tanto niño- dijo Nami.

Oh vamos, si son una bendición- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar… por cierto que Hancock ya se fue a su revisión, al parecer el doctor le ha confirmado que también está embarazada- dijo Nami con calma.

Je, anda Nami, ¿Quién hubiera creído esto? Todos nosotros conviviendo juntos, je, creo que antes de todo esto, la gente lo hubiera visto muy mal- dijo él con calma.

Bueno, hay que repoblar el mundo y así al menos nos aseguramos de que se logre… por cierto, que llamo Robín, vendrá junto con Ussop y Kaya a visitarnos- dijo ella acercándose.

Ambos miraban al jardín y vieron a los niños jugar mientras que miraban las murallas que se creaban para prevenir algún nuevo brote.

¿Crees que ya todo acabo?- dijo Nami mientras que Luffy le abrazaba.

No lo sé… aun hay muchos muertos en varios países… y ya no queda tanta gente… espero que pese a todo… el futuro nos augure un nuevo día con mejores esperanzas… y creo que nuestros hijos se encargaran de brindar esperanza a este mundo de nuevo.

Nami asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Luffy.

Miraron al horizonte y vieron como el sol se ponía… y que pese a todo el horror que vivieron, aun podían verse puestas de sol tan hermosas como esas.

Luffy sonrió y deseo lo mejor para todos y un recuerdo por todos aquellos que murieron.

Suspiro mientras que miraba a Nami y antes de que esta se percatara, le robaba un beso… la verdad es que se sentía completo.

Si, pese a todo lo que había pasado, y sus pérdidas… era un hombre feliz.

Fin.

Bien, espero les haya gustado el epilogo, je, ya vieron, pese a que todos sobrevivieron, la guerra duro casi 20 años y barrio a la humanidad, aunque esta gano, je, Zoro, bueno, su fallecimiento originalmente iba a ser en la fase final del Fic, pero decidí dejar que al menos viviera la vida antes de su final, je como ve, los sobrevivientes no la tuvieron fácil, y bueno, Nami fue muy practica con eso de repoblar el mundo, además de que fue muy consecuente con Hancock, je, ese Luffy al final termino siendo un hombre afortunado.

Suerte a todos y espero les agradara la historia.

Hasta Luego


End file.
